Saiyayins en Konoha
by Ammbu
Summary: Llevar las cosas al limite y no acabarlas cuanto antes, se convierte en problemas. Los saiyajins mas fuertes del universo lo vivieron y sus actos trajeron consecuencias. Ahora despiertan un nuevo mundo, uno que sufre guerras y derrama sangre todos los dias. ¿Que aran Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto al ver el desastre de este mundo?
1. Un cambio de vida

LOS SAIYAYINS EN KONOHA

Capítulo 1. " **Un cambio de vida"**

=Universo 7, Planeta supremo=

Se encontraban Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto enfrentando a el monstruo Buu.

Goku le lanzo la genki dama a Buu la cual al explotar, por el poder de esta y la presión que ejerció Buu formo una especie de vórtice.

Vegeta y Vegitto estaban demasiado cerca del vórtice, este los arrastro succionándolos, no pudieron hacer nada por la desgastadora pelea.

Goku al ver esto se preocupó pero no pudo hacer nada, por el agotamiento de la pelea se desmayó y callo dentro del vórtice.

* * *

Konoha, una aldea ninja donde se presenciaba un momento de paz, calles tranquilas, sin casi nada de ruido. Eran alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde y de pronto un suceso ocurrió en el cielo por los alrededores de Konoha.

 **¡PUMMMM!**

-¿Qué fue ese sonido?- se preguntaba el hokage. En eso aparece un ANBU, -por favor manda a Kakashi y a Azuma que vallan a inspeccionar- le decía el hokage al ANBU para que este en una nube de humo desaparezca.

En el lugar de la explosión ya se encontraban Kakashi y Azuma con un pequeño grupo de AMBUS. Pudieron observar un gran cráter en el cual se encontraban 3 personas con daños graves y con partes de ropa desgarradas. –Kakashi, ¿Qué haremos en esta situación?, tal parece están inconscientes- decía Azuma –mmmm, supongo que habrá que llevarlos al hospital y se recuperen- decía Kakashi con un tono despreocupado.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, Vegitto abría sus ojos lentamente encontrándose en lo que aparentaba ser un hospital en eso se escucha una voz –vaya, hasta que despiertas insecto- esa voy era de nada más y nada menos que de un engreído Vegeta –jejeje, que bueno que te encuentres mejor Vegitto- decía Goku.

De repente se escucha como la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver a un hombre de una edad avanzada, -buenos días, es un placer conocerlos, me llamo Hiruzen Sarutobi, soy el hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas- decía cortes y amablemente el hokage, -hola, soy son Goku, él es Vegeta y el más chico es Vegitto- decía Goku con un tono despreocupado, Vegeta solo desvió la mirada y Vegitto se encontraba sonriendo.

-Bueno, tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes y… ¿me gustaría saber de dónde vienen?- pregunta el hokage, los tres saiyayins se miraron dudando en contarle pero decidieron aceptar a contarle todo ya que no notaron malas intenciones en el viejo y pensaron que podían confiar en él.

-Jejeje, le contaremos todo, aunque no lo crea no somos de este planeta- decía Goku a un viejo que miraba con incredulidad las palabras de Goku –dudaría en sus palabras pero al ver que llegaron atreves de esa extraña cosa del cielo les creeré- decía el hokage para que Goku le siguiera contando.

–Nosotros 3 somos de una raza guerrera llamada saiyayins, aunque no quedamos muchos- contaba Goku y así siguió contando su vida de pequeño con su abuelo, cuando conoció a Bulma y le conto sobre las esferas del dragón que concebían cualquier deseo, le conto de Yamcha y sus amigos, cuando fue a entrenar con el maestro Roshi y Krillin, los suceso con la patrulla roja, la aparición de Piccoro Daymacu, la llegada de su hermano Raditz y que descubrió que era un saiyayin hijo de Bardock, después como conoció a Vegeta y el inicio de su rivalidad, la pelea contra Frizer en Namekusei y su transformación, la lucha contra Cell y como conocieron a Vegitto, el nuevo nivel del súper saiyayin, su entrenamiento en el otro mundo, la llegada de una deidad llamada Kaioshin y la ayuda para derrotar a Majin Buu, y el accidente que tuvieron y por eso cayeron en este mundo. El hokage se encontraba con una cara de sorpresa ya que los seres con los que estaba hablando eran seres con poderes supremos.

El viejo trago saliva y dijo –bueno, lo que me contaron es muy difícil de creer así que me gustaría que me dieran una demostración de sus poderes- lo que puso feliz a Goku y Vegitto que iban a pelear con tipos desconocidos –señor hokage, pero donde nos quedaremos o comeremos en este tiempo que buscamos la manera de regresar a nuestro planeta- esta vez hablaba Vegitto

–De eso no se preocupen, ya lo tengo arreglado- en ese momento el viejo se saca unas llaves y una bolsa que aparenta tener dinero –estas son las llaves de su departamento, los guiare después de la demostración y con este dinero podrán comprar comida- decía el hokage muy despreocupado –Si, si bien pero como piensa que llegaremos al lugar de la demostración- preguntaba vegeta con un tono de molestia –¡Kakashi!- grita el hokage y en eso de una nube de humo aparece un hombre de pelos plateados con media cara y un ojo tapado solo dejando ver un ojo –él es Kakashi, y los acompañara a comer y luego a su demostración-.

Unos minutos después por las calles de Konoha iban Kakashi y Goku conversando, mas atrás iban Vegeta y Vegitto iba admirando el lugar en eso una pequeña niña de la edad de 12 años choco con Vegitto, -lo siento- decía la pequeña de cabello rubio –no te preocupes pero porque corres, pareces que estas huyendo- decía Vegitto con un poco de broma pero en eso se escuchas como los aldeanos gritan ¡DEMONIO!, -estas huyendo de ellos verdad- preguntaba Vegitto con seriedad a lo que la pelirrubia solo asentó con su cabeza,

-¡Denos a esa demonio!- decían los aldeanos lo que enfureció a Goku y Vegitto, Kakashi y vegeta solo observaban el momento –quédate aquí, no te muevas- decía Vegitto a la pelirrubia. –¡No tienen el derecho de decir esas cosas!- se escuchó a un Goku molesto, -ella es una demonio, no merece estar a…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Vegitto lo dejo inconsciente –no tienen porque hablar así de alguien, mejor lárguense si no quieren terminar como este idiota hablador- decía Vegitto con un tono serio y una mirada sombría, las personas solo sintieron el temor y decidieron marcharse.

-Ya se fueron jejeje- ahora sonriendo decía Vegitto -¿estás bien?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- acercándose un poco a la cara de la chica Vegitto le preguntaba, la pelirrubia se ruboriza un poco al tener al chico muy cerca de su cara –Soy Naruko Uzumaki y sí. Estoy bien, pero yo podía sola- decía tratando de parecer que se molestó para ocultar su sonrojo, -está bien, soy son Vegitto, es un placer Naruko- dándole una sonrisa muy cálida y con un tono de protección decía Vegitto, esto hizo que Naruko se ruborizara a un mas y saliera corriendo dejando a Goku y Vegitto desconcertando pero vegeta y Kakashi solo tenían una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Después de una hora se dirigieron al campo no.11 donde se llevaría a cabo la demostración de poderes de los saiyayines. –Están preparados-dijo el hokage.

Los 3 saiyayines solo asintieron con la cabeza y se preparaban para ver quien lucharía primero.


	2. Nuevas amistades

Bueno amigos aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de los "saiyayins en Konoha" espero sea de su agrado.

 **SaiyajinSannin.** Es un placer saber que sigues esta historia, soy un fan tuyo y un saludo amigo.

 **El amigo pepinillo.** Lo de Vegitto se me ocurrió, y que bueno que sea de tu agrado. Por supuesto que habrán parejas para los saiyayins. Para Goku habrá un harem y para Vegitto también, vegeta por tener un carácter más fuerte solo tendrá una pareja y va a ser perfecta. Un saludo amigo.

Capítulo 2. **"Nuevas amistades"**

=Campo de batalla no.11=

Se encontraban Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto decidiendo quien pelearía primero, -Piedra, papel o tijera; piedra, papel o tijera; piedra, papel o tijera- decían al unísono los 3 saiyayins mientras que los presentes los miraban con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

-¡Siiiiiii!- gritaba Vegitto –excelente, estoy listo- decía Vegitto con un tono de alegría y emoción.

-Bien Guy, pelearas tu- decía señalando al ninja de vestimenta rara de color verde y corto de hongo.

-¿!Está seguro señor hokage!?, solo es un niño- replicaba una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro –tranquila Kurenai- le decía el hokage con un tono de confianza a la pelinegra.

Vegitto se ponía en posición de combate, una mano enfrente de él y la otra atrás y su cuerpo un poco de lado. Guy solamente se para enfrente de el –vamos niño, ¡muéstrame el poder de la juventud! Te dejare darme el primer golpe- gritaba Guy con determinación.

-Es mejor que no te confíes viejo, no soy para nada débil- decía Vegitto de forma amistosa. –Insisto- volvía a repetir Guy.

-Está bien, espero y no te arrepientas- y de un movimiento rápido Vegitto golpeo en la mejilla derecha mandándolo a un árbol estrellándose en este dejando a todos sorprendidos por la fuerza y velocidad del chico. "Derroto a Guy de un solo golpe" pensaba Inoichi Yamanaka un hombre de cabello rubio con coleta.

-jejeje, creo no medí mus fuerzas- decía Vegitto un poco apenado. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y el hokage rompió el hielo, -bien, Kakashi y Azuma, peleen ustedes- a lo que los dos asintieron con nerviosismo.

-Quieres pelear tu Vegeta- le preguntaba Goku a su rival. –Para nada, estos debiluchos no me ayudaran a calentar- respondía Vegeta con un tono arrogante.

-Bien, entonces es mi turno, jijiji- Goku decía para después ponerse en una pose de combate al estilo tortuga. Azuma saca unas cuchillas que las rodea con energía (chacra) y Kakashi se destapa su ojo izquierdo mostrando un sharingan.

Se miran por unos instantes, entonces Azuma decide hacer el primer movimiento y se lanza de frente lanzando un corte a la cabeza de Goku, este solo mueve su cabeza y Azuma se pasa de largo, Kakashi lanza unos kunais para que Goku de un salto los esquive, al parecer ese era el plan de Kakashi, rápidamente realiza unos sellos de manos y grita – **Estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego** \- inflo su pecho y de un soplido saca una bola de fuego que impacta directo con Goku, todos se quedaron observando para ver que paso con el tipo de dogi naranja y pelos en punta.

Al disiparse el humo, todos observaron a Goku flotando, sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, solo en la ropa y se estaba riendo -¡wow!, tienen técnicas increíbles-

Decía Goku –bien, ahora es mi turno- y como un rayo golpea a Azuma en el cuello desmallándolo de inmediato, rápidamente se dirigió a Kakashi golpeándolo en el pecho con la palma abierta mandándolo a un árbol.

"Es muy rápido, ni con mi sharingan pude seguirlo" pensaba Kakashi. Goku puso sus manos al costado diciendo **–KA… ME…-** Una pequeña esfera se forma un sus manos, **-HA… ME…-** esa pequeña esfera se izó más grande. **-¡HAAAAAA…!-** Goku da un grito para lanzar su famosa técnica que paso alado de Kakashi destrozando todo a su paso hasta chocar con una montaña y destruirla por completo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el poder destructivo de Goku, -¿¡Qué clase de jutsu es ese!?- decía una mujer de cabello negro medio azulado llamada Mikoto Uchija –jeje, es mi técnica que me enseño mi maestro- decía Goku rascándose la cabeza.

"Que poder tan destructivo tienen estos hombres" pensaba el tercer hokage al ver el despliegue de poder de Goku.

-Bien, señores les tengo una propuesta- decía el hokage captando la atención de los saiyayins, -me encantaría que sean ninjas de la hoja-, desconcertando a todos.

-Pero… nosotros no sabemos nada de eso ni de su energía- decía Vegitto al hokage quien le puso una mano en su hombro, -no se preocupen por eso, son muy fuertes y serán excelentes ninjas, además que tienen que ganar dinero para sobrevivir- decía el hokage con verdad en sus palabras.

-¡Muy bien!, seremos ninjas, ¿verdad Vegeta?- le preguntaba Goku a su rival. –Thhc, hagan lo que quieran- contestaba Vegeta. –Entonces tomen su equipo ninja- así pidiendo que trajeran sus equipos ninjas.

Goku y vegeta solo agarraron las bandas, -Pueden tomar el chaleco, eso hace que sepan que son jounins- decía el hokage. –Mmmm, no es por ser grosero pero no me gusta para nada y creo que a Vegeta tampoco jejeje- con una mano en su cabeza decía Goku, haciendo reía a los presentes.

-Y qué es eso de jounins- preguntaba ya con interés vegeta, -Son ninjas de alto rango- respondía Kakashi. –Bueno, yo no entiendo nada pero ¿qué voy a hacer yo?- preguntaba Vegitto a lo que el hokage le dice, -tu por tu edad no te puedo dar un rango alto así que a partir de mañana asistirás a la escuela-.

-Pero eso es muy aburrido- decía con desanimo Vegitto haciendo que todos rieran, -no te preocupes, conocerás a nuevos amigo-, las palabras del hokage en contentaron a Vegitto ya que no tenía amigos de su edad aparte de Goten y Trunks, -mmmm, ¡bien me ha convencido!- decía feliz Vegitto.

Hera tarde así que todos se empezaron a retirarse exceptuando al hokage y dos mujeres muy hermosas quienes se quedaron para conocer a los 2 saiyayins mayores.

-Muy bien son Goku, realmente me sorprendieron pero… por favor no utilicen sus poderes a menos que sea necesario ¿está bien?- preguntaba el hokage para que los 3 guerreros solo asintieran con la cabeza.

El hokage volteo para ver que Mikoto y Kushina seguían en el campo de entrenamiento así que les pregunto qué hacían ahí, ellas solo respondieron que donde vivirían los saiyayines y el hokage ya les explico todo esto un poco alejados de los 3 hombres que no podían escuchar nada.

El hokage nuevamente volteo para ver a los saiyayins, -Señor Goku ellas son Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchija. Ellas los acompañaran a su lugar donde vivirán- después de decir esto las mujeres y los 3 hombres de cabellos alocados caminaron hacia su hogar.

Las 2 mujeres iban platicando con Goku ya que Vegeta no les hacía caso y Vegitto miraba la aldea. Mikoto iba contenta ya que vivirían cerca del complejo Uchija y así lo podría ver más seguido.

Pasando la noche en su casa que tenía Vegeta en una capsula que le dio Bulma por si algún problema le pasaba y lo obligaba a traer el estuche con el todo el tiempo.

* * *

Vegitto se levantó tarde y salió corriendo para su primer día de clases así llegando y tocando la puerta para que Iruka el sensei del aula de clases abriera. –Tú debes ser el nuevo alumno que me dijo el hokage- diciendo esto Iruka con una sonrisa y haciendo pasar a Vegitto.

-Muchachos, él va a ser su nuevo compañero de clases… por favor preséntate a la clase- así Vegitto correspondía para hablar –Hola, yo soy mmmm… Son Vegitto y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- diciendo esto Vegitto con una mano en su cabeza y la sonrisa típica de los son.

Los jóvenes tenían distintas impresiones. Algunas mujeres lo miraban con amor y pensaban en lo guapo que era aunque no tanto como Sasuke y algunos hombres pensaban que era muy débil.

Después de hablar Vegitto se dirigió hacía un lugar alado de Naruko. –Hola Naruko- Vegitto le hablaba a Naruko con una sonrisa haciendo que la pelirrubia se volteara sonrojada.

-Oiga sensei, como es que el entra a la academia una semana antes de graduarse- preguntaba con un tono arrogante un chico con un chaleco y un perro arriba de él. –Pues son solo órdenes del hokage- así todos sorprendiéndose de lo dicho por Iruka.

Iruka empezó su clase haciendo que Vegitto se quedara dormido ya que le aburrían esas cosas. Antes de que terminara la clase Iruka decía que le haría una prueba de taijutso. Todos salieron al patio, -Estas listo Vegitto- preguntaba Iruka haciendo que Vegitto asintiera con una sonrisa.

Iruka saco su lista diciendo que el contrincante es Sasuke Uchija. Todas las chicas gritaban su nombre ya que creían que el ganaría.

-Te recomiendo que te rindas, yo soy el más fuerte de la academia- Sasuke se dirigía a Vegitto con arrogancia. –No hables y solo lucha, jeje- tras decir esto el Uchija se molestó y de un salto trato de golpear a Vegitto con una patada en la cabeza. Vegitto solo la movió hacia un lado, -Vamos, eres muy lento- el Uchija lanzo unos kunais en dirección de Vegitto, el saiyayin las detuvo con las manos desnudas, al ver esto Sasuke se molestó y rápidamente realizo sellos de manos

– **JUTSU ESTILO DE FUEGO, GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO-** Sasuke inflo sus cachetes sacando de su boca una bola, Vegitto solo soplo para contrarrestar su técnica.

-Ya es hora de acabar con esto- así Vegitto con su súper velocidad se colocó atrás de Sasuke dándole un golpe en la nuca y cayendo desmayado.

Todos estaban atónitos al ver el poder de Vegitto. –Solo jugo con Sasuke- decía Shino un tipo serio. Las seguidoras de Sasuke se preocupaban de Sasuke pero también se sentían enamoradas del saiyayin ya que pensaban que aparte de ser guapo era muy fuerte.

En la salida una chica de cabello rosa y otra de cabello rubio se acercaban al saiyayin, -Hola soy Sakura Haruno, es un gusto.- decía la peli rosa. La pelirrubia no se quedaba atrás –Yo soy Ino Yamanaka es un placer- decía Ino con un tono pícaro.

-Jejeje es un placer- respondía Vegitto con un poco de nerviosismo.

Naruko quien veía a los 3 chicos de lejos. "Esas tipas ya le hablan a Vegitto… espero porque me siento así" Naruko tenía este pensamiento sin saber por qué se sentía rara al ver al saiyayin con las 2 chicas.


	3. Equipo 7 ¿4 integrantes?

Que tal amigos que tal están aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fin que espero sea de su agrado. Cabe destacar que estoy tratando de hacerlos más largos pero todavía no tengo muy bien medido que tanto hacer pero en fin. También quiero decir que a partir de aquí empiezan las aventuras.

 **Guest.** Gracias por tu observación en el apellido y ya lo corregí en este capítulo.

 **El amigo pepinillo.** No tendrás que esperar tanto amigo, aquí esta este nuevo capítulo que he tratado de hacerlo un poco más largo. Espero te guste.

.

.

Sin más, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y " NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

 **EQUIPO 7. ¿4 INTEGRANTES?**

Ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de los tres saiyajins a la aldea de la hoja. Sus poderes han pasado completamente desapercibidos de la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea. Solo se habla de ellos por su peculiar aspecto y vestimenta.

Mikoto y Kushina visitan muy a menudo a los saiyajins. Tal parece que en esa semana se interesaron por los saiyajins mayores por su físico bien trabajado aunque Vegeta se aparta de las mujeres Goku es lo contrario y siempre las recibe con una sonrisa al estilo son.

Goku y Vegeta en este día se encontraban entrenado mentalmente en el patio de su hogar pero de pronto algo sacude la cabeza de Goku.

"Señor Goku" Goku juraba escuchar una voz tan conocida.

"Señor Goku, responda por favor" Goku que abre los ojos tan grandes como un huevo. -¿¡Eres tu Supremo Kaiosama!?- Decía un Goku un poco exaltado captando la atención del príncipe Vegeta.

"Qué bueno que ya lo encontramos señor Goku, fue muy difícil dar con su paradero con las esferas del dragón" El supremo Kaiosama respetuoso y alegre dijo.

-Que tal supremo Kaiosama, como están todos- parecía no prestar atención Goku a todo. "Muy bien señor Goku pero eso es lo de menos, enseguida le pediremos a shen long que los traiga a los tres"

-¡Espera supremo…!- Goku muy apresurado le hablaba al supremo. "¿Que sucede señor Goku?" preguntaba el supremo un poco desconcertado.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decir pero… Me gustaría saber dónde nos encontramos, jeje- Con esta pregunta el supremo Kaiosama se dispuso a explicarle que se encontraban en un planeta muy peculiar de la galaxia del sur.

-Eso quiere decir que Goku puede ir con su teletransportacion sin ningún problema, verdad…- Ahora Vegeta se unía a la conversación haciendo que el supremo diera una respuesta afirmativa.

-Entonces le quería decir que hemos decidido permanecer en este planeta por un tiempo.- Dejando atónito al supremo Kaiosama ante las palabras de Goku.

-Pe-pero señor Goku ¿Por qué esa repentina decisión? Sin comprenderlo del todo Goku se dispuso a explicarle el porqué. –Vera supremo, estas personas están en constantes problemas entre ellos y hemos decidido ayudar en todo lo que podamos para traer paz y también quisiera empezar una nueva aventura jeje.-

-Bien señor Goku, estoy al tanto de las constantes guerras que ocurren en ese lugar y la verdad estaría agradecido de su acción tan noble pero….- Haciendo una pausa porque no sabía que dirían los otros dos.

-Por Vegeta y Vegitto no se preocupe, ya hablamos de esto y están de dispuestos a quedarse también.- Con una gran sonrisa se dirigía al supremo. –Muy bien Goku-

-Oye supremo Kaiosama, dile a shen long que nos mande unas semillas del ermitaño- Decía Vegeta para que le concedieran su deseo.

De pronto una pequeña luz se divisó en lo alto cayendo una bolsa con la petición de Vegeta.

Antes de que se despidieran Vegeta escucho una voz familiar. –Bu-Bulma, que sucede.- Muy nervioso Vegeta se dirigía a su esposa. –Ay vegeta… ¡Sé qué haces esto por tu ESTÚPIDO ENTRENAMIENTO! Pero no importa solo no te olvides de visitar a tu bella esposa jojo.- Con un ego tan alto Bulma le decía a Vegeta haciendo que este solo sonriese con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-También le pediré a shen long que te mande un estuche con algunas capsulas- Bulma pidiendo el deseo y otro destello de luz apareciera haciendo que de ella cayera el estuche.

-Bueno señores, eso es todo nos vemos luego.- Se despedía el supremo Kaiosama de los dos saiyajins.

-Jajá… que te parece vegeta, este es el comienzo de una nueva aventura.-

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde la incorporación de Vegitto a la academia con lo que muchos jóvenes hablaban sobre el nuevo. Muchos tenían pensamientos diferentes pero la verdad es que también había conseguido popularidad entre las chicas de la academia.

El saiyajin se hizo amigo de Naruko, estos hablaban casi todo el tiempo porque la mama de Naruko se la pasaba en la casa de los saiyajins platicando con Goku. Aunque la pelirrubia era muy agresiva con el saiyajin menor.

También se hizo amigo de Hinata, ella era la mejor amiga de Naruko por lo que los tres estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos.

Ino, ella es una admiradora del saiyajin. De vez en cuando se lo lleva después de clases a tomar un helado o a dar un paseo aunque no ha olvidado a su Sasuke.

Era el día en que asignaran los equipos para que comiencen sus misiones como ninjas. Ya todos estabas en el salón esperando a Iruka. En eso la puerta se abre dejando a la vista una jovencita de doce años, rubia y ojos zafiro.

-Tu que haces aquí Naruko, solo están aquí los que pasaron el examen.- decía Kiba con su cachorro akamaru en su cabeza. Pues Naruko el día de los exámenes no paso así que robo un pergamino de la oficina del hokage hizo que la buscaran por toda la aldea ya que el pergamino contenía información clasificada. Naruko fue manipulada por Mizuki para robarlo diciéndole que si aprendía un jutsu de ese pergamino la pasarían. Mizuki solo la utilizo para robarse el pergamino pero Iruka los detuvo casi perdiendo la vida. Vegitto veía todo desde lo alto como Mizuki s atacaba a Naruko pero antes de tocarla Vegitto lo detuvo diciendo que no dejaría que tocase a Naruko o a Iruka porque si no lo mataría dijo que no dejaría que les hiciese daño haciendo que Naruko se sonrojara pero no se quedó de brazos cruzados y realizo el único jutsu que aprendió. – **Jutsu multiclones de sombra** \- así dándole una paliza a Mizuki y pasando el examen por su nuevo jutsu. También por las palabras de Vegitto se cambió su vestimenta holgada a una que deja ver su hermosa figura.

-Pues fíjate que si pase el examen chico perro, hump.- Con sus ojos en forma de líneas y haciendo un puchero decía la pelirrubia.

-¡Naruko!, wow que bien te ves- Con total ingenuidad en sus palabras Vegitto veía su nueva ropa, Una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y dejaba ver mejor sus pechos bien desarrollados, color naranja con franjas azules y un pantalón del mismo color que llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Naruko tan apenada veía a Vegitto. – ¡Pervertido! Gritaba Naruto dándole un golpe a Vegitto.

Ino veía como caminaban a su lugar para sentarse a lado de Hinata muy enfurecida por que la pelirrubia se llevaba los halagos del saiyajin de cabello entre rojizo y negro.

Iruka aparecía en una nube de homo. –Bueno desde hoy serán ninjas de la hoja por lo que se le asignaran equipos para que trabajen juntos, así que los asignare.- Iruka agarraba una hoja y empezó a nombrar a los genins. –Equipo 7, Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…- Estas dos no eran las mejores amigas y solo intercambiaron miradas asesinas. –Sasuke Uchiha…- La pelirrosa contenta porque estaría con su querido Uchiha pero Naruko no le gusto tenerlo en su equipo.

-Y… Son Vegitto- terminaba de decir Iruka. – ¡Yujuuu!, escuchaste Naruko estaremos juntos jeje- Agarrando a la ojizafiro de los hombros haciendo a esta que se sonrojase al máximo. –Pero también quería que estuviéramos con Hinata- Vegitto con un semblante triste veía a Hinata quien se sonrojo queriendo desmallarse.

-Y-yo también quería estar co-con ustedes- Muy apenada y jugando con sus dedos de las manos decía la pequeña Hyuga.

Iruka seguía mencionando a los demás equipo. Equipo 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inozuka. Equipo 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka causando desconcierto en todos preguntando porque un equipo era de 4.

-Se debe a que hubo un egresado de mas- paso a explicar Iruka sensei. –Entonces tendrán que esperar aquí a que los jounin encardados de cada equipo lleguen por ustedes- decía Iruka mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Los genins graduados esperaron a sus respectivos senseis, hablando unos con otros mientras que alguno se mantiene al margen. En un momento el equipo 10 se retiró igual que el equipo 8, pues sus senseis llegaron rápido pero no así para el equipo 7.

-Porque demonios tarda tanto- Naruko eufóricamente decía al ver la hora y seguir esperando. –Que hambre tengo ayayay…- Vegitto decía mientras se sobaba su estómago.

Antes de que Naruko o Sakura le reprocharan por su carácter tan relajado se abrió la puerta del salón. Se pudo observar a un hombre de cabellos plateados, con una máscara que tapa la boca y su banda ninja cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

"Valla… dos jovencitas problemáticas, el indiferente y egocéntrico… y por último, Vegitto" observando a sus alumnos pensaba Kakashi.

-mmmm… Mi primera impresión de este equipo… una bola de idiotas.- decía Kakashi tan despreocupadamente.

-¡Porque diablos llega tarde!- gritaba enfurecida Naruko. -¡es demasiado tarde…! Con sus gritos a Vegitto y Sasuke la miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la vaca. Hump…- Cruzada de brazos, Haruno reprendía a Kakashi. –Espera. Como me dijiste ¡FRENTESOTA!- Tan molesta estaba Naruko que se sentía entre enojada y triste porque no le gustaba tener tanto pecho.

-Silencio. Entonces… síganme.- decía Kakashi mientras caminaba y salía del salón.

Pasados unos minutos el equipo 7 se encontraba en la azotea del edificio. –Entonces, empezaremos por presentarnos.- Kakashi decía pero Vegitto alzo la mano. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Kakashi. –Bueno… nos podría decir como lo vamos a hacer, es que no sé por dónde empezar, Jajaja- con la mano en la nuca Vegitto le pedía a su sensei que les mostrase como.

Kakashi cedió a explicar aunque muuuuyyy cansado empezó por su nombre diciendo que es Kakashi Hatake, y aunque mencionaba algunas cosas realmente no dijo nada, solo su nombre.

-Mmmm… ya entendí- queriendo sonar intelectual Vegitto decía aunque no entendiera nada. –Bueno, empezare yo, jeje- juntando su puño con su palma de la mano empezó a hablar el saiyajin.

-Me llamo Son Vegitto, ah, me gusta la comida sabrosa aunque si sabe mal pues igual me lo como; me gusta entrenar y luchar con tipos muy fuetes, aja, y también me gusta pasar tiempo con Naruko y Hinata.- ante la últimas palabras del saiyajin Naruko se sonrojo que solo volteo su cara para que no la vieran mientras que Sakura envidiaba a Naruko por que pasaba más tiempo con el saiyajin.

-y… lo que me disgusta, mmmm no sé, creo que las personas que abusan de los débiles, si.- así terminando de dar su explicación y dando el turno a otro. Paso Naruko, no diciendo nada relevante pero si sonrojada al pensar en cosas que la tenían confundida al igual que Sakura, ninguna pudo decir nada por lo mismo. Y si, algunos de esos pensamientos en las dos incluían al saiyajin, solo que en la de Sakura predominaba su Sasuke.

Hablando de Sasuke, sus palabras preocuparon a Vegitto por el sentimiento que transmitían dichas palabras y Kakashi solo analizo lo que dijo el Uchiha.

-Eso es todo, nos vemos mañana a las 5 de la mañana en el campo no. 13 para hacerles una prueba.- Decía Kakashi dispuesto a partir. –Espere, Kakashi sensei- un poco confusa, Sakura decidió preguntar. – ¿Qué… clase de prueba es esa que tenemos que hacer?-

-Mmmm. Una muy sencilla, no se preocupen- con una sonrisa que se marcaba debajo de su máscara decía Kakashi.

-Jijiji. No importa que clase de prueba sea, siempre daré mi cien por ciento, jeje, jajaja. Vegitto decía muy eufóricamente haciendo que Kakashi sudara de nervios de solo pensar como manejar un combate con Vegitto, pues Kakashi observo en primera fila como noqueo a Gay de un golpe, claro, también la bestia verde de Konoha, se dejó golpear por Vegitto. De verdad que es una bestia.

-En fin, nos vemos mañana. Y no desayunen, no quiero que vallan a vomitar.- Dejando desconcertados a casi todos por las palabras de Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Sasuke solo se dio media vuelta para irse, Sakura, lo vio y empezó a caminar junto a él. Sasuke ni se inmutaba por la presencia de la pelirrosa, pero si parecía incomodo, no soportaba s presencia.

-Ummm… no entiendo porque Sakura se empeña en seguirlo.- Decía Vegitto mientras los veía alejarse poco a poco hasta no ver sus siluetas.

Tras las palabras de Vegitto, Naruko sintió un mar de emociones que ni ella comprendía, sintió rabia, tristeza y también… ¿celos?

"Es….to que… siento ¿son celos?, ¡NO!, porque voy a sentir celos, Vegitto solo es mi amigo, sí, eso." Mientras pensaba esto poco a poco se descomponía en sentimientos encontrados.

-Oye, Naruko. ¿Te encuentras bien? Vegitto agitando su mano enfrente de Naruko para ver si reaccionaba y en efecto. –¡Eh!, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haces Vegitto?- preguntaba Naruko al ver al saiyajin preocupado.

-Nada, solo que estas roja. ¿No tendrás fiebre?- poniendo su frente con la de Naruko haciendo que se sonroje más por la cercanía del saiyajin.

-¡NO!, estoy bien, solo ya me quiero ir a mi casa. Eso es todo.- decía Naruko tratando de aparentar enojada para ocultar su sonrojo por la cercanía que tuvo con el saiyajin.

-Oh. Es eso jajaja, entonces… ¿quieres venir con migo?- preguntaba Vegitto sin notar que Naruko estaba sonrojada. Tal parece y tiene el carácter de Goku.

Naruko al sentirse extraña no supo que decir, pues malinterpreto la preguntando pensando que era una propuesta de cita a si que solo salió corriendo dejando al saiyajin desconcertado y también preocupado porque en verdad creía que estaba enferma.

Y con sus pensamientos se dirigió a su casa para descansar y prepararse para el otro día que tendría una prueba muy temprano.

* * *

Al otro día, eran la 9 de la mañana y Kakashi ni Vegitto habían llegado a la hora acordada. Pues Sakura, Naruko y Sasuke estaban desde las 5 de la mañana sin desayunar.

En eso se veía una silueta que corría y parecía estar saludando. – ¡Hola! Uff, creí que nunca… llegaría.- riendo tan despreocupado y cansado que no se percató en el momento que Sakura le dio un golpe en su cabeza.

-Oye, po-porque me golpeaste.- con lágrimas en los ojos y sobándose la cabeza pregunta Vegitto a una Sakura que parecía molesta.

-¿¡Que porque te golpee!?- pues sí que parecía enojada. –¡Pues porque es tarde grandísimo animal.- los gritos de Sakura asustaron tanto a Naruko como a Sasuke que solo se alejó un poco.

-Es-esque me desperté tarde y me quede a desayunar.- Decía Vegitto mientras movía desesperadamente las manos en el frente tratando de justificarse.

-¿¡QUE, QUE! Porque diablos comiste cuando Kakashi sensei dijo que no comiéramos!- ahora se unía a la conversación Naruko que no había dirigido ni una palabra o mirada. Talvez por lo de anoche.

-Esque la mama de Sasuke, la señora Mikoto paso a la caza y mientras estaba ahí me recordó de la prueba y también hizo desayuno y no me pude negar, olía delicioso.- terminaba de decir todo Vegitto y recibía otro golpe por parte de Sakura.

Sasuke solo estaba meditando lo que dijo Vegitto. "Mi mama porque diablos iria a su casa, acaso…" mientras pensaba cada idea que le pasaba por la cabeza tratando de olvidar todo, las mujeres fulminaban a Vegitto con la mirada. El saiyajin solo pedía compasión con los ojos.

Aunque no fue necesario porque de pronto Kakashi apareció. –Hola- saludaba Kakashi con una sonrisa.

=Casa de los saiyajins=

-Oye, kakaroto. Que crees que pasara durante nuestra estancia en este lugar.- Dejando su orgullo y poniéndose pensativo.

-No tengo idea. Pero talvez sucedan cosas que estas personas nunca han visto pero… a pesar de eso, estoy decidido de traer paz a este planeta.- Serio decía Goku, con gran decisión. –Hump… lo suponía.- con su sonrisa de lado hablaba Vegeta.

=Campo de entrenamiento no. 13=

-Esque me perdí por el sendero de la vida.- Kakashi tan despreocupado como siempre se justificaba por su llegada tardía.

-Bueno, no hay que perder tiempo, ya díganos que clase de prueba tenemos que hacer.- Sasuke que por primera vez hablaba. –Mira nada más, creí que eras mudo.- Decía Naruko con una sonrisa zorruna. –Hump- Se limitó a decir Sasuke.

-Su prueba consiste en quitarme estos cascabeles. Tienen hasta el mediodía para quitármelos.- Explicaba Kakashi a sus alumnos. –Mmmm no entiendo muy bien.- Con una mirada que denota concentración máxima.

-Ahí… tengo tres cascabeles ustedes deben quitármelos. Si no me los quitan…- dejando una pausa dramática Kakashi. - regresaran a la academia.-

.

.

.

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo de "saiyajins en Konoha" un saludo y espero que tengan buen día noche o tarde. Se despide su amigo Ammbu. Aaaaadioooss.


	4. La batalla contra el Vegitto falso

Hola amigos que tal todo bien, todo correcto… y yo que me alegro jeje. Bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "saiyajins en Konoha" y también a unos personajes que do voy a dar detalle pero en el próximo capítulo o un capítulo especial sí que les explicare el cómo es que están aquí.

 _=Curiosidades=_

 _-Los usuarios del ki se ven afectados por los genjutsus._

 _-Cuando Vegitto se dormía en clase siempre escuchaba lo que decía Iruka aunque no prestaba demasiada atención._

 _-Mientras Vegitto está dentro del genjutsu, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruko luchan contra Kakashi como se vio en el anime._

 _-Vegitto fue entrenado por un año por Goku y así aprendió la teletransportacion pero Vegitto perfecciono esa técnica llevándolo a otro nivel._

 _-Vegitto tiene 12 años de edad, Bra 11 y Pan 10._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sin más, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y " NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **LA BATALLA CONTRA EL VEGITTO FALSO.**

Narrador. -En el anterior capítulo de "saiyajins en Konoha" nuestros héroes Goku y Vegeta contactaron con el supremo Kaiosama y supieron que se encontraban en el sur de la galaxia.- Con tono serio. –Por otro lado Vegitto se graduó de la academia y se integró en un equipo pero…- pausa dramática. –Tendrán que realizar una prueba.- Con exaltación. –Si no pasan regresaran a la academia- Kakashi infundiendo terror en un ambiente tétrico.

* * *

=CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NO. 13=

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron al unísono los 4 genin al escuchar la palabras de Kakashi.

-Pe-pero Kakashi sensei, porque ponernos una prueba si ya pasamos la academia.- preocupada la pelirrosa decía.

-Fácil… yo tengo la última palabra y si creo que no están preparados para ser ninjas regresaran a la academia.- Con un tono amable y sin tomarle importancia decía Kakashi.

-Es por eso que les tengo esta prueba- los genin se encontraban demasiado alterados por lo dicho de Kakashi. -¡Y que hay con los cascabeles!... ahí solo veo 3 y nosotros somos 4- Naruko pedía explicación pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Mmmm, buena pregunta… pues porque uno de ustedes no pasara la prueba y regresaran a la academia.- Terminaba de decir Kakashi haciendo que los genin tragaran saliva con dificultad.

-Entonces… ¡Comiencen!- Tras dar la orden Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a los arbustos más cercanos para ocultarse excepto… -¿Mmmm? Porque no se esconden.- preguntaba Kakashi mientras veía con una ceja arqueada a Naruko y Vegitto.

-Jajaja, no es mi estilo- contestaba el saiyajin. –Tampoco el mío, ¡así que prepárate viejo!, te voy a derrotar aquí mismo, ¡De veras!- rápidamente Naruko se dirigió hacia Kakashi tratando de conectar su puñetazo derecho en la cara.

Kakashi sin prestarle demasiada atención, solo se agacho haciendo que Naruko pasara de largo. El jounin en ese momento saco un libro de su bolsillo dispuesto a leerlo. -¡No me subestime!- gritaba Naruko mientras emprendía nuevamente carrera hacia el jounin realizando un sello de manos.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS!- decía Naruko mientras tres clones de ella aparecían. Juntas intentaban golpear al jounin peli plata, golpes dirigidos hacia la cabeza, deslices en las piernas, golpes por los lados pero ninguno daba en el blanco, Kakashi los repelía o esquivaba versátilmente cada golpe.

Naruko ya empezaba a perder la cordura al ver que no sirvió de nada su ataque. Ahora los 4 clones de Naruko sacaron un kunai cada una y así volvían a arremeter contra el jounin.

Un clon dio un tajo a la altura de la cabeza, Kakashi solo se agacho y le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que desaparezca dejando una nube de humo, de repente un clon salió de este mientras del otro lado atacaba otro clon pero Kakashi esquivo nuevamente los ataques y magistralmente chocando sus palmas contra el pecho de cada clon hizo que desaparecieran.

Naruko miraba con incredibilidad como fueron derrotados sus clones por Kakashi que casi ni se inmuto. Naruko sin pensarlo se lanzó ella al ataque.

Saco un kunai y ataco a Kakashi pero este esquivaba sus ataques sin problema alguno. En un momento Naruko pensó que tenía una abertura e intento darle al jounin pero en un movimiento imposible de ver para los genin excepto para Vegitto, el peliplata se colocó atrás de Naruko medio agachado.

Sakura se preocupó de su compañera de equipo al ver como Kakashi realizaba una serie de sellos con sus manos.

Por otro lado Sasuke se sorprendió al ver los sellos. "Piensa a-acabar con ello de un solo ataque". Ideas pasaban por su cabeza pero pensaba que ya tenía noción del jutsu que iba a realizar su sensei.

-¡Naruko… esquívalo rápido!- Sakura trato de advertirle a su compañero pero fue inútil. -¡Jutsu secreto de la hoja: mil años de muerte!- en voz alta decía Kakashi intentando golpear a Naruko en el trasero pero antes de impactar su mano se detuvo bruscamente.

Todos se sorprendieron por la velocidad del saiyajin. Ninguno de los presentes se percató en el momento que se movió ni en el que detuvo la mano de Kakashi.

-No voy a dejarlo que le golpee- dijo Vegitto mientras miraba a Kakashi seriamente. Vegitto tuvo un instinto de protección hacia Naruko y no es para menos, siempre andaban juntos y los saiyajines se caracterizan por ser protectores.

-Naruko, hazte a un lado, yo peleare con Kakashi sensei, jajaja- decía Vegitto mientras soltaba a Kakashi y le lanzaba una mirada retadora haciendo que Kakashi retrocediera para colocarse en posición de batalla pero se estremeció al ver semblante que cambio a uno serio de Vegitto. Una mirada penetrante, la de un guerrero de mil batallas.

"No pensé que me tendría que enfrentar a él en este momento, tendré que utilizar mi sharingan y preparar un genjutsu, espero y surta efecto." Pensaba Kakashi mientras veía a Vegitto. Realmente se encontraba nervioso ya que no sabía si su plan resultaría, pues nunca vio a Vegitto pelear, ya que en esa ocasión derroto a Gay de un golpe pero porque el jounin se lo propuso.

-¡Oye, yo estaba peleando con Kakashi sensei!- reclamaba Naruko haciendo que Kakashi saliera de sus pensamientos. –Naruko… Kakashi sensei es fuerte, déjame pelear con el.- dándole una enorme sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar y después solo asintió muy a su pesar, se dirigió a lado de Sakura en un arbusto.

Kakashi, sin dudar levanto su banda dejando ver en su ojo izquierdo un sharingan, el kekei genkai del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió a tope sus ojos, pues reconoció ese ojo y un mar de dudas surgieron en su cabeza. Vegitto por otra parte se sorprendió un poco, pero luego recordó que utilizo "eso" en el combate contra Goku.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, ni un movimiento ni ruido se escuchaba, solo el viento que soplaba se sentía en sus caras, viéndose fijamente y cayendo lentamente una hoja hasta tocar el suelo y como el sonido de una campana que dio comienzo a un combate en el que Vegitto empezó a moverse a una velocidad que los genin no podían seguir pero que Kakashi con dificultad lo seguía gracias a su sharingan.

Kakashi sudaba y temblaba por la velocidad en que se movía Vegitto. Realmente sorprendente.

De repente el saiyajin apareció al frente de Kakashi con un puño directo a su cara pero el jounin lo esquivo con dificultad dando un salto hacia atrás pero antes de que haga contacto con el suelo Vegitto se desplazó rápidamente y lo dio una patada giratoria en la espalda no muy fuerte pero que si mando a volar al peliplata. Kakashi rápidamente se movió del lugar de donde cayó a otro lugar para "despistar" al saiyajin de cabellos rojizos con negro.

"Ese golpe… sentí como me destrozaba pero algo me dice que se contuvo lo más posible." Pensaba Kakashi mientras se resentía del golpe en la espalda.

"Tengo que aprovechar este momento para preparar el genjutsu" Kakashi serraba su ojo sharingan mientras con un sello de manos acumulaba chakra para hacerlo lo más fuerte posible.

Después de unos minutos los genin estaban confundidos porque no veían a su sensei y Vegitto se encontraba mirando a una dirección sin moverse.

-Ya salga, Kakashi sensei. Yo sé que está detrás de ese árbol- gritaba Vegitto logrando sorprender a Kakashi y a los 3 genin.

"Sabía dónde estaba todo este tiempo" se puso nervioso Kakashi pues no sabe que también puede sentir las presencias. Sentir presencias, velocidad que rompe el sonido, súper fuerza, ¿que otro secreto esconde Vegitto?, eran preguntas que se formulaba.

Kakashi por fin salió sorprendiendo a los genin. "Ese maldito Son… ¿acaso eres tan fuerte?" apretando los puños y sintiendo inferior el Uchiha pensaba.

-Listo- preguntaba Vegitto con una sonrisa y ansioso de seguir peleando aunque fuera solo un juego para él. Con un movimiento de cabeza de Kakashi Vegitto se dirigió de frente con intención de darle un golpe pero… Kakashi abrió su ojo sharingan, Vegitto tuvo contacto visual de lleno y quedo inmóvil. Después de hacer la técnica, Kakashi callo arrodillado al suelo por la cantidad de chakra que utilizo.

-¿Qué sucede, porque ya no se mueve Vegitto?- musitaba en voz baja Naruko. –Tal parece que Kakashi sensei le hizo caer en un genjutsu- respondía un Sasuke que se acercaba a las kunoichis.

-Ve-Vegitto es sumamente ra…pido, parece que su taijutsu es muy alto- decía Sakura tratando de salir de su asombro.

-No creo que sea solo eso, hay algo más en él. Estoy seguro. Sasuke trataba de analizar y comprender lo que sus ojos vieron y lo que imaginaba. Claro que no se imagina su historia, ni en sueños.

-¿A… que te refieres?, Sasuke.- preguntaba la kunoichi de ojos verdes. –Por el momento no tengo idea pero… juro que descubriré lo que escondes. Son.- respondió de una forma muy fría.

-Aggg. Eso no importa ahora, miren a Kakashi sensei, en estos momentos se encuentra cansado. Ay que atacarlo- muy segura de sí misma Naruko les decía a sus compañeros que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

(Fiuuuuu) se escuchó como el puño de Vegitto impacto con el solo aire.

-¿Ummm, que es lo que sucede? En ningún momento vi moverse a Kakashi sensei.- se encontraba confundido Vegitto por la situación.

-Haber… donde estas.- serrando los ojos y concentrándose a mil para encontrar la energía de Kakashi. Pero no tuvo éxito, ni siquiera la de sus compañeros sintió.

-Esto es raro, no siento la presencia de Kakashi sensei ni la de los otros- sin éxito en su búsqueda, se dispuso a pensar pero en ese momento presintió un ataque de energía que iba directo a él.

El saiyajin rápidamente se movió para evitar el ataque. -¿Un ataque de energía? ¿Qué diablos sucede?- pensaba el saiyajin mientras analizaba su situación.

-Esto es muy raro…- en eso una figura se acercaba a Vegitto quien poco a poco abría los ojos por lo que sus ojos admiraba.

-T-tu eres…- decía mientras señalaba la figura que se acercaba. -¡Tú eres yo!

-Jajaja, estas muy equivocado mi pequeña sombra- contestaba el joven de cabellos rojizos con negro, dogi negro y playera gris.

-¿A qué te refieres?- sin saber lo que pasaba trataba de buscar una respuesta. –Tu pequeño Vegitto, eres la sombra de mi jajaja- le contesto el "Vegitto falso" mientras reía maniáticamente.

El saiyajin sin darle más vueltas al asunto se lanzó al ataque al igual que el otro repetía la acción y así chocaron puños ambos causando que la tierra debajo de ello se destrozara dejando un hueco.

"Tiene mi misma fuerza" penaba el saiyajin mientras forcejeaba con el "falso".

Sin indicio de ventaja o desventaja de un salto decide separarse. "Ya veo, esto debe ser una ilusión pero… no recuerdo como salir de ella" se maldecía así mismo por quedarse dormido en algunas clases.

De nuevo los dos Vegittos empezaron un intercambio de golpes, algunos los detenían con sus manos o piernas y otros eran esquivados por parte de los dos.

El saiyajin veía que no llegarían a nada, entonces decidió separarse para pensar fríamente en un plan.

Unos segundos después el saiyajin se movió rápidamente y se colocó atrás del falso e intento darle un puñetazo derecho en la cara pero el falso se agacho esquivándolo y le contraataco con un gancho en el abdomen que hizo que el "original" retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

"Maldición, también es rápido" pensaba Vegitto mientras se reincorporaba y sin dudarlo volvió al ataque, intento darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el falso lo volvió lo volvió a esquivar. Vegitto lo tenía en cuenta así que enseguida dio una barrida a sus pies haciendo que se tambalease y aprovecho que bajo la guardia para conectarle 10 golpes seguidos en puntos vitales en menos de unos 5 segundos. Pero después de eso golpes se reincorporaba nuevamente sin presentar daño aparente. "Como lo esperaba, es muy bueno, supongo que me voy a mover más rápido"

Así, puso dos dedos en su frente para realizar la teletransportacion pero se percató que no sentía su energía. "Tampoco puedo sentir su energía, demonios espero que no se pueda transformar" Vegitto sudaba de lo que podía pasar, pues empezaba a desesperarse. No es para menos, estaba peleando contra el mismo, era de esperarse eso. Todo eso lo pensaba Vegitto con el ego alto.

"Tendré que utilizar mi teletransportacion instantánea" así apareciendo detrás, el falso se volteo pero Vegitto se volvió a mover de lugar usando su teletransportacion instantánea.

{Nota del A. La teletransportacion instantánea es una técnica que me invente pero básicamente consiste en teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que ya así visualizado sin necesidad de sentir la energía como la teletransportacion de Goku.}

Vegitto utilizaba su técnica que parecía que se movía a una super velocidad. Vegitto se movió tan rápido que confundió a su rival. El falso bajo su guardia y Vegitto aprovecho esa ocasión para dirigirse a darle un golpe pero sucedió algo que no se esperaba el saiyajin.

El falso se transformó en super saiyajin deteniendo el golpe de Vegitto con una mano y con la otra lo golpeo en el abdomen asiendo que escupiera sangre y callera arrodillado.

"No me jodas, también se puede trasformar, tengo que acabar esto ya para salir rápidamente." El Vegitto falso dirigió una patada de hacha pero Vegitto lo esquivo con la teletransportacion en un parpadeo y estando lejos de su enemigo se transformó de golpe en super saiyajin 2.

Vegitto coloco sus manos al frente. -¡FINAL!- cargando una de sus técnicas definitivas, después llevándose sus manos a un costado. –Kame, hame, ¡HAAAA!- el Vegitto falso no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y el ataque le dio de lleno pero no lo mato solo lo dejo tirado.

-¡Es mi momento! Tengo que expulsar más poder bruscamente.- Se ponía sus manos a un costado de cada lado para expulsar energía.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- dio un grito de guerra y un vendaval seguido de un fuerte terremoto. Un aura amarilla lo cubrió, sus mechones que cubrían su frente se alzaron y una explosión de energía cegó el lugar.

* * *

-Kakashi sensei, ¡porque me amarro!- gritaba la rubia Uzumaki muy furiosa que estaba en un tronco en medio del campo amarrada.

-Porque quisiste comerte la comida antes de que diera la orden… por eso te amarre como castigo por desacatar las reglas- contestaba Kakashi sin darle atención pues leía su libro ICHA ICHA mientras de reojo observaba a Vegitto.

-Oiga Kakashi sensei, ya pasaron 5 minutos, no cree que debería liberarlo para que comamos- Sakura se mostraba preocupada por su compañero de equipo y no es para menos, lleva ahí 5 minutos y no ha podido liberarse. Todos pensaban que no había descubierto que era un genjutsu.

-Tienes razón- suspiraba Kakashi con pesadez. –Deberi…- no pudo terminar su oración porque un fuerte viento empezó de repente y un aura amarilla cubrió a Vegitto.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba Sakura mientras se cubría la cara y se sostenía de un tronco cerca de ahí al igual que Sasuke y Kakashi.

"Esto es un crecimiento de energía masivo" pensaba Kakashi mientras le salía una gota de sudor por lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del saiyajin. Después todo empezó a cesar y Vegitto dejo de expulsar poder.

-Fiu, hasta que por fin conseguí librarme de esa molesta ilusión.- secándose el sudor de su frente y con una sonrisa Vegitto caminaba a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Al llegar nadie hablo, solo hubo un incómodo silencio que desconcertó a Vegitto y después se percató que talvez mostro de más. Aunque este silencio termino porque cierta ojizafiro se decidió a hablar. -¡OYE! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto una pregunta que misteriosamente todos se hacían pero no podían hablar.

-Este… este- Vegitto trataba de disimular con una sonrisa su nerviosismo de no saber que decir pero cierto peliplata le salvo el pellejo. –Déjalo Naruto, ahorita debe comer para seguir con la prueba-

La pelirrubia se quedó callada porque cuando iba hablar se le adelanto Vegitto –Ah, sobre eso Kakashi sensei- captando la atención del peliplata.

-Me retiro de la prueba, no quiero esos cascabeles- todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del saiyajin menor. –Valla, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Y se puede saber el porqué de tu decisión?- preguntaba Kakashi tan relajado.

-Bueno, vera, me retiro porque no se me hace justo que yo gane un cascabel cuando solo fui un día a la academia y pues creo que ellos se lo merecen más que yo, jajaja- eso sorprendió aún más a sus compañeros no sabía que decir.

-Yo…- hablaba Naruko despacio pero audible. -¡Yo también me retiro!, Vegitto es mi amigo y si tengo que… regresar co-con él a la academia no me importa, ¡De veras!- volteo su cara por lo sonrojada que se puso tras decir esas palabras, Vegitto sonrió por lo dicho de su amiga y Kakashi solo los veía.

-Yo también me retiro- Con indiferencia Sasuke se retiraba dejando anonadados a Kakashi y Vegitto, pues conocían su carácter.

-Yo también me retiro, no los puedo dejar solos, somos un equipo lo aremos juntos.- Muy decidida en sus palabras Sakura también se retiraba.

-Nunca me imaginé que se fueran a retirar y querer regresar a la academia- hizo una pausa que parecía tardar horas pero sonriendo Kakashi decía –Están aprobados… felicidades- Nadie se lo creía, pensaron que era una broma.

-¿Pero porque? No entiendo- preguntaba Naruko muy sorprendida. –Fácil, el propósito de esta prueba era ver como reaccionaban como equipo, por eso puse tres cascabeles, de hecho su respuesta era la que esperaba- explicaba Kakashi a sus alumnos.

-Ha beses ay que sacrificarse, incluso si te cuesta la vida, para así salvar a un compañero y en los peores de los casos a la humanidad.- decía Vegitto haciendo que todos lo miraran confundido. "Este chico, sin duda tiene un pasado que talvez nadie allá vivido" pesaba Kakashi mientras lo veía pero se dispuso a hablar para evitar cualquier pregunta. –Es verdad porque el que abandona a sus amigos es peor que la escoria-

-Bien equipo 7, tómense un día de descanso. Desde hoy ya son shinobis de la hoja- con un pulgar arriba y sonriendo decía Kakashi. -¡Siiiiiii!- gritaron todos mientras se alejaban.

-¡Esperen, no me dejen aquí!- pedía Naruko que estaba amarrada en el tronco. De repente Vegitto con su super velocidad apareció enfrente de Naruko espantándola. –Jajaja, no te preocupes, no te voy a dejar aquí- dándole una sonrisa muy cálida que sonrojo a Naruko. –Sí, si lo que digas pero desátame rápido- Naruko trataba de disimular su sonrojo que Vegitto ni se percató por su inocencia que conversaba. Solo pensó que se había asoleado por estar ahí.

-Vamos Naruko. Te invito a Ichiraku a comer ramen, jeje- dándole una mano que Naruko con pena acepto para así ir juntos a comer. Y celebrar que desde hoy son ninjas de la hoja.

* * *

=PLANETA TIERRA=

Era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo y la noche invadía la corporación capsula. Dos jovencitas se encontraban hablando en el comedor de la compañía de Bulma.

-Oye pan- dijo una chica de cabellos azules, en su cabeza traía una diadema color rojo y vestía una blusa rosa que dejaba ver su ombligo y un pants.

-¿Qué paso Bra?- respondía la amiga de Bra, parecía tener la misma edad, sus cabellos son de color negro y tenía un paliacate sobre ellos, vestía una blusa igual a la de Bra pero de color naranja y un pants color negro. Las dos muy hermosas.

-Crees que mi papa, el señor Goku y Vegitto regresen- Bra parecía preocupada porque temía no verlos más.

-No tengo idea, pero me gustaría volver a verlos.- Pan estaba igual que Bra solo que se veía triste.

-Sabes… extraño a Vegitto- decía con melancolía Bra. –Yo igual… Bra. Yo quiero volver a ver a ese tonto- decía Pan. Al parecer las dos guardaban un sentimiento hacia el saiyajin menor de raza pura pero ¿Vegitto lo sabrá?…

.

.

.

Bueno chicos este es el final de este capítulo, espero y les guste la escena de combate ya que no es la primera que eh echo pero trate de hacerla más larga y con más detalles. Sin más me despido soy su amigo Ammbu y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. El nuevo clan de Konoha

**PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN.** Quiero explicarles el porqué de la introducción de Pan y Bra.

Después de la batalla contra Cell pasaron **7 años** para que naciera Goten, Trunks y Bra. **6 años** en que Gohan y Videl se casaron y tuvieron a Pan. Vegitto se los explicare después gg. **Goku revivió 6 años** después de morir en la batalle de Cell.

Ósea, pasaron **17 años** para la llegada de Buu y no **6 años** como se vio. Al fin de cuentas, los más pequeños no tenían la misma edad en la llegada de Buu pero prácticamente no cambio nada, solo la agregación de 3 personajes y Goku estaba vivo en su llegada pero ya tenía el super saiyajin 3.

Y la razón por que introduje a Pan y Bra es porque me agradan y además que casi nadie las anexa, también eso da un giro a mi trama y les explicare muchas cosas más adelante.

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_

 **SonGogeta68** Tu opinión es muy válida y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me agrado esa idea y tampoco me quede satisfecho con el primer capítulo jeje, también sé que hay 999 de 1000 fics que hablan de los saiyajins en Konoha pero lo que no es igual es el trama que desarrollan cada uno. Saludos amigo.

 **Guest** Me da un gustazo que te parezca increíble, de verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo y claro que lo seguiré. ;)

.

.

.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y " NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **EL NUEVO CLAN DE KONOHA.**

El cantar de los pájaros y el cacarear de los gallos dicen que un nuevo día comienza en la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

En el patio de la casa de los saiyajins ya se encontraban entrenando los 3 sin dejar pasar tiempo. Son las 7 de la mañana y ya llevaban 2 horas calentando.

De hecho en este día empezaron un poco más temprano ya que el día anterior el hokage los mando a llamar para verlos a las 10 de la mañana en su oficina para tratar un tema de su estadía en la aldea. Por esa razón los 3 empezaron más temprano de entrenar, pues como perderían parte de la mañana se levantaron temprano y eso no era problema para ellos si de entrenar se trataba.

Vegitto ese día tenia día libre, al pasar la prueba de Kakashi tomo un día libre para descansar y empezar sus misiones como ninja que era. Es por eso que él también estaba entrenando, claramente no se quería quedar atrás de Goku y Vegeta. Vegitto a pesar de su edad poseía un poder descomunal, se podría decir que estaba a la par de vegeta y Goku en super saiyajin 2.

Los saiyajins estaban meditando y realizando peleas mentales para fortalecer su mente y no destruir su casa pero mientras ellos se encontraban en ello, dos mujeres se acercaban a donde estaban ellos, rápidamente dejaron su entrenamiento y abrieron los ojos para ver a las dos hermosas mujeres.

-Mikoto. ¡Que es lo que haces por aquí!- preguntaba Goku. –Bueno… les quería traer un poco de comida- respondía con una sonrisa hermosa la mujer de cabellos azules con toques negros. Mikoto rápidamente puso una manta que traía y coloco toda la comida que preparo. De hecho tuvo que hacer bastante pues ya había visto el gran apetito de los 3 guerreros.

No paso ni 5 minutos para que lo devoraran todo, Mikoto los veía con unos ojos como platos, todavía no se acostumbraba a ver comer a semejantes bestias, de hecho no comían… Tragaban.

Los tres dieron las gracias, Vegeta se levantó y volvió a entrenar, Goku se quedó platicando con Mikoto y Vegitto se metió a la casa para bañarse.

–Goku- musitaba en un tono suave la mujer. -¿Si?, que pasa Mikoto- poniéndole atención Goku a la mujer para esperar que le dijera algo. –Quería preguntarles si ustedes se van a quedar aquí en la aldea o… van a regresar a su hogar- decía Mikoto, sin saber que ellos no eran de otro planeta, de echo lo único que saben es que vienen de "muy lejos" eso es lo único que les dijo el hokage.

-Por supuesto, estaremos aquí por un largo rato, jajaja- decía Goku dándole una gran sonrisa que sonrojo a Mikoto. Antes de decir algo Mikoto, salió Vegitto. –Oye kakaroto, ¿a qué hora tenemos que ver al hokage?- preguntaba Vegitto muy serio.

-mmmm, creo que a las 10- Goku ya ni se acordaba que tenían que estar con el hokage. –Está bien. Nos vemos luego- se despedía Vegitto con una mano en alto.

Minutos después Vegitto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, viendo las nubes sin ver nada en su alrededor pero un llanto le llamo la atención volteando a ver a una niña que estaba hincada en medio de la calle sollozando algo entre sus manos. Vegitto decidió acercarse y cerciorarse de que sucedía.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntaba Vegitto en voz baja mientras se agachaba y le tocaba la espalda. –Esque unos niños malos me tiraron mi flor y la pisaron- respondía entre llantos la pobre niña. –Qué te parece si te compro otra flor, jeje- Vegitto levanto su cara con sus dedos para que la niña lo viera a los ojos. -Si- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Los dos llegaron a la floristería Yamanaka, -Anda, escoge la flor que más te guste- así la niña se fue a escoger una flor mientras Vegitto veía la tienda. Ino vio a Vegitto quien no se avía percatado que estaba ahí. "¡Hiiiiiii! Ahí está Vegitto" pensaba Ino mientras se acomodaba su cabello y se acercaba a Vegitto que estaba volteado. –Hola, Vegitto- le hablaba Ino cerca del oído de forma sensual, Vegitto se asustó saltando al frente y viendo a Ino como lo miraba con una mirada picara. –O-oh, hola Ino, jeje- reía nervioso al ver la actitud de la rubia.

-Y que haces aquí- preguntaba mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo. –Acompañe a esta pequeña para comprarle una flor- decía Vegitto viendo a la niña con una sonrisa. -¿Y porque ases eso?- viendo a Vegitto con curiosidad. –Esque la encontré llorando porque ella tenía una flor pero se le estropeo y entonces la acompañe a comprarle otra- respondía Vegitto haciendo que Ino lo mirara con ternura.

-Ahí, eres un encanto- decía Ino pasándole un dedo en su pecho pero la pequeña hablo y dijo que ya tenía su flor. Ino se molestó porque tenía que cobrarle la flor y separarse del saiyajin.

-Gracias- le dijo la pequeña a Vegitto que le dio una sonrisa y le alboroto sus cabellos. La pequeña se fue e Ino se acercó a Vegitto, otra vez.

-Oye, ¿podemos ir a comer un helado?- decía Ino captando la atención de Vegitto. –B-bueno- respondía mientras se ponía una mano en su nuca y reía nerviosamente. -¡Excelente!, mi descanso será en media hora-.

Pasaron treinta minutos e Ino salió de la florería con una blusa color crema y un pantalón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Se acercó a Vegitto que estaba sentado en una banca. –No tienes otra ropa aparte de esa- decía Ino con sus manos en la cintura mientras veía a Vegitto con su playera naranja debajo de su dogi azul y sus guantes blancos.

–Jejeje, me siento muy cómodo con mi ropa que llevo puesta- reía nervioso y veía con miedo a Ino por su carácter pero por suerte solo suspiro. –Bueno, mejor vamos por un helado- y tomando la mano de Vegitto fueron a comprar un helado. Al llegar al lugar se formaron para pedir un helado, la primera en pedir fue Ino pero las cosas se complicaron.

-Debe de tener helado de dieta- gritaba Ino, -señorita, ya le dije que no tenemos de ese helado- sudaba del miedo el pobre vendedor.

-Entonces quiero un helado natural- volvía a pedir Ino ya muy molesta. –Lo siento señorita pero me temo que no tenemos de ese- respondía el vendedor mientras se alejaba de la barra.

Ino estaba furiosa, no fuera por Vegitto que agarraba a la rubia el vendedor ya estuviera muerto. –Ya Ino, solo pide uno de chocolate, a todos les gusta de ese sabor- el saiyajin quería satisfacer a la rubia –No demasiadas calorías- respondía de brazos cruzados. –Bueno entonces uno de vainilla- volvía a sugerir un sabor el saiyajin. –Demasiada azúcar- le gritaba Ino al saiyajin que se asustó por la actitud de la rubia.

Los presentes veían la escena con miedo de salir lastimados por los arrebatos agresivos de la rubia Yamanaka.

-Ino, debes decidirte rápido que sabor quieres, las personas esperan su turno- le decía Vegitto e Ino volteo a ver a las personas con una mirada asesina que más de uno se orino en los pantalones. –Tch- fue lo único que dijo la rubia.

-Mira, espérame afuera y yo te llevo el helado que yo quiera- a Ino no le pareció pero no quería discutir, molesta se encamino a la salida.

Después de unos minutos, salió Vegitto de la heladería. –Ten- decía el saiyajin y le daba el helado de sabor fresa. Ino solo veía el helado en su mano. -¿Qué sucede Ino?- preguntaba el saiyajin. –No me puedo comer este helado- respondía la rubia, Vegitto ya no sabía que hacer tras la actitud de Ino. –Es por tu dieta- recibiendo una mirada fulminante que asusto al saiyajin, pero decidió seguir.

-No es malo comer de vez en cuando algo que te gusta- decía Vegitto mientras de un bocado se acabó su helado. –Ahhh, yo siempre como lo que yo quiero y después entreno para bajar la comida, tú también podrías hacer lo mismo- Ino volteo a ver al saiyajin y se topó con una sonrisa cálida que la perdió de la noción del tiempo.

-Ino, ¿estás bien?- preocupado el saiyajin movía de un lado a otro su mano enfrente de la cara de la rubia. Un poco después Ino se reincorporo y al ver al saiyajin tan cerca se sonrojo.

–E-eh sí, estoy bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- se volteaba para que Vegitto no viera su sonrojo.

– ¿Mmmm?, ya van a ser las 10, ¿me quieres acompañar a la torre hokage?- viendo la posición del sol preguntaba Vegitto. -¿Para qué?- pregunto Ino muy confundida. –No lo sé, yo también tengo duda- respondía torpemente el saiyajin. –Bueno, vamos- y así los dos se encaminaron a la torre hokage.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino, lentamente se acercaban a la puerta del hokage mientras hablaban entre ellos, pero antes de tocar la puerta Vegeta, Mikoto y Goku aparecieron con la teletransportacion enfrente de los muchachos.

-Kakaroto, veo que llegamos al mismo tiempo- reía Vegitto por la repentina aparición de los adultos. –Jaja, sí. Sentí tu ki y decidí utilizar mi teletransportacion para llegar rápido- respondía con una sonrisa típica de los son.

-Deberías esconder más tu presencia, el poder que emanas ahora mismo es suficientemente fuerte para sentirse en todo el planeta, insecto- sabiamente vegeta decía. Y talvez estaba exagerando o ¿se quedaba corto? ¿Acaso eso preocupaba al príncipe saiyajin? Puede ser una posibilidad o tal vez no

"¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Vegitto es tan fuerte como para que su fuerza se sienta en todas las naciones shinobis?" eran algunas preguntas que Ino se formula mentalmente. No sabía que decir pero trato de agarrar confianza y hablar. –Oye Vegitto, ¿de dónde los conoces?- una pregunta tonta de parte de Ino pera también es cierto que todavía no conoce nada de él.

-Mmmm, Vegeta es un amigo- decía Vegitto captando la atención de Vegeta. –Yo no soy amigo de nadie- tal vez Vegeta no pensaba lo mismo pero siempre estaba junto a Goku y Vegitto. Cualquiera pensaría que son buenos amigos.

-No le prestes atención, es algo amargado- Vegitto ponía su mano a un lado de su boca para que el saiyajin no le escuchara.

-El otro es Goku…- decía mientras lo señalaba y el mencionado saludaba con su mano en alto. Vegitto se detuvo por un momento. –Es mi hermano- wow, wow, wow. ¿Desde cuándo Goku tiene un hermano? Existen demasiadas cosa que son desconocidas totalmente. Talvez pronto conozcamos la historia de este personaje pero no es el momento aun.

-¿No sabía que tenías un hermano mayor?- decía la rubia con sus manos en su cintura. –Es genial, tienes un hermano mayor, jejeje.- la rubia reía pícaramente y abrazaba el brazo del saiyajin menor. –Bueno, algo así-

-Ya cállense insectos, demoños prisa a ver que quiere el hokage, ya me quiero ir a entrenar- Ah Vegeta le parecían patéticas estas pláticas además que pensaba que no debían hablar de más y conociendo a Vegitto y Goku pronto la regarían.

Los 5 llamaron a la puerta para que el hokage les diera el permiso de entrar. Dentro de la oficina vieron que estaban algunas personas, los líderes de clanes y también se encontraba Danzo Shimura.

-Bien, me da gusto que estén aquí- dándole una fumada a su pipa el hokage decía. –Sin rodeos, mejor díganos porque nos quería ver- Vegeta decía serio pero sin sonar irrespetuoso.

-Sera un placer señor Vegeta pero antes me gustaría presentarles a los líderes de clanes- claro que los saiyajins ya los avían visto antes pero no sabían que quienes se trataban realmente.

El hokage camino lentamente hacia los saiyajins y se paró firmemente frente a ellos dispuesto a hablar. –Él es Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan Hyuga, él es Inoichi Yamanaka líder del clan Yamanaka, él es Shikaku Nara líder del clan Nara, él es Chaza Akimichi líder del Akimichi, ella es Tzume Inozuka líder del clan Inozuka y por último él es Shibi Aburame líder del clan Aburame- termino de presentar a todos los líderes de clanes.

-Ellos encabezan los clanes más importantes de la aldea de la hoja- dándole otra fumada a su pipa el hokage dirigía su vista hacia los saiyajins, estos no entendían mucho y se notaba el desconcierto en Vegitto y Goku.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que es un clan?- Ino se rio por la pregunta de Vegitto, le pareció tonta. –No agás bromas, todos saben que es un clan- Vegitto no entendía que era lo gracioso y no sabía que broma hizo.

-Ino, es natural que Vegitto no sepa de los clanes, hay muchas cosas que todavía desconoce- decía el hokage con amabilidad pero detonando seriedad y sabiduría. –Respondiendo a tu pregunta Vegitto. Un clan está formado por ciertas personas que tienen habilidades únicas de su clan y algunos clanes poseen técnicas que solo se transmiten por la sangre de sus generaciones- el hokage trataba de ser claro para que los saiyajins lo entiendan cosa que si logro, de veras.

-Oh… son como los saiyajins ¿¡verdad Vegeta!?- los presentes se desconcertaron por lo dicho del Son, ¿Saiyajins? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca habían escuchado algo igual, no sabían que pensar excepto el hokage que ya había escuchado un poco de la historia de la raza guerrera.

-Saiya, ¿Qué?- Ino gritaba explicación alguna que Goku iba a dar pero Vegeta le tapó la boca para que no hablara de mas pero Goku se imaginó algo al tener la mano de Vegeta en su boca.

-¡AH! ¿¡Qué te pasa kakaroto!?- decía Vegeta mientras se limpiaba su mano, pues Goku la lamio. –Jijiji- reía Goku por la reacción de su rival, Vegitto estaba igual pero los presentes veían con una gota de sudor en su cien la idiotez de idea que tuvo Goku. –Jajajaja, ya, ya. Es un gusto conocerlos, Mi nombre es Son Vegitto- poniendo un puño en la palma de su mano y haciendo una reverencia. –Él es son Goku- el saiyajin sonreía y saludaba con su mano en alto. –Y él es Vegeta- el príncipe solo misuto un –Hump- como respuesta.

-Ahora si nos podría decir la razón de esto- pedía Vegitto ya la razón de querer verlos. –Verán… la razón por la que los convoque a todos aquí es porque quiero pedirles a ustedes que conformen un clan de Konoha- todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho del hokage, hasta Danzo se impresiono.

-Y que se supone que debamos hacer- ahora Vegeta preguntaba. –No es nada difícil, solo tienen que seguir como ahora, realizando misiones pero…- se detuvo y camino hacia su escritorio, agarro un papel con escritos y se lo entrego a Vegeta.

-Ya veo, esto es lo que debemos hacer para quedarnos aquí- hablaba vegeta. –No, eso solo es un permiso para que su clan crezca rápidamente. Claro si ustedes están de acuerdo.- le daba una fumada a su pipa mientras el hokage hablaba.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntaba Goku muy confundido. –Kakaroto, tenemos derecho de casarnos con las mujeres que queramos- respondía el príncipe saiyajin, mientras que los líderes quedaban atónitos.

-Vaya, eso es extraño, y… yo no me casare con alguien que no quiera casarse con migo- decía Goku tomando una pose pensativa. –Está bien señor Goku, no los obligaremos pero quiero que sepan que están en la ley de restaurar clan- el hokage amablemente decía.

-Oye kakaroto, tal vez no conozcas mucho de los nuestros pero nosotros practicábamos la poligamia para tener un ejército mayor- Vegeta estaba cruzado de brazos al decir esto. –Poli ¿Qué?- preguntaba Goku muy confundido por la palabra tan complicada que Vegeta le dijo. –Tch, olvídalo- sin más vegeta se volteó para otro lado.

-Entonces… ¿aceptaran oh no?- ahora era danzo quien hablo, los saiyajines lo miraron seriamente por que el ki que desprendía ese sujeto infundía maldad. Los tres ya lo avían sentido pero no le prestaron tanta atención hasta ahora.

-Por mí no hay problema pero que quede claro que no me casare con alguien que no quiera casarse con migo- decía muy serio Goku. Con la respuesta de Goku el hokage miraba a Mikoto, parecía tener un plan porque ya conocía Danzo y seguro que quería usarla para sus fines y querer que recree el clan Uchija.

-Supongo que no hay de otra, pero yo no me casare con nadie- Ahora era vegeta el que respondía. –Oiga señor Hokage, y ¿esa ley va para los tres?- Esta vez era el Hyuga que hablaba, tal vez quería reforzar su linaje queriendo casar a una de sus hijas con algún saiyajin.

-Sí, pero Vegitto solo se podrá casar hasta cumplir los 16 años, eso sí acepta- respondía el hokage mientras volteaba a ver al saiyajin menor.

-Mmmm… creo que está bien por mí- decía Vegitto sin problemas. –Bueno entonces queda decidido, desde hoy abra un nuevo clan de Konoha… díganme ¿Cómo quieren llamarlo?- parecía contento el hokage, él pensaba que pronto conseguirán la paz en el mundo shinobi.

-Veo que los integrantes de cada clan tienen de apellido el nombre del clan. Supongo que podría ser el apellido de Kakaroto, como yo no tengo apellido que sea el de el- indiferente como siempre decía el príncipe saiyajin.

-Entonces será el clan Son, y quiero decir algo…- el hokage se ponía serio ahora. –Eh visto que la señorita Mikoto ha estado muy allegada al señor Goku, que le parece si usted es la primera prometida del saiyajin- esta petición del hokage sonrojo muchísimo a la Uchija que no sabía que decir, y por otro lado Danzo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, perdía una oportunidad de utilizar a Mikoto para sus fines.

-Por mí no hay problema pero si ella no está de acuerdo…- pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir por que la mujer lo interrumpió. –Este… por mí no hay problema- con una sonrisa pero muy sonrojada respondía Mikoto. –Mikoto…-musitaba el saiyajin.

-Yo quiero ser la esposa de Vegitto- La rubia Yamanaka alzaba la mano y hablaba, su padre está sorprendido como todos y Vegitto no sabía ni que decir.

-Ino…- grito su padre pero el hokage lo detuvo. –Déjala Inoichi, puede ser la prometida pero no se casaran a un, claro si el joven la acepta- decía el hokage con una sonrisa.

-Este… no sé qué decir… señor Inoichi, por favor no me mate pero Ino es muy amable y muy linda, por mí no hay problema de estará con ella.- Ino se puso más roja que cuando dijo que quería ser la esposa del joven saiyajin.

El líder del clan solo suspiro y se resignó a quedarse callado, luego hablaría con su hija en privado.

-Excelente entonces… Se le da la bienvenida al nuevo clan de Konoha. El clan Son- sonreía mientras decía el hokage. Estaba más que contento…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno chicos, me eh tardado en actualizar pero tratare de subir más seguido. Sin más se despide su amigo Ammbu y hasta el próximo capítulo aaaaaaaadiooss.


	6. Los escoltas

**Que tal amigos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Saiyajins en Konoha", y espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que he tardado en actualizar mi fic, la verdad no pensé tardarme tanto pero eh tenido demasiado trabajo en la preparatoria. Las tareas me han succionado tiempo y no podía escribir pero le eh metido velocidad para que tengan capitulo hoy. También tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 **David1010.** Me alegra que te esté gustando, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Y si tenía pensado una mujer para vegeta y creo que Anko también estaría bien para el príncipe, su carácter es compatible con el de vegeta a mi parecer bien.

 **SaiyajinSannin** **.** Jejeje, si esas mujeres son unas loquitas y saben aprovechar el momento. Claro que seguiré con la historia, hasta la próxima amigo un saludo.

 **Guest.** Si es verdad que Briefs es su apellido pero no de saiyajin, sabes, ese apellido mes por parte de Bulma y como es así yo me base en esta ocasión a decir que no tenía apellido. También dije eso porque no he escuchado que un saiyajin tenga apellido. Claro Goku tiene pero él se crio en la tierra, incluso su nombre cambio pero el otra historia jeje. Un saludo amigo.

.

.

.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Inicio de la saga "El país de las olas"**

* * *

En el anterior episodio de "saiyajins en Konoha" los saiyajins se encontraban entrenando a muy tempranas de la mañana. Mikoto quien llego a pasar tiempo con los saiyajins le llevo comida.

"Luego nos vemos" decía un Vegitto que salió a caminar pero se encontró con una pequeña llorando por su flor, Vegitto se ofreció a comprarle otra para que no siguiera llorando así encontrándose con Ino, después dieron un paseo.

Más tarde los saiyajins se reunieron con el hokage y los líderes de clanes para anunciar al nuevo clan de Konoha.

Dieron vía libre para la reproducción de los saiyajins y sin más que perder, Mikoto se dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir ofreciéndose para esposa de Son Goku e Ino con Vegitto.

Que les espera a nuestros héroes en este largo viaje…

* * *

 **LOS ESCOLTAS.**

Un día después de la promulgación oficial del clan "Son" de Konoha los saiyajins se encontraban entrenado en la cámara de gravedad que Bulma les mando junto con las capsulas.

Vegeta tenia pesas en ambos brazos y piernas mientras lanzaba golpes en el aire, Goku estaba realizando lagartijas parado de manos mientras se sostenía de un solo dedo y Vegitto se encontraba en posición de flor de loto con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, este entrenaba su manejo de control de ki ya que no era muy bueno con ello.

 ***TOC* *TOC***

Al parecer tocaban desde fuera de la cámara de gravedad, este sonido hizo que los saiyajins detuvieran su entrenamiento. Vegeta decidió apagar la cámara de gravedad mientras que Goku toco un botón y de in mediato la puerta empezó a abrirse hacia abajo en dirección al exterior.

Poco a poco bajaba la puerta y se podía observar a un cazador ANBU frente la cámara de gravedad.

-Hola, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto un jovial Goku.

-Buenos días Goku-san. Disculpe las molestias pero el hokage requiere de su presencia y de la de Vegeta-sama- respondía el cazador ANBU ante la pregunta del saiyajin.

[Nota del autor. Si amigos, eh decidido agregar las terminación 'sama' 'san' 'chan' etc., etc. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues lo hago porque me ha dado la impresión de que así tiene más profundidad una palabra y sin más seguimos…]

-¿Y cómo para que nos quiere ver el Hokage? Espero sea importante como para interrumpir mi entrenamiento- ahora era Vegeta que se unía a la conversación.

-Hokage-sama les tiene una misión 'especial'- decía el ANBU desconcertando a los saiyajins mayores.

-Bueno… supongo que no hay de otra Vegeta…- decía con mucho pesar el saiyajin de dogi naranja.

Después de esa charla el ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo para dejar a los adultos solos. Estos entraron a la cámara de gravedad y le hablaron a Vegitto, este se espantó y callo de trasero por culpa de Goku que le grito en el oído.

-¿Qué te pasa kakaroto?- gritaba Vegitto molesto por la interrupción.

-Tranquilo Vegitto. Veras, nos vamos a una misión yo y Vegeta…- no termino de hablar porque su rival lo interrumpió. –Kakaroto, no se dice 'yo y vegeta' se dice 'Vegeta y yo' tonto-

Goku no entendió nada, solo ladeo un poco su cabeza por las desconcertantes palabras de Vegeta. El príncipe solo se llevó una mano a su cara y solo dijo "olvídalo, es mucho para tu cabeza vacía".

-Bueno, bueno, pero… ¿para qué me interrumpieron?- preguntaba Vegitto con un poco de molestia aun.

-Para que salgas de aquí. No quiero que destruyas la cámara de gravedad, insecto- contestaba Vegeta de forma monótona y de brazos cruzados.

-Ahhhhhh…- Vegitto se entristeció y la reacción de este hizo que Goku se riera, así como Vegeta sonreía de lado.

Parece que las vidas de los saiyajins están cambiando de una manera impresionante. No cabe duda que la amistad puede cambiar personas, incluso si tienen un corazón frio o están perdidos en la venganza y cegados por el odio… una amistad te cambia para bien…

* * *

=TORRE HOKAGE=

Unos minutos después, los saiyajins adultos subían las escaleras de la torre hokage, subiendo paso a paso, lentamente. Poco a poco se acercaban a las puertas del líder de la aldea.

Enfrente de la puerta, Goku se dispuso a tocar. Una voz ronca dijo 'pase', así los saiyajins abrieron la gran puerta de par en par y ahí estaba… el hokage parado, viendo por su ventana mientras les daba la espalda.

Este poco a poco se empezó a girar para quedar de frente de los saiyajins de raza pura.

-¿Para que nos mandó a llamar… hokage-sama?- pregunta Goku con un poco de curiosidad.

-Verán…- se detuvo por un momento el viejo, dándole una fumada a su pipa después soltar una bocanada de humo.

-Ayer, después de terminar nuestra reunión, nos llegó una carta con una petición…- el hokage empezaba a rememorar lo sucedido.

* * *

 _Flash back_

El hokage se encontraba en su oficina haciendo lo que parecía estar acomodando algunos documentos. Probablemente dejando todo en orden para ir a descansar, pues la oscuridad se empezaba cernir.

 ***TOC* *TOC* *TOC*** -Hokage-sama, hokage-sama…- gritaba un desesperado shinobi desde fuera de la oficina del líder de la hoja.

-Pasa- se escuchó decir al hokage.

-Hokage-sama, nos ha llegado una carta del señor feudal…- esto sorprendió al hokage, no se hubiera imaginado que el señor feudal le mandara una carta. Algo sorprendente para ser verdad.

El viejo se perdió en una especie de trance, lentamente agarraba el sobre que contenía la supuesta carta. La observo por unos instantes y decidió abrirla.

Leía detenidamente cada palabra escrita en la carta, no quería perderse ningún detalle. Con cada recorrida dada con sus ojos, se hacía preguntas ¿Cómo le llego esta información? ¿Qué es lo que busca con esto el señor feudal? El viejo Sarutobi sí que tenía un verdadero dilema.

 _PD. Quiero que entre las escoltas estén presentes Son Vegeta y Son Goku._

Con las ultima palabras escritas en la carta, el hokage tuvo de que pensar por un rato. Sentado, sus codos apoyados en su mesa y su mentón entre sus manos. El hokage analizaba todo con su mirada cerrada, pensaba en quien pudo darle información sobre los saiyajins.

Por suerte para él, nadie sabía de sus orígenes aparte de él. Eso es un puntazo.

-Te puedes retirar. Gracias…- dando unas últimas palabras para que el ANBU se retirase.

 _Fin del flash back_

* * *

-Mmmm…- Goku se encontraba con una mano en su mentón como analizando alguna ecuación.

-Entonces tenemos que escoltar a ese señor y a su hija…- No muy convencido decía el príncipe saiyajin.

-Así es…- en eso la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a dos personas entrar. –Hola Kushina-chan- dijo un eufórico Goku al ver a la pelirroja entrar. –Hola, Goku-san- respondió la Uzumaki con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que estaba ocupado. Hokage-sama- decía muy cordial mente su hijo, Azuma Sarutobi. –De hecho… los esperaba también a ustedes- respondía el hokage.

-¿Para qué nos quería, hokage-sama?- preguntaba la pelirroja un poco curiosa.

-Les daré los detalles de su misión…- diciendo esto, el hokage saco la carta de su cajón para proseguir a hablar. –Su misión consiste en escoltar al señor feudal y a su hija Suika al país del té. Tendrán que llevarlos sanos y salvos.-

-En tres horas saldrán rumbo a su misión- a lo que los 5 asintieron y se encaminaron a sus respectivas casas para preparar todo para la misión de rango S.

Afuera de la torre hokage, Kushina se despedía de Goku y Vegeta, al igual que Azuma. Goku pensó en utilizar su teletransportacion para llegar más rápido a su casa, se concentró y le pidió a Vegeta que tomara su hombro.

 ***Fuuu*** Así desapareciendo del lugar los dos saiyajins.

* * *

=Casa de los son=

-Jajajaja, pero que tonto es- reía Vegitto mientras miraba un programa en la televisión. Si, en la televisión, misteriosamente Bulma les mando una gran televisión del tamaño de un cuadro promedio.

De repente vio como dos siluetas aparecían enfrente de él, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y espantara del susto.

-Otra vez tú. Kakaroto- maldecía el saiyajin menor a Goku porque ya era la segunda vez en el día que le hacia los mismo.

-Jaja… perdóname Vegitto- rascándose la nuca decía Goku. –Que más da, hazte a un lado. Estoy viendo mi programa favorito… ¡Monos ninjas!- eufóricamente y con su puño en alto decía Vegitto.

[No sé si entendieron la referencia de 'Monos ninjas'. Si no es así se las aclaro… Los saiyajins son como monos. Así que 'Monos ninjas hace referencia a mi fic, ya que es un nombre similar jejeje. Creo. *Me rasco la nuca nervioso* Estoy tonto jaja…]

Minutos después.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo imprudente insecto- advertía un Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos. –Ya, ya Vegeta. Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes tanto por mí- decía de forma sarcástica Vegitto haciendo que Vegeta solo se molestara más de lo que normalmente esta.

-¡Esto no es un juego! Cabeza hueca. Tómatelo enserio- volvía a decir vegeta pero más furioso. –Vegeta. Yo me lo tomo enserio. Ve mi cara de hombre serio-

[Inserta siguiente imagen para acerté una idea de la seriedad de Vegitto.]

-Tch- fue lo único que respondió el príncipe saiyajin. Así mismo Goku veía la conversación que se estaba dando en ese momento mientras reía como un niño pequeño. Realmente una relación un 'poco' extraña pero que transmitía buena vibra. Rivalidad, amistad y preocupación de unos con otros, si… aunque no lo noten están formando una nueva vida y pronto quien sabe, talvez… una familia.

Dos horas después.

-Nos vemos luego- gritaba y alzaba la mano en forma de despedida Vegitto mientras veía como los dos saiyajins mayores se alejaban poco a poco y se perdían en la lejanía.

Vegitto se quedó parado un rato viendo a la nada mientras suspiraba de aburrimiento así que decidió entrar a su hogar pero una voz lo detuvo de golpe.

-¡Vegitooo!- El saiyajin voltio para ver quien le llamaba y pudo ver que era Naruko, esta corría rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el saiyajin

-Por fin… llegue- entre jadeos de cansancio decía Naruko, pues corrió desde su casa hasta la casa del saiyajin y no es una distancia tan corta de digamos. -¿Qué sucede, Naruko-chan?- pregunto el saiyajin pero eso fue lo de menos, lo importante fue lo que los oídos de la rubia escucharon. Acaso Vegitto le dijo ¿Naruko-chan? Eso sí que era algo nuevo.

De tanto pensarlo un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la Uzumaki. Vegitto al ver esto pensó que se había asoleado y le dio fiebre. Vegitto se acercó a ella demasiado. -¿Estas bien, Naruko-chan?- esta pregunta saco de su trance a la Uzumaki pero se llevó otra gran sorpresa al tener a Vegitto tan cerca.

-Eh… yo… yo…- simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba en shock literalmente. Se perdió en la mirada color ónix del saiyajin, una mirada profunda que refleja valor y tranquilidad. Sin duda la Uzumaki nadaba entre pensamientos mientras apreciaba los ojos color ónix del saiyajin menor.

Vegitto no entendía el porqué del estado de su amiga rubia. Pero el también por alguna extraña razón se ponía nervioso con el tiempo, veía esos hermosos orbes color zafiro, no entendía nada hasta que una voz los saco de su trance.

-Naruko, te dije que vinieras por Vegitto. No te dije que te quedaras a charlar con el- sin notar, o eso parecía, la situación en la que encontraban ambos chicos, Naruko rápidamente se separó de Vegitto y trato de ocultar su sonrojo. Pero Vegitto… bueno, él es él. No entendió nada de nada hasta el último minuto.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto un Kakashi que ahora leía su libro 'ICHA ICHA'.

-¿A dónde vamos?- contra pregunto el saiyajin que se agarraba la cabeza. Parece que iba a explotar de tanto analizar las cosas y no entender nada.

-Iremos con el hokage para que nos den algunas misiones- respondía Kakashi con una sonrisa apenas visible por su máscara.

-Excelente, me podre distraer un buen rato, jejeje- contento decía Vegitto mientras que emprendían camino a la torre hokage.

Después de unos minutos de caminata en los que Vegitto y Naruko conversaron de cosas triviales y Kakashi leía su libro de perversión llegaron a la torre hokage donde los esperaban el resto de su equipo.

-Hola Sakura-chan- saludaba eufóricamente Vegitto al ver a su compañera pelirrosa quien le regreso el saludo con una sonrisa. Naruko que por alguna razón tuvo un sentimiento extraño que sentía como recorría su cuerpo y sentía desagrado. ¿Celos? Quién sabe.

"Pero porque le habla tan libremente ese Baka… espera. Porque me molesto de tan siquiera de criticar sus acciones, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera… pero. ¡No que estoy pensando! Vamos Naruko concéntrate" pensaba la Uzumaki mientras veía a Vegitto hablando con Sakura.

-Hola, Sasuke- ahora el saiyajin saludo al Uchiha que solo se limitó a un 'hump' como respuesta.

Ya que todos se saludaron entraron a la oficina del hokage para que les den algunas misiones que puedan realizar. Debido a la situación de su posición de genins solo se les podía otorgar misiones de rango bajos como por ejemplo rango 'D' o incluso 'C' pero estas eran menos comunes que se les otorgue.

Es por eso que en su primera misión les dieron la tarea de encontrar y capturar al gato Tora. Una misión complicada de principio ya que el gato era muy escurridizo.

Después tuvieron que limpiar el pasto de una casa, parecía una tarea sencilla pero Naruko al querer impresionar a su sensei y demostrar sus habilidades realizo la tarea apresuradamente pero en el camino corto las flores de la dueña.

En una tercera misión tenían que pasar algunos perros, sencilla ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es lo que uno pensaría pero que creen… si Naruko, de alguna otra manera esa chica se le complica todo. Esta vez decidió pasear al perro más grande pero era más fuerte que ella y por consecuencia le dio una arrastrada por todos lados.

Y de ese tipos de misiones realizaron por una hora, ninguno de los genins tenían problemas en resolver esas misiones. No, espera… hay una chica en especial que no estaba contenta con realizar esas misiones 'patéticas', Naruko, la rubia pechugona alocada quería un verdadero reto en el que demuestre su destreza. Claro que algo es decirlo y otra es estar en el campo de batalla.

 ***PUM***

Las puertas de la oficina hokage se abrieron violentamente por la Uzumaki. –Oiga viejo. ¡Ya es suficiente de esas misiones patéticas, yo quiero un verdadero reto!- en un tono medio molesta pero decidida decía Naruko mientras golpeaba el escritorio del hokage.

-Naruko cálmate, nosotros realizaremos ese tipo de misiones porque esas se otorgan a ninjas de su rango- regañaba Kakashi en un tono serio pero sereno a su estudiante.

-¡Pero como quiere que demostremos y crezcamos como ninjas si no tenemos misiones que nos pongan a prueba!…- replicaba la rubia. -¿Verdad Vegitto?- ahora se dirigía Vegitto que se exalto un poco porque lo metieron en una discusión en la que no estaba involucrado.

-Mmmm… supongo que Naruko-chan tiene razón- dijo tranquilamente el saiyajin que tenía sus manos en su cabeza.

-Lo ve viejo- volvió a decir la rubia pero un poco más tranquila pero contenta ya que el saiyajin la apoyaba.

-Si me quiero convertir en hokage… tengo que poner mis capacidades a prueba- dijo con total determinación Naruko, Vegitto solo veía a Naruko y pensaba que era una chica tonta pero con determinación y coraje. Así que solo sonreía por la determinación de su amiga.

-Está bien- ahora el hokage por fin hablaba y sorprendiendo a los ninjas que no se esperaban esa respuesta.

-Les tengo la misión perfecta para ustedes- diciendo esto último mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perturbadora pero que solo Kakashi admiro.

-¡¿Enserio viejo?! Eso es genial. Y de que se trata, infiltrarse en una base enemiga o algo así.- Naruko estaba más que contenta y se notaba en su actitud, cosa que le hizo gracia al saiyajin.

-Su misión será de escoltar a un hombre importante…- respondía el hokage mientras le daba una fumada a su pipa.

-Por favor. Pase…-

* * *

=Puertas de Konoha=

Momentos antes.

-¿Están listos para su misión?…- pregunto el hokage con un toque serio pero amigable a lo que los 5 jounins asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno señores. Esta tal vez sea una misión de escolta pero eso no quita que hayan percances en el camino. Talvez ninjas de alguna aldea escondida trate de secuestrar al señor feudal y a su hija. Es por eso que les pido que vayan muy atentos ante cualquier peligro.- dando una alentadoras y grandiosas palabras como solo un hokage puede hacer, pedía de todo corazón que sus ninjas se cuidaran, por más fuertes que sean.

Los jounins se despidieron y emprendieron su marcha para encontrarse con el señor feudal que por alguna razón esta misión todavía tenía intrigado al hokage.

"¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto?" esa pregunta se la hacía una y otra vez. Le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto que se empezaba a estresar así que mejor decidió dejarlo por un momento y regresar a su oficina.

Mientras en un árbol cerca de ahí. "Veamos si puedes seguir escondiendo a esos hombres, hokage-sama"

* * *

=?=

En algún lugar del basto universo podemos observar un pequeño planeta aparentemente sin vida. Pero si te acercas más a la estratosfera y te atreves a atravesarla e ir más allá de la atmosfera podemos ver una especie de casa color blanco con un símbolo de una x.

Dentro de esta se observan dos siluetas. Una grande y robusta y otra delgada y un poco pequeña.

-Así que ese es Son Goku y Vegeta- decía la figura más pequeña y con voz afeminada mientras veía atreves de lo que parece una bola de cristal.

-y el de este lado es Son Vegitto…- ahora dijo la figura más grande con voz gruesa, este veía otra bola de cristal.

-Con su ayuda podremos revivir al reino de los demonios pronto, jejejejeje.- desquiciada mente reía la figura más pequeña mientras veía todo.

"Goku, Vegeta y… Vegitto".

.

.

.

Ammbu: Si, si sé que eh tardado en actualizar pero aho. Mmmm.

Goku: Oye, creí que estabas muerto. Ya te íbamos a revivir con las esferas del dragón.

Ammbu: Jajaja, que gracioso Goku. Si me permites, tengo que…

Vegitto: Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

Ammbu: Hola, también me da gusto verte.

Vegitto: Veo que ya tienes preparada una saga interesante.

Ammbu: Si, pero shhh… no digas nada de más.

Vegitto: Bahh…

Vegeta: Espero que me des protagonismo, o si no te destruiré insecto.

Ammbu: Tranquilo viejo. Tendrás tus momentos de gloria jejeje…

Vegeta: Hump.

Ammbu: "Que problemático" –Bueno chicos sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo de ¡Saiyajins en Konoha!...

-¡ADIOOOOSSSS!- los 4 despedimos con las manos en alto.

Vegitto: Esperen. Esto no se llamaba Monos ninjas…


	7. El feudal, su hija y el constructor

**Que tal amigos es un placer volver aquí con otro capítulo de "Saiyajins en Konoha". Espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado y quisiera que me apoyaran por si me hace falta mejorar que… yo sé que si tengo que mejorar, todos lo necesitamos ya que siempre aprendemos algo nuevo y algo de alguien. Sin más, pasemos a los Reviews.**

.

.

.

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **SaiyajinSannin.** Que tal amigo, me alegra verte por aquí y… más adelante sabrás quien es esa "voz afeminada" jejeje. Tal vez en unos poquitos capítulos más, quien sabe jejeje. Cuídate amigo, un saludo tu amigo Ammbu.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante talvez abra votación o agregue.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6- capítulos.

* * *

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

[Narrador] En el anterior episodio de "Saiyajins en Konoha" nuestros héroes Goku y Vegeta fueron reclutados para la misión de escoltas del señor feudal y su hija. El desconcierto del hokage se hizo presente por la petición.

Vegitto, también empezó a hacer sus primeras misiones con su equipo, pero Naruko no estaba conforme con las misiones dadas, así que decidió pedir un verdadero reto…

Que les espera a nuestros amigos… No se pierdan este capítulo.

* * *

 **EL FEUDAL, SU HIJA Y EL CONSTRUCTOR.**

-Porque tenemos que llevar a este viejo- reclamaba Naruko mientras cerraba sus ojos en señal de enfado.

-Oye mocosa, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo que unos mocosos hagan esto…- replicaba del viejo que vestía con unas ropas rasgadas color café, un sombrero y en su mano llevaba una botella de sake.

-¡¿A quién le dices mocoso?!- volvía a gritar enojada Naruko señalando al viejo.

-A ti. Una mocosa escandalosa, a la rara del cabello rosa, el niño con cara de asesino y al pelo parado…- decía el viejo haciendo molestar a la rubia pero sorpresivamente ah Vegitto también.

-A quien le dices pelos parados, cabron- apretando dientes y mirando asesinamente como lo aria Vegeta decía Vegitto a lo cual el viejo empezó a sudar frio pero le trato de restar importancia.

-En fin… denos los detalles hokage-sama- ahora Kakashi cambiaba de tema.

-Bien. Ustedes deben de escoltar Tazuna-san…- ese es el nombre del viejo borracho. –El constructor de puentes sano y salvo hasta el país de las olas…- retomaba palabra el viejo hokage haciendo una pausa para fumar de su pipa. Entonces habla Tazuna –Así es, aunque les cueste la vida. ¿No hay problema con eso?- con una sonrisa maniática decreto el viejo constructor.

\- ¡Ninguno viejo¡- contesto la eufórica Naruko. Los demás solo asentían con la cabeza.

-Entonces preparen sus cosas, saldrán en una hora…- y con esas palabras del hokage los ninjas salieron para prepararse.

* * *

=Bosques de Konoha=

Era medio día, el sol en pleno deslumbrar iluminaba el sendero entre arboles donde Goku, Vegeta, Kushina y Asuma caminaban con rumbo al centro del país del fuego donde los estaría esperando el señor feudal del fuego.

Goku caminaba adelante junto con Kushina, tal parece que van hablando sobre cosas triviales. Mientras tanto Vegeta caminaba en silencio más atrás, junto a él estaba Asuma que no sabía que contarle al saiyajin ya que o le daba el avión o lo miraba con mala cara.

Así que mejor pensó en preguntarle a Goku una duda que tenía desde hace ya un tiempo atrás. –Oye, Goku- hablaba Asuma con voz seria. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Goku volteando levemente para ver de reojo a Asuma. –Quería preguntarte…- con una voz un poco miedosa por que temía la respuesta del Son.

-Quería preguntarte, ¿Qué tanto poder mostrarte en la demostración?- agarrando fuerzas por fin pregunto el jounin. –Mmmm ¿Cuál prueba?- respondía el Son inocentemente haciendo que Asuma le saliera una gota de sudor en la cien y Kushina solo esbozo una pequeña risita.

-La prueba que les hicieron el día de su llegada, Goku-san- respondía el jounin con voz seria. –Ahhh, pues vera…- estaba a punto de responder Goku pero su rival interrumpió en la plática. –Eso no es algo que les incumba, insecto-.

-¿P-porque no?- Articulando débilmente Asuma por la mirada fría de Vegeta. –Todavía no es momento para que sepan de que somos capaces- y así, termino la conversación, con Vegeta dejando atónito a un Asuma que se puso a pensar a que se refería con eso.

Minutos más tarde, el sol se empezaba a pones y los primeros indicios de la llegada de la noche se hacían presentes. –Creo que deberíamos parar por aquí, mañana a primera hora saldremos- decía Asuma ganando una aprobación de parte de Goku y Kushina pero vegeta solo respondió con un –Tch- sin importarle nada.

-Creo que aquí es un buen sitio- dijo Kushina en voz alta para que la escucharan los 3 hombres que estaban un poco alejados. Era un bonito y pequeño claro rodeado de árboles, estaba un poco metido al bosque fuera del sendero.

Kushina empezó a desenvolver su saco de dormir, mientras que Vegeta fue a recoger leña para la fogata y Goku decidió ir a pescar ya que a su rival no se le da bien eso. Asuma empezó a hacer su parte poniendo la casa de campaña de Kushina y la suya.

Unos minutos después, el pequeño campamento que montaron estaba terminado, los 4 shinobis se encontraban sentados sobre unos troncos alrededor de la fogata, mientras unos enormes pescados se asaban con el fuego de la fogata. Kushina platicaba feliz mente con el saiyajin de Dogi naranja, Asuma por su parte fumaba un cigarrillo, tal parece que el fumar viene de familia. Y Vegeta estaba sentado en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

-La cena esta lista- se escuchó decir a un Goku muy hambriento. Así, Kushina y Azuma tomaron un trozo y empezaron a degustar del pescado lentamente. –Vaya, este pescado está muy delicios…- Asuma no termino de hablar porque se sorprendió de la manera en la que los saiyajins comían. Y no es que fuera la primera vez que han comido juntos, solo que todavía no se acostumbraba al apetito de estos dos saiyajins.

"Me pregunto. ¿Adónde va tanta comida?" era el pensamiento de Asuma. Kushina por otro lado, se puede decir que estaba un poco acostumbrada pero aun así no podía dejar de sorprenderse. "Jijiji, parecen unos niños comiendo".

-Oiwan, now wan a fofer- decía Goku con la boca llena al ver a Asuma y Kushina que dejaron de comer. –Goku-san, no debes hablar con la boca llena- sonando un poco molesta aunque no lo este, regañaba al saiyajin que trago todo lo que tenía en la boca.

-Lo siento, Kushina-chan- se disculpaba Goku. –Entonces, ¿no van a comer?- volvió a preguntar el saiyajin de pelos alocados. –Si- respondió la mujer seguido de Asuma.

Después de terminar de comer, los jounins se metieron a sus casas de campaña excepto Vegeta, que decidió hacer el, la primera vigilancia.

* * *

Unas horas antes.

=Sendero del país del fuego=

Podemos ver como 4 genins quienes eran Sasuke, Sakura, Naruko y Vegitto caminaba junto al jounin peliplateado llamado Kakashi, ellos estaban en una misión de escolta del constructor de puentes, Tazuna.

Naruko y Vegitto caminaban en medio del grupo mientras platicaban sobre ellos. -… me gusta el ramen, el de Ichiraku es el mejor pero el de mi mama también es bueno jejeje, mmmm, o si, mi color favorito es el naranja- comentaba la rubia de ojos color azul. -¿Y tú, Vegitto?- ahora preguntaba la Uzumaki haciendo que Vegitto alzara la cara.

-Bueno, tengo una afición por el entrenamiento. Me emociona luchar contra alguien fuerte y me encanta la comida, jajaja- contestaba el saiyajin mientras que la Uzumaki volvía a preguntar -¿Y qué comida te gusta más?- poniendo a pensar a Vegitto que se preparó para contestar. –Pues mientras que algo sea comible, por mi está bien, jeje- respondía mientras que se encogía de hombros haciendo reír a la pelirrubia.

-Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y concéntrense en la misión…- decía en modo de regaño Kakashi, los dos jóvenes solo se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombres.

Así siguieron su camino, en silencio. Pasaron un par de horas, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que pasaron alado de un charco de agua. "Siento una presencia dentro del charco" pensaba el saiyajin que pasaba del lado de este. Kakashi parecía también haberse percatado, aunque no de la misma forma que el saiyajin.

Ya alejados un par de metro del charco, los ninjas sufrieron de un ataque sorpresa. De pronto, un sujeto se colocó a espaladas del jounin, quien no "alcanzo" a reaccionar, el tipo dio un tajo con su arma parecida a una guadaña, cortando al jounin, salpicando sangre por todos lados.

Los genins excepto Vegitto, quedaron atónitos, empezaban a sudar de miedo y nerviosismo al ver como su sensei fue partido por la mitad. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta otro hombre encapuchado salió entre los arbustos, listo para atacar a una Naruko que no supo reaccionar a tiempo.

A pocos centímetros el hombre encapuchado, a punto de desgarra a una Naruko que permanecía quieta del miedo. -¡NARUKO!- grito desesperada Sakura al ver que su compañera seria asesinada pero de pronto, como la velocidad de la luz Vegitto apareció en medio deteniendo con sus manos desnudas las garras del hombre.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Pero cómo?!- exclamaba un sorprendido encapuchado. Vegitto se encontraba en silencio, mirada agachada mientras tenía su mirada ensombrecida.

-No te atrevas a lastimar a nadie- exclamaba el saiyajin en voz baja, pero perceptible y que a la vez con tono molesto. Lentamente levanto su cara para penetrar con una rígida mirada al hombre encapuchado haciendo que este sudara frio.

Vegitto apretó con fuerza el agarre y las garras terminaron destrozándose ante la mirada de asombro de todos los que veían la escena. –Preparados para morir- esbozando una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se lanzó rápidamente dándole un fuerte puñetazo al encapuchado. – ¡AGGGGG!- exclamo el hombre escupiendo sangre para después caer inconsciente. -¡Maldito!- grito su compañero. Estaba nervioso, sentía el instinto asesino del "pequeño" Son. El enmascarado observaba todas sus posibilidades y se percató que estaba cerca del constructor de puentes. Se giró para quedar viendo de frente a Tazuna, entonces Sakura rápidamente se colocó enfrente del viejo posicionando un kunai al frente. -¡No dejare que te acerques a Tazuna-san!- exclamaba decidida la pelirrosa.

El hombre sin perder tiempo se lanzó al ataque. En ese instante Sasuke entro en acción poniéndose enfrente de Sakura en posición de defensa. "Mi Sasuke" pensaba Sakura con corazones en sus ojos porque creía que la estaba salvando de la muerte.

El hombre sin detenerse siguió su andanza, Vegitto estuvo a punto de atacar pero en eso sintió el ki de Kakashi dirigirse rápidamente en donde el hombre iba. "supongo que es todo tuyo, Kakashi-san" esbozando una sonrisa pensaba el saiyajin.

Peligrosamente cerca el hombre de los genins que esperaban el embate pero se sorprendieron como salió disparado para otro lado mientras daba un quejido de dolor. -¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritaba emocionada la kunoichi.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Sakura, tu igual Sasuke- les daba un pulgar arriba el jounin a sus "aprendices". –Tú también Vegitto- dijo Kakashi para después voltear a ver a Naruko –pero tú, Naruko. Nunca pensé que te quedarías parada como lo hiciste antes- Naruko realmente sentía que era una incompetente y agacho la mirada en señal de sentirse triste.

Kakashi, junto los cuerpos de los hombres que realmente eran ninjas renegados de la aldea de la neblina. Los ato a un árbol y mando una señal para que ninjas de la hoja vinieran por ellos y se los llevasen.

Los ninjas y el viejo que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra emprendían camino pero Sasuke se acerca a Naruko que seguía triste con la mirada agachada. –No te preocupes… debilucha- dijo el Uchiha haciendo que Naruko apretase sus manos furiosas pero sintió como una mano la tomaba del mentón y le levantaba la mirada.

-No le agás caso, Naruko. Y no te preocupes por lo de ahorita, solo olvídalo y para la próxima esfuérzate, no tengas miedo. Yo te apoyare.- dándole una gran sonrisa al estilo Son, esto hizo que Naruko recobrara el ánimo de antes. -¡Sí!- dijo eufóricamente mientras se lanzó al saiyajin dándole un abrazo que lo dejo desconcertado por la reacción de la pelirrubia.

Naruko al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojo y rápidamente se separó del saiyajin mientras volteo su mirada. –Me-mejor caminemos rápido, nos van a dejar- y así todos siguieron su camino.

* * *

=Cerca de la capital del país del fuego=

Ya era de mañana y Goku junto con Vegeta, Kushina y Asuma estaban a punto de llegar a la capital del país del fuego. -¿Cuánto falta?- preguntaba un aburrido Goku que caminaba con sus manos en su cabeza. –Ya casi llegamos Goku-san- respondía la Uzumaki de cabellos rojizos.

-Veo que eres muy poco paciente, Goku-san- decía Asuma con una pequeña sonrisa. –Jejeje, no para nada, solo que ya tengo mucha hambre- hablaba el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa –Ah, y por favor no me digan "Goku-san", solo llámenme Goku- replicaba el Son, de alguna manera él no era el tipo de persona tan "educada".

-Jaja, lo siento Goku-san pero no puedo faltarte el respeto- decía el jounin adicto del cigarro, Goku solo suspiro y se resignó a seguir caminando.

Siguieron su caminata en silencio hasta que Goku volvió a hablar -¿Ya casi llegamos?- volvía a preguntar el saiyajin, -No- respondía Asuma. Y así seguían caminado. Otro momento después – ¿ya?- Goku volvía a preguntar. –No- Vegeta solo caminaba en silencio pero se empezaba a desesperar por la actitud de su rival.

-¿Ya casi…- no pudo terminar porque Vegeta le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que hizo que se doliera y se agarrara la zona afectada -¿Por qué hiciste eso, Vegeta?- con dolor y sobándose la cabeza se quejaba Goku. –Porque eres un insecto que no se calla, que no ves que todavía no lle…- pero Vegeta no pudo terminar su "regaño" hacia Goku por que la voz femenina de Kushina interrumpió.

-Ya llegamos- dijo felizmente la Uzumaki, Goku y Vegeta voltearon encontrándose con una aldea un poco más "modernizada" que la hoja.

Al caminar un poco, los detuvieron unos guardias. Los guardias les preguntaron que era lo que necesitaban y Asuma respondió que eren los enviados para la escolta del señor feudal.

Un guardia les pidió que esperasen un poco al señor feudal que no tardo mucho. Se podía observar un carruaje jalado por dos guardias. –Cuando este cerca, nos arrodillaremos- advertía Kushina para ganar el asentamiento por parte de Asuma y Vegeta, pero Goku no entendió.

El carruaje se detuvo unos metros cerca de los ninjas. De esta se podía observar como un hombre bajaba lentamente, ante esto los ninjas excepto Goku se arrodillaban, incluso Vegeta se arrodillo.

-Goku, arrodíllate- Asuma hablaba en voz baja, Goku simplemente no lo escucho. El señor feudal camino a paso lento hasta donde se encontraban los ninjas. Asuma empezaba a ponerse nervioso por lo que podría decir el daimio del fuego.

El señor feudal se detuvo enfrente del Son, este mantenía una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que el señor esbozara una risita. –Hola, mi nombre es Son Goku- con su mano en alto y carismáticamente se presentaba el saiyajin. –Jojojo, así que usted, es Son Goku-san. Pues… mucho gusto- respondía el daimio.

-Levántense ninjas de la hoja- pedía amablemente el daimio del fuego. –Muchas gracias, daimio-sama, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi- se presentaba neutralmente el ninja fumador. –Mucho gusto, soy Kushina Uzumaki- inclinándose levemente en muestra de respeto la pelirroja se presentaba.

Por último, el señor feudal giro su cabeza para ver a Vegeta que ni siquiera se inmutaba. Kushina, que estaba alado de este le dio un codazo en las costillas y mirándolo con cara asesina, esto asusto al príncipe y decidió hablar. –Yo soy Vegeta- como siempre, inexpresivo y malhumorado dijo Vegeta.

-Jojojo, Son Goku y Son Vegeta, por fin los conozco- hablaba el daimio un poco afeminado para ser sinceros. Mientras tanto, desde dentro del carruaje se encontraba observando a los dos saiyajines pero en especial al saiyajin que portaba una extraña armadura y un traje color azul.

"Ese hombre…" pensaba Suika, la hija del daimio, que por alguna razón, el príncipe saiyajin se le metió en la cabeza. Pero dejo sus pensamientos a un lado porque su padre le pidió que bajara.

Los ninjas observaban como del carruaje bajaba una hermosa mujer, vestía un kimono largo con detalles de flores, y en su cabello portaba un pequeño broche con forma de flor. Aparentemente es una aficionada de las flores.

-Ella mi hermosa hija, Suika- decía el señor feudal haciendo que la hermosa mujer de tez blanca se sonrojara un poco y con tono seco y neutral dijera –No digas cosas, papa- haciendo que el daimio riese.

Suika por momentos, veía al príncipe saiyajin, pero también volteaba a ver al Son porque le pareció interesante la manera en la que sonreía. "Suika, que te está pasando" se regañaba mentalmente la hija del daimio. –Ya es hora de partir, papa- decía la princesa en tono serio a su padre que volteo a verla. –Tienes razón hija, ya quiero ir a esas aguas termales de la tierra del té, Jojojo.- y tras decir esto el daimio y su hija subieron al carruaje. Dos guardias tomaron de cada lado el transporte y alzaron camino. De frente a ellos los ninjas los "escoltaban" ahora más precavidos yo observando todo a su alrededor, claro, esto solo lo hacían Kushina y Asuma.

* * *

=Aldea de la nube=

-Esperamos órdenes, Raikage-sama- hablaba un hombre de cabello rubio llamado C. –Es nuestra oportunidad para darle un fuerte golpe a Konoha. Escuche que su señor feudal se dirigía a las tierras del té y que solo es escoltado por 4 ninjas…-hablaba el Raikage de la aldea de la nube que lleva por nombre A. -… su misión es ir a secuestrar al daimio del fuego- terminaba de decir el hombre de tez morena pero otro hombre se dispuso a hablar.

-No es que le contradiga Raikage-sama, pero no es raro que solo manden a 4 ninjas para escoltar a su señor feudal- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco, tez morena y que responde por el nombre de Darui.

-¿Por qué lo dices con un tono de preocupación, Darui?- pregunto el Raikage haciendo que el peliblanco se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-Vera… se escuchó un rumor de que un ninja de la hoja derroto a Kakashi Hatake y Asuma Sarutobi de solo dos golpes- respondió el ninja de la nube, el Raikage solo se colocó en pose `pensativa y luego se relajó.

-Si es verdad eso, espero que ese ninja no este entre la escolta del daimio. Así que ¡PREPÁRENSE!- grito el Raikage y así los dos ninjas fueron a reunir un equipo para ir a secuestras al daimio del fuego.

"A ver con que sorpresa nos sales, Hokage" pensaba el respetado Yondaime Raikage.

[Yondaime Raikage significa "cuarta sombra del rayo" o "cuarto Raikage"]

* * *

=?=

Dentro de una pequeña base con el símbolo de una "x" podemos observar a la silueta de la mujer, poseía un tono de piel azulada y portaba un vestido rojo con una capa negra. Se encontraba de espaldas enfrente de una mesa.

-Mirra-san- hablo la mujer llamando a alguien. En eso, se empezaron a escuchar algunos pasos, luego se pudo visualizar a un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y color de pie azul. –Dígame, Towa-sama- respondió el sujeto.

-¿Ya tienes el recolector de ki?- pregunto la mujer, muy hermosa por cierto, y con cabello blanquizco.

-Así es, Towa-sama- dijo Mirra mientras le mostraba una especie de pequeño contenedor con una especie de pipeta y una marca de "M", en pocas palabras, es el recolector de kiri que utilizo el mago Babidi para la resureccion de Majin Buu.

-Excelente, jujuju…- reía la hermosa mujer al ver que pronto cumplirá su objetivo.

"Saiyajins…"

.

.

.

 **Y esto ha sido todo de mi parte mis queridos lectores, espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo que trate de traerlo sin más demoras. Tan bien me gustaría que si me hace falta mejorar algún aspecto (que yo creo que algunos eh de tener que mejorar) me gustaría que me dijeran y así veré como resolverlo, eso me ayudaría e mejorar y también traer mejores capítulos de mayor calidad.**

 **Sin más me despido amigos míos, su amigo Ammbu les dice adiós.**


	8. Un guerrero misterioso aparece

**Que tal amigos muy buenas, aquí su amigo Ammbu les trae un nuevo episodio de "Saiyajin en Konoha", sé que eh tardado en actualizar pero se debe a que esta semana estuve en periodos de examen y se me complico escribir un poco, pero por fin logre terminar y me alegra.**

.

.

.

Comentarios.

 **Guest:** Que tal compañero, se que la idea es la misma que la de mi amigo "SaiyajinSannin" y la verdad me gusto como idea. Pero eso sí que quede claro, hace ya algunos meses que leí ese capítulo y no recuerdo mucho así que el desarrollo no va hacer el mismo, claro una copia no superara al original jejeje.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** Ya veremos que ara Towa, pero ya te digo que será algo interesante que talvez sea después de esta saga jejeje, y si, ya me di cuenta de las faltas de ortografía, las vi después a ver subido el capítulo ni modo. Un cordial saludo amigo de parte de Ammbu.

 **trunkskonoha** **:** Que tal amigo, que gusto que te esté gustando mi historia y la idea de una Sakura Tsundere no me parece mal y sabes que… empezare con ella en este capítulo si, así como lo lees amigo jeje, y lo de la situación de peligro de Vegitto ya la tenía planeado y con tu idea quedara mejor amigo. Gracias por tu aportación brother un saludo.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)…

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias)…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6- capítulos.

* * *

En el anterior capítulo de "saiyajins en Konoha" nuestros amigos obtuvieron su primera misión.

Son Goku y Vegeta conocieron a la hija del señor feudal, una mujer muy hermosa pero completamente seria y recta.

Mientras tanto el menor de los saiyajins, Vegitto se encontraba en camino al país de las olas escoltando a un constructor de puentes pero en el camino el inconveniente se hizo presenté, al parecer unos ninjas renegados de la niebla los emboscaron. Vegitto y Kakashi se encargaron magistralmente de ellos pero... ¿qué es lo que buscaban esos ninjas?

* * *

 **UN GUERRERO MISTERIOSO APARECE.**

En un pesquero, en medio de la neblina los ninjas y el constructor se dirigían hacía su destinó, la casa de Tazuna. Pero antes de seguir su camino Kakashi le pidió la explicación del porque le seguían ninjas ya que eso vuelve la misión de clase "b" o más.

Tazuna sin remedio cedió a explicarles la razón, desde que su país es muy pobre después de la llegada de Gato, un empresario que se mueve por las sombras y la oposición de Gato a la construcción del puente.

-Ummm, así que el puente que construyes no es beneficioso para Gato- repetía Kakashi como si estuviera analizando lo que le contó Tazuna y este solo asintió a sus palabras.

-Ya veo...- tal parece que Kakashi sigue analizando la situación -Kakashi-sensei, esta misión se nos sale de las manos, notros todavía somos genin y...- la pelirrosa Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar por que Vegitto la interrumpió.

-Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es partirle la cara a Gato y cubrir la espalda del viejo-san- decía Vegitto muy decidido pero también se encontraba molesto por las cobardías de Gato, el saiyajin menor estaba decidido a acabar con su vida lo que no sabía es que el era el que iba a morir en ese momento.

-¡Vegitto!- gritaba Sakura muy pero muy molesta asustando a Vegitto por el instinto asesino de la pelirrosa que también cuando se enoja se le ve más grande la frente, bueno, esos son los pensamientos de Vegitto.

-Sa-sakura- ponía sus manos en frente como escudo el saiyajin -Sakura, creo que esta misión es muy buena para ustedes- hablo Kakashi para impedir una muerte casi segura de Vegitto que se tranquilizó de inmediato y suspiro de alivio para molestia de Sakura.

-¡Sí!, completaremos esta misión de clase "b". ¡De veras!- grito emocionada Naruko que logro influenciar a sus compañeros, incluso a Sasuke.

-Ya llegamos- de pronto hablo el conductor del pesquero recibiendo un gracias por parte de los ninjas y el constructor.

-Síganme, es por aquí- así todos empezaron a seguir a Tazuna que los llevaría a su casa para que se queden en ese lugar durante la misión.

Ya llevaban un tiempo caminando sin encontrarse con nada sospechoso, cabe decir que desde la primera emboscada que recibieron ahora prefirieron ir más expectantes para contrarrestar cualquier sorpresa.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Naruko lanzando un kunai hacia un arbusto, esta acción sobresalto a todos. -¡Pequeña mocosa, casi me matas de un susto!- reclamaba Tazuna que se agito por la "tontería" de Naruko.

-Perdón, creí haber escuchado algo extraño ahí detrás…- se disculpaba la pequeña Uzumaki para después ver a un conejo de las nieves color blanco que estaba asustado el pobre. Sakura reprendió a la pelirrubia y Sasuke solo podía pensar una sola cosa… "que tonta".

En cambio, Vegitto y Kakashi sabían que Naruko no se había equivocado. "Ese tipo de conejos no aparecen en esta época del año. Esto solo puede ser causa de un jutsu de sustitución" por un lado pensaba Kakashi tratando de analizar la situación pero por otro lado estaba Vegitto.

"Ahí sí que había alguien, supongo que utilizo alguna técnica y esta…" Vegitto rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un ki moverse rápidamente. –Aquí, ¡agáchense!- grito Vegitto al ver como una gran espada se dirigía hacia ellos.

Todos reaccionaron a tiempo excepto Sakura que se quedó parada por alguna razón, Vegitto al verla que no se movió la empujo rápidamente fuera del alcance de la espada y él se agacho haciendo que la hoja cortara por poco la punta de su cabello.

La espada se incrusto en un árbol y en el mango callo un hombre que estaba vendado de la cara y solo se podían ver sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

-Atrás muchachos, él es Zabusa Momochi, un ex miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla…- hablo Kakashi de una forma seria nunca antes vista en el pues siempre estaba relajado. –Es un alago que Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia me conozca, jujuju- reía de forma maniática el demonio de la niebla. –Equipo 7, saben trabajar en equipo… es hora que lo demuestren. ¡Cubran al señor Tazuna!- exclamo Kakashi para después destaparse su ojo sharingan, el linaje de los Uchiha. –Vegitto, quiero que cubras al constructor de puentes…- Kakashi le dijo a Vegitto para que no interfiriera pues si se sabía de su poder talvez surjan problemas.

-Está bien, es todo suyo campeón- con una mano alzada Vegitto le dio la espalda y se colocó alado de Tazuna con los brazos abiertos.

-Después de que mueras Kakashi-san, seguirán los niños y por último el viejo- después de decir eso Zabusa se abalanzo hacia Kakashi con su gran espada. Kakashi esperaba con un kunai en mano la arremetida de Zabusa.

* **PIM* *PIM***

Se escucha como chocan las hojas de las armas unas con otras, Zabusa y Kakashi se movían a una velocidad que con el ojo genin es incapaz de seguir. Los genins estaban sorprendidos, estaban presenciando una lucha de un nivel superior al suyo pero la situación de Vegitto era distinta pues él los podía seguir perfectamente.

 **-Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina-** exclamo el demonio de la neblina para que enseguida el lugar fuera rodeado de niebla y así reducir la visón. –En esta condición tu sharingan no sirve de nada Kakashi-san- exclamo Zabusa que se ocultó en la niebla.

-Esta es la especialidad de Zabusa, ocultarse y asesinar desde el sigilo- Kakashi explico un poco la habilidad y forma de pelear de Zabusa. –Jajaja, asesinarlos mientras ustedes lloran por no saber desde donde los atacare es una situación muy especial-

"La presión que imponen los dos es grandísima, siento… siento como si me asfixiara. Debo… debo" pensaba Sasuke que tenía miedo ante la situación que estaba pasando, empuño fuertemente su kunai y lentamente mientras temblaba lo dirigía a su cuello pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Yo mejor no aria eso Sasuke, mejor observa el combate y aprende- dijo Vegitto muy tranquilo volteando a ver de reojo a Sasuke que bajo el kunai y se puso a pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-No se preocupen, no abandonare a mis camaradas. Yo los protegeré.- hablo Kakashi que seguía muy concentrado en su batalla esperando el próximo movimiento de Zabusa pero nunca imagino lo que seguía después.

-Dudo que logres protegerlos- hablo el demonio que apareció en medio de los genins y el señor Tazuna. "Mierda, no pensé que atacaría al constructor" se maldecía el jounin ante su error. Pero sin dudar se lanzó hacia Zabusa.

-¡Mueran!- exclamo Zabusa moviendo su gran espada pero un kunai la detuvo en plena acción. Era Kakashi que apareció para sorpresa de todos excepto de Vegitto que lo siguió en todo momento. De hecho el saiyajin ya se preparaba para detener al ninja renegado pero se le adelanto el peliplata.

Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejar que los ninjas arremetieran entre sí nuevamente. El choque de armas no se hizo esperar, cortes en el aire y rápidos movimientos daban los dos jounins experimentados en combate.

De pronto el ataque ceso y en medio de la niebla se observaban dos siluetas, una era Zabusa que tenía su espada en el cuello de Kakashi. – ¡Kakashi-sensei!- grito desesperada Sakura al ver a su sensei en una situación "desventajosa".

-Ríndete…- de pronto apareció otro Kakashi empuñando su kunai contra el cuello de un sorprendido Zabusa y el Kakashi que estaba ante sus ojos se volvió agua.

-Astuto, un clon de agua pero… ¡no eres el único que puede jugar!- de pronto otro Zabusa aprecio detrás Kakashi dando un tajo con su espada y cortando a la mitad a Kakashi. Todos quedaron anonadados al ver como "asesinaban" a su sensei pero rápidamente Vegitto se percató que apareció en el lago.

-Te salvaste esta vez ¡pero ya no volverás a huir!- Zabusa rápidamente se lanzó al lago y realizo una serie de sellos de manos y encerró a Kakashi en una cúpula de agua. **–Jutsu prisión de agua-** en seguida la neblina se disipo y se observó a Kakashi aprisionado en un jutsu de agua.

-¡Todos corran rápido, su misión es llevar a salvo al constructor!- grito desesperado Kakashi a sus alumnos que no se movieron de su lugar. –No creas que los dejare escapar…- dijo Zabusa creando dos clones de agua.

Vegitto al ver la situación no tenia de otra que entrar en combate pues no pensaba dejar a su sensei ahí. – ¡No Vegitto, huye rápido!- volvía a gritar Kakashi pero Vegitto no le hizo mucho caso que digamos.

-No voy a dejarlo ahí. Tranquilo, yo me encargo Kakashi-sensei- con una sonrisa arrogante pero retadora Vegitto veía a Zabusa y a sus clones. –Jajaja, te crees muy valiente niño, ¿crees poder con dos clones míos?- preguntaba Zabusa muy confiado ante la situación "ventajosa".

-Claro que puedo con tus clones pero voy a dejar que Naruko y Sasuke se encarguen del otro clon- respondió muy confiado el saiyajin para molestia de Zabusa.

-¡Naruko, Sasuke ataquen al clon de la izquierda!, seguro que trabajan bien en equipo- hablo Vegitto dándoles confianza a sus compañeros que sin dudarlo se abalanzaron hacia el clon de Zabusa entrando en combate.

-Bien, es mi turno de atacar- y así Vegitto corrió rápidamente hacia el otro clon de Zabusa, este dio un corte pero Vegitto esquivo agachándose y sin dejar de correr sujeto al clon de la cara y lo remetio contra el suelo. El fuerte impacto causo un levantamiento de polvo y después el clon desapareció.

-¡Imposible…!- Exclamo anonadado el demonio de la niebla. Naruko y Sasuke al ver a Vegitto derrotar con tremenda facilidad al clon ellos decidieron no quedarse atrás. Entonces Naruko se posiciono atrás del clon y Sasuke enfrente de este así sacando un kunai que se lo lanzo a Naruko y Naruko se lo devolvió al Uchiha y repitieron la acción dejando acorralado al clon y confundido sin poder dar un paso.

Pero no fue necesario dar un pazo ya que tanto Naruko como Sasuke agarraron otro kunai cada uno y empezaron la arremetida con el clon y al no aguantar este desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Excelente muchachos. Ahora ven y pelea con migo, insecto- hablo de manera seria mientras volteo a ver Zabusa haciendo que este lo mirara con odio. –Maldito, ¡¿crees que por derrotar a un clon me ganaras?!…- pregunto arrogantemente el jounin recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de Vegitto.

-¡Vegitto no lo hagas, él es un jounin. Por más fuerte que seas todavía no estas a la altura de el!- grito Sakura para advertir a Vegitto de su "muerte" pero eso no le gusto al saiyajin. -¡¿Qué dijiste?!... ¿crees que no estoy a la altura de el? Hump, solo observa- después de mostrar un poco de molestia con Sakura esbozo una sonrisa retadora hacia Zabusa que apretó los dientes y sin más remedio disolvió el jutsu.

-Kakashi-sensei, déjemelo a mí- pidió el saiyajin recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de Kakashi que se encontraba agotado por el uso del sharingan.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir mocoso!- Zabusa molesto se lazo hacia Vegitto que le espero con los brazos cruzados.

 ***FUSH* *FUSH* *FASH* *FUSH* *FASH* *FASH***

Se escuchaban los tajos de la espada que Zabusa con desespero intentaba conectar con el saiyajin de cabellos en punta que esquivaba magistralmente. –Por aquí, por allá, y por acá, jajaja. Eres muy lento insecto- se burlaba el genin mientras seguía esquivando.

Todos los que observaban el "espectáculo", decir sorprendidos es poco por la manera en que Vegitto se estaba burlando de un jounin.

-Esto se acabó…- Vegitto esquivo otro tajo de la espada y enseguida conecto un potente puñetazo que se hundió fuertemente en el abdomen de Zabusa haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre y callera arrodillado.

-¡¿Cómo… es… posible que un… niño como tú me… HUMILLE?!- desesperado y dolido en su orgullo gritaba el demonio de la neblina. –No importa decirlo, jajaja- Vegitto con una gran sonrisa pateo a Zabusa contra un árbol lastimandole gran parte de los huesos de su espalda. –Supongo que ahora te tengo que matar…- se paró de frente de Zabusa y Vegitto creo una espada hecha de ki cosa que sorprendió a todos por la técnica del saiyajin pues nunca habían visto algo igual.

Vegitto se preparó para darle el toque final pero…

 ***BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM***

Una explosión cerca de Vegitto levanto mucho polvo preocupando a sus compañeros que no veían al saiyajin. -¡Vegittooo!- grito desesperada mente Naruko que quiso correr hacia donde estaba su amigo pero Kakashi la detuvo, así que se quedo esperando lo peor pero un fuerte viento se hizo presente disipando todo el polvo. El causante de esto fue Vegitto.

"Esto fue un ataque de ki" pensaba el saiyajin para después fijar su mirada rígida hacia el cielo y ahí pudo notar un ser flotando de piel azulada, un pantalon azul marino y una especie de capucha color roja que cubria su cara.

Los dos se observaron detenidamente por un momento pero el personaje misterioso desapareció de su vista, después volteo a ver a Zabusa y sintió como otra presencia estaba apareciendo a su lado. En un remolino de hojas apareció un tipo enmascarado este cargo a Zabusa y desapareció en el mismo remolino.

-¡Maldición, escapo!- maldijo Naruko con un puchero al no poder evitar que escaparan.

-No te preocupen Naruko-chan. Para la próxima podrás pelear tu jejeje- animaba el saiyajin a su amiga que se tranquilizó un poco y se acordó de la técnica de Vegitto.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo hiciste esa técnica con la mano?- preguntaba Naruko muy emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Ah? Oh, te refieres a mi espada de luz final. Es una técnica que desarrolle y perfeccione hace tiempo- respondió el saiyajin hacia todos los interesados de la técnica.

-¿Podrías enseñármela?- soltó otra pregunta la chica pelirrubia y los otros genin se acercaron al saiyajin como diciendo "nosotros también queremos aprender" poniendo nervioso al saiyajin pero Kakashi le salvo el trasero.

-Ya dejen de hablar, tenemos que llegar rápidamente a casa de Tazuna-san- hablo Kakashi apoyándose en Vegitto para caminar mejor ya que se encontraba cansado y adolorido. Los genins solo asintieron con mucho pesar porque querían saber todo sobre esa técnica.

-Dime Vegitto. ¿Ese tipo es un usuario del ki al igual que ustedes?- pregunto sin rodeos Kakashi captando la atención del saiyajin. –así que se dio cuenta. Si él es un usuario del ki…- respondió algo contento Vegitto por toparse con alguien que le pueda dar pelea pues pudo sentir un gran poder emanando de él.

-Habrá que tener cuidado- cabe decir que Kakashi se encontraba un poco temeroso por si ese tipo se les volvía a presentar pero Vegitto le dio un pulgar en alto. -¡No se preocupe sensei, yo me ocupare de, el sí aparece!- sonreía animadamente haciendo que Kakashi también sonriera por la actitud de su "estudiante" –Bien cuento con tigo…-

* * *

=Sendero del país del fuego=

-Vegeta...- exclamo Goku de forma sería al sentir varias energías acercándose hacia ellos. -Si...- respondió Vegeta sin tomarle tanta atención.

-¡Oigan!, más a delante se acerca un grupo de ninjas. Supongo que vienen por Dai-sama- Goku llamó la atención de todos que se pusieron en guardia al saber de la percepción de los saiyajins hicieron caso pero lo que más les sorprendió es que le haya dicho "Dai-sama"

-Jojojo. Él es un tipo muy alegré. ¿No te interesaría casarte con el Suika?- pregunto de una forma muy graciosa el daimio a su hija que no le respondió.

-Yo me adelantare, talvez manden a algunos hacía acá. Te encargo Vegeta- pidió el saiyajin de dogi naranja a su rival que ni le hizo demasiado casó.

-¿Estás seguro de ir tu sólo?- preguntó un poco preocupada la pelirroja Kushina.

-Por supuesto, ahora regreso- y así Goku emprendió camino corriendo entre los árboles.

Goku corrió rápidamente y en eso se detuvo en medio camino al sentir que los "enemigos" se acercan.

C el censor de la nube y mano de confianza del Yondaime Raikage se percató que alguien con un poder considerable se acercaba.

-Atentos, un ninja se acerca, Darui tu grupo y ustedes dos grupos atacan a ese ninja, nosotros iremos hacía el Daimio del fuego- C rápidamente enrolo los equipos y el junto a otros 8 ninjas se dirigieron hacia donde se encuentra Vegeta y los demás. Darui y su escuadrón saltaron un poco más entre arboles hasta divisar a un hombre con un dogi de artes marciales color naranja. Los ninjas decidieron observarlo y vieron que no se movía de su lugar, estaba con los ojos cerrados. El hombre lentamente levantaba su cara y miro hacia la dirección de los ninjas que se sobresaltaron un poco.

-¿Por qué no salen? Ya sé que están ahí- exclamo el saiyajin sorprendiendo a todos, Darui en ese momento pensó que era de tipo sensorial, hizo una seña y los 9 ninjas rodearon a Goku.

-Hola- Goku cambio su expresión seria a una amigable para saludar a los ninjas de la nube que le miraron extrañados. -Veo que sus amigos se dirigen hacia donde están los míos. ¿No piensan atacar a Dai-san o sí?-

-Si lo hacemos o no ese no es tu problema- respondió Darui sin reflejar expresión alguna. –Jajaja, no importa y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ustedes?- pregunto Goku todavía de forma muy jovial sin preocupación alguna.

-Primero acabaremos con tigo y después iremos hacia donde están tus amigos- exclamo otro ninja de forma confiada al pensar que 9 vs 1 era una tontería.

-¿U? Ya veo, así que quieren pelear jejeje- Goku con una sonrisa en la cara se posicionaba en pose de pelea estilo tortuga y ante su acción los ninjas solo se desconcertaron porque un solo ninja iba a pelear contra 9.

-Muy bien ninja de la hoja…- exclamo Darui al ver su banda reguladora en su brazo izquierdo. –Ataquen- así todos se lanzaron ante Goku que los esperaba con ansias. **–Jutsu estilo de agua-** grito un ninja lanzando un chorro de agua desde su boca y mojar la tierra alrededor de Goku que vio como el agua queda estancado ahí. **–Jutsu estilo de rayo-** otro ninja se rodeó de electricidad en su mano y toco el agua así expandiendo la energía. Goku espero el ataque y

 ***BUMMM***

Una explosión se generó dónde Goku, los ninjas que veían esto empezaron a reír pero se les paso en seguida al ver a Goku ahí parado.

-Valla, si no me hubiera cubierto de ki esto hubiera salido muy mal- exclamo Goku rascándose su nuca algo nervioso. –Bien, ahora me toca atacar a mí- así Goku desapareció de la vista de todos y…

 ***PAM* *PUM* *ZAS* *PAM* *POM* *PAM***

En segundo 7 ninjas cayeron al suelo al ser noqueados por Goku. Los últimos 2 al reaccionar vieron al saiyajin parado atrás de ellos –Lárguense ahora y llévense a sus amigos- hablo de forma seria y rotunda Goku sacando del trance a los ninjas de la nube.

-¿Co-como lo hizo?- anonadado y tembloroso pregunto Darui al sentirse superado, este se arrodillo y empezó a jadear de asombro. -¿Qué… que hacemos jefe?- pregunto un poco apresurado el otro ninja que quedo. –Ay que llevárnoslos, no voy a dejar que se pierdan vidas cuando nos están dando una oportunidad- así el moreno de Darui se levantó y recogió a 4 ninjas y el otro solo a 3.

-De seguro que ya tenemos al daimio así que ya no importa- dijo Darui volteando a ver a Goku y esbozo una sonrisa. –Jejeje, talvez. Aun así, adiós- y desconcertados los ninjas emprendieron el viaje de regreso a su aldea.

-Vaya, esto fue muy fácil, me pregunto ¿Cómo les estará yendo allá?- Goku continuo con sus pensamientos triviales empezando a caminar hacia sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto con Vegeta y los demás. Azuma y Kushina se encontraban luchando contra 2 ninjas cada uno. Hera una lucha en donde chocaban sus kunais y se veía como chispas salían de estas. C al no ser peleador se quedó en una rama de un árbol observando todo. Y Vegeta, él estaba cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados enfrente del "carruaje" del daimio mientras era rodeado por 4 ninjas de la nube.

-Si no quieres morir sal de nuestro camino- exclamo un ninja con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Llévatelo si quieres…- respondió Vegeta sin tomarle importancia pero su respuesta puso nervioso al Daimio y a su hija. Con los ninjas pues se sacaron de onda por la actitud del príncipe saiyajin.

-Pero dejo que se los lleven, mi orgullo como guerrero se verá afectado por ustedes insectos- Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras abría sus ojos y su mirada tan penetrante hizo que uno que otro ninja retrocediera pero se recompuso.

-Eres un tonto y un debilucho- grito el ninja que empezó a realizar una serie de sellos. **–Estilo de tierra, jutsu prisión de tierra-** exclamo el ninja para después "atrapar" a Vegeta en tierra hasta la cara. –Ja, ahora no te podrás mover.

Vegeta al ver como su rival estaba confiado chasqueo la boca de molestia pero después esbozo una sonrisa que confundió a sus –"rivales".

-Crees que con esta tontería podrás detener a ¡Vegeta-samaaaaaa!- con esto último vegeta grito para después empezar a liberar una gran cantidad de energía rompiendo el jutsu. Vegeta ceso su grito y fue envuelto en un aura amarillenta, su cabello cambio a rubio, sus ojos a color turquesa y su expresión facial se volvió más rígida.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito de dolor C al sentir el poder bestial de Vegeta, el ninja censor empezó a sangrar de su nariz y su cabezo le empezó a doler como si le dieran toques.

Por otro lado los shinobis de la nube detuvieron su arremetida para voltear a ver a un Vegeta super saiyajin. Kushina y Asuma estaban sorprendidos por la apariencia de Vegeta pero también se empezaron a abrumar por la presión que ejercía Vegeta con su poder puro.

-No me voy a rebajar ante insectos como ustedes así que mejor lárguense antes de que pierdan la vida- de forma seria decía Vegeta pero en el fondo se divertía por la cara de terror que ponían los ninjas. En eso C se acercó a sus ninjas y dijo que se retiraran.

-Su- su poder es bestial, él es un monstruo y no podremos hacer nada contra el- dijo C para sorpresa de todos y así empezaron a retirarse como cobardes.

-Jojojo, eres grandioso Vegeta-san- el Daimio bajo rápidamente de su "carruaje" y alabo a Vegeta. –Danzo-sama tenía razón, ustedes impones mucho- al mencionar al viejo líder de raíz Kushina y Asuma descubrieron como es que el señor feudal se enteró de los saiyajins cosa que iban a comunicar con el hokage.

 ***FUSH***

De pronto se escuchó y apareció Goku como si nada sorprendiendo a todos que ya estaban pensando que después le preguntarían como hizo eso.

-Oye Vegeta, ¿porque aumentaste tu poder así?- pregunto Goku confundido y solo recibió un –hump, no te importa insecto- por parte de Vegeta.

-Bien- Goku solo se colocó sus manos en su nuca muy relajada. –Deberíamos empezar a avanzar para que no nos caiga la noche y lleguemos al atardecer- proponía Asuma cosa que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron su recorrido. Otra vez…

.

.

.

 **Bien amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si tienen algunas recomendación para agregar a una chica a un harem o sobre la personalidad de algún personaje me lo pueden decir por los comentarios.**

 **También quiero decir que el próximo capítulo tratara un poco sobre la nueva saga que estoy horneando que seguirá después de esta.**

 **Sin más me despido, un fuerte abrazo y cordial saludo, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, su amigo Ammbu se despido adióssssss.**


	9. Malos entndidos -- Los time breackers

**Hola, ¿qué tal compañeros? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Saiyajins en Konoha" que es escrito muy animadamente y con muchas ideas. Sin más que decir los dejo con los comentarios.**

.

.

.

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **david1010:** Que tal amigo, me da gusto leer tu comentario y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Vegitto si es hermano de Goku y se podría decir que son casi gemelos pero eso ya lo sabrás más adelante ya que tengo pensado hacer un capitulo un poco orientado a la vida de Vegitto. Te mando un gran saludo amigo.

 **trunkskonoha:** Que tal amigo. Sobre tu comentario, debo decir que es un personaje conocido pero no es de una serie del canon de DB. Te mando un gran saludo amigo y espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **SaiyajinSannin:** Que tal amigo, se podría decir que es alguien "conocido", jeje. Y ese Vegeta es poco expresivo ante las personas como siempre, muy orgulloso como debe de. Jajaja, un saludo de parte de tu amigo, Ammbu.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)…

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias)…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6- capítulos.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

 **=CURIOSIDADES=**

-Vegitto solo ha convivido con Goten, Trunks, Pan y Bra.

-Vegitto nunca antes se había relacionado con un humano de su edad debido a su -poder.

-Las esferas oscuras son especialmente del reino de los demonios ya extinto.

.

.

.

* * *

En el episodio anterior de "saiyajins en Konoha" los ninjas de la nube hicieron acto de presencia para emboscar a los shinobis de la hoja en un intento de secuestro del Daimio del fuego y su hija.

Solo que un pequeño problema impidió que su plan se llevase a cabo y esque las fuerzas de la nube no contaban con la presencia de dos ninjas que resultaron ser mucho más fuerte que todos, uno en especial, guerrero que cambio su aspecto a dorado.

Por otra parte, el equipo 7 que escoltaba al constructor de puentes, fueron emboscados por uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, Zabusa Momochi o también conocido como el demonio de la niebla. Se desato un combate entre Kakashi y Zabusa solo que este tomo ventaja en último momento.

Vegitto que acato la orden de quedarse al margen, no dudo en ayudar a su sensei así literalmente humillar y casi acabar con Zabusa para asombro de todos. Vegitto decidido a acabar con la vida de Zabusa preparo una de sus mejores técnicas; la espada de luz final pero alguien desconocido intervino ante esto…

…¿Quién será el individuo que ataco a Vegitto? Al parecer también utiliza el ki, sin duda los misterios se empiezan a hacerse presentes…

Hoy les presento…

 **MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

 **LOS TIME BREACKERS.**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la pelea entre Zabusa y la inminente victoria del saiyajin menor que venía charlando animadamente con la pelirrubia Uzumaki al frente del grupo con un Kakashi que escuchaba la plática muy a su pesar ya que venía apoyado a Vegitto por la fuerte pelea que enfrento el jounin peliplata.

Pero no todo es "color de rosas" pues cierto muchacho sentía frustración por lo sucedido. Fue solo un incompetente, vio como Vegitto derroto y humillo a Zabusa mientras que el solo pudo derrotar a un clon del espadachín y para el colmo, lo hizo con la rubia que no le caía nada bien.

"Ese maldito idiota… ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?" pensaba con desespero y claro enojo el Uchija por cierto ninja al cual tampoco toleraba del todo. Pero todo este tiempo en el que ha estado pensando ha sido observado por la pelirrosa Sakura que se encontraba preocupada por Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ¿Por qué estas así?" la kunoichi observaba al Uchiha por delante de ella. La joven pelirrosa quería con todo su ser acercarse a su "amado" pero simplemente no contaba con el valor necesario.

"Sera que estas así por lo que paso hace un momento a ya atrás…" ella seguía sacando conclusiones y teorías que podrían estar en lo cierto de alguna forma. Pero decidió dejar eso de lado, tomo un gran suspiro agarrando valor para acercarse a Sasuke lentamente para estar al lado de él que ni siquiera se inmuto ante la presencia de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke…- hablo Sakura con un poco de pena queriendo llamar la atención del chico azabache cosa que parecía no lograr ya que el Uchiha seguía caminando con la cara alzada sin gesto facial alguno. Bueno, solo una y era de molestia y fastidio como siempre.

Sakura resignada estaba decidida a alejarse del chico pero sorpresivamente este le dirigió la palabra. –Oh, Sasuke, este… yo solo quería saber ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Digo ¿te molesta algo? O ¿alguien? Porque si es así te voy a decir que yo creo que tú eres el mejor de todos y el más fuerte- Sakura ahora paso de su inseguridad a su fanatismo de siempre hacia el Uchiha.

-No es algo que te importe saber y a mí tampoco me importa saber lo que tú piensas de mi…- respondió secamente Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se entristeciera por las palabras de su "amor platónico".

-Está bien…- musito despacio casi inaudible la pelirrosa pero sin dejar de ver a Sasuke. "De seguro es por ese tonto de Vegitto o por la tonta de Naruko por lo que estas así ¿verdad Sasuke?" se preguntaba mentalmente la Haruno mientras volteaba a ver las espaldas de los dos ninjas que tenían una muy buena relación.

Eso se debe a que en los últimos días, la mama de Naruko, Kushina pasaba más tiempo con el Goku y pues la rubia siempre veía al saiyajin menor, así forjando una bonita amistad lentamente. Pues los dos se la pasaban bien.

-Hemos llegado- de repente se escuchó hablar al señor constructor acaparando la atención de todos y poder visualizar una humilde morada junto al mar.

-Por favor, pasen…- con una mano Tazuna indicaba que pasaran cosa que sin dudarlo hicieron pues han tenido unos días largos más para Kakashi que en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era leer su libro "ICHA ICHA"

-Papa…- hablo de repente una mujer de cabello azul oscuro, finos rasgos faciales; vestía un suéter de manga corta color rosa y bordes rojos y una falda azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su nombre es Tsunami, hija del señor Tazuna.

-Has vuelto con bien papa…- volvía a hablar la mujer que rápidamente se acercó al viejo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Si hija, mira. Ellos son los ninjas que me han traído de vuelta sano y salvo jaja- decía Tazuna con buen ánimo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias por traer de vuelta a mi padre. Como agradecimiento les preparare una rica cena…- con una reverencia la mujer partió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, puesto que el solo empezaba a poner y el cielo cambiaba de un tono azul a uno anaranjado, un hermoso paisaje sin dudas.

-Cuando aparezca de nuevo Zabusa yo misma lo derrotare, ¡de veras!- exclamo eufórica Naruko mientras golpeaba su palma con su puño lista para lo que fuera. Esta acción solo hizo reír muy divertido a Vegitto por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡¿De qué te Rias Vegitto-kun?!- grito molesta la Uzumaki que sin darse cuenta utilizo un sufijo cariñoso para el saiyajin que se sorprendió pero también se asustó un poco por la exaltación de Naruko hacia su persona.

-Ya, ya. Tranquila Naruko-chan- con tono juguetón dijo el saiyajin, cosa que sonrojo a la rubia que, aunque ya era costumbre que Vegitto le decía así, ella todavía se sorprendida por esas palabra cariñosas hacia ella.

Kakashi que veía toda la escena solo pudo sonreír por la relación tan buena de los dos jóvenes pero también existían dos inconvenientes. El primero es Sasuke, él y su arrogancia y el segundo, Sakura que todo lo que hacía era para impresionar a Sasuke, algo que no está mal pero su fanatismo era tanto que descuida sus entrenamientos para sus cuidados solo para verse "bonita" ante Sasuke.

-Ya está lista la comida- dijo Tsunami mientras caminaba con una bandeja llena de comida, bastante como para alimentar a 12 personas. –No es un banquete pero espero que lo disfruten- con una sonrisa la hija de Tazuna dejaba la comida en la mesa. Vegitto babeaba por ver comida pues durante el "viaje" solo comía raciones y no quedaba satisfecho.

-Que lo disfruten…- dijo para que la "matanza" de comida empezara por parte de Vegitto. –Gracias- exclamo el saiyajin para empezar a engullir comida como loco, bolas de arroz, pollo asado, todo era devorado por el saiyajin que solo tragaba a una velocidad extrema y para los que no conocían el apetito del saiyajin menor estaban sorprendidos, Sakura por su parte veía con asco que dejo de comer, Kakashi veía al saiyajin con una gota de sudor nerviosa, Tazuna y tsunami quedaron anonadados por su apetito, Naruko veía divertida como comía su compañero de equipo así que ella decidió no quedarse atrás y empezó a comer, con mayor moderación claro… y Sasuke, bueno él no le tomo importancia a nadan y solo comía tranquilamente pero eso no quita que esté pensando… "como puede ser un tonto y tener esas capacidades" se decía así mismo el Uchiha con molestia y malestar, él era el que tenía que poseer ese poder para consolidar su venganza.

-No importa si son ninjas, gato vendrá con más hombres que ustedes y los van a matar… no quieran hacerse los héroes- de pronto se escuchó una voz, todos voltearon al origen de este y vieron que era un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años, vestía un pantalón corto, camisa azul y gorro.

Sus palabras molestaron a los genin pero en especial a Naruko que estaba a punto de hablar pero cierto compañero se le adelanto. –En este mundo no existen héroes niño…- dijo Vegitto en con tono serio eh inexpresivo y con un semblante que ablandaría al hombre más duro de la tierra. Sus palabras sorprendieron a los ninjas, pues no pensaban que el dijera eso.

-Pero los que si existen son… personas que luchan por el bienestar de otro y protegerles. Yo no voy a dejar de luchar, sea 1 o sean 1000. Eso no importa, lo importante es que tan grande es tu afán de proteger, eso te lleva muy lejos. Dime pequeño insecto, ¿Desde cuándo perdiste tu orgullo y decidiste quedarte conforme?- termino con esa pregunta dejando sorprendido al niño y a los presentes aún más.

-Muchas gracias por la comida tsunami-san, estuvo muy deliciosa…- con una leve reverencia Vegitto salió de la casa para tomar un poco de aire.

-Héroes ¿eh?- musito despacio para sí mismo el saiyajin mientras se sentaba en el pequeño muelle que estaba ahí y miraba las estrellas.

Dentro de la casa estaba el niño llamado Inari derramando lágrimas de dolor así que decidió correr hacia su cuarto ante la mirada de tristeza de su madre y su abuelo.

Mientras que Naruko estaba molesta, apretaba fuertemente sus puños. De pronto solo soltó un manotazo a la exaltando a todos, seguido de eso ella corrió en dirección a la puerta dispuesta a seguir a Vegitto.

-¡Naruko!- grito Sakura algo molesta por la actitud tomada por la pelirrubia pero Kakashi le tomo del hombro mientras que la miraba con un semblante serio y negaba con la cabeza a una Sakura que sentía que no hacía nada bien.

-¡Vegitto!- gritaba la rubia Uzumaki buscando a Vegitto que no recibió respuesta de este. En un momento ella volteo a ver hacia el pequeño muelle que estaba ahí cerca y logro ver al saiyajin sentado mientras veía el cielo despejado de nubes y lleno de estrellas.

-Oye…- volvió a hablar la Uzumaki pero más calmada que poco a poco se acercaba al saiyajin. -¿Uh?- volteo Vegitto al percatarse de la presencia de Naruko acercarse a él. –Naruko, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Vegitto viendo de reojo a la chica que se sentaba alado de él.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso hace rato?- Naruko de pronto soltó una pregunta al aire captando la atención del saiyajin. –Um, no tengo idea…- sin voltear a verla Vegitto respondió pero Naruko no se sintió conforme con la respuesta de su compañero de equipo.

-No voy a recibir un no por respuesta así que… dime- con una hermosa sonrisa Naruko trataba de inspirarle confianza al saiyajin que volteo a verle directamente a los ojos azules de la chica que se sintió apenada por la mirada penetrante color negro del saiyajin pero no se dejaron de ver el uno al otro.

-Los héroes no existen… he tratado de proteger a las personas, eso me ha llevado a donde estoy ahora. Y ahora que tengo algo más fuerte que proteger, daría mi vida porque estén bien y no me importa ser reconocido o eso, simplemente me interesa que sean felices, Naruko-chan… yo te aprecio demasiado, tú eres la primera amiga que no huye de mi.- terminaba de decir Vegitto con una gran sonrisa, Naruko solo escucho lo que le dijo el saiyajin, soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas y después lo abrazo fuertemente. Vegitto se sorprendió pero solo se dejó llevar y correspondió al abrazo.

De lejos, Kakashi logro escuchar algo de la plática entre los jóvenes, el jounin se sintió feliz por la determinación y el deseo de proteger por parte de su alumno algo sumamente respetado y digno de admirar.

"Ustedes son personas interesantes y sin duda… lo que necesita este mundo" pensaba el jounin peliplata con una expresión de felicidad que se marcaba notablemente en su máscara. – ¡Naruko, Vegitto, ya es tarde. Debemos dormir ya que mañana los entrenare!- de pronto el jounin grito haciendo que los chicos se separaran rápidamente con un leve sonrojo. Los chicos se levantaron y rápidamente entraron a la casa seguidos de Kakashi para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de ninjas se encontraba en medio de un pequeño bosque con árboles de entre 5-10 metros de altura. –Bien, empezaremos con su entrenamiento de control de chacra- explicaba en qué consistía el entrenamiento a sus alumnos.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer para controlar en gatra?- pregunto Naruko sacando una risa de Vegitto y una gota de sudor en Kakashi por la pregunta de su alumna.

-Naruko, no es gatra es chacra. Uf, haber… tu Sakura por favor explica que es el chacra.- así Sakura se paró de donde estaba sentada y procedió a explicar las "propiedades" del chacra.

Sakura explico que el chacra es una combinación de energía vital y espiritual y que con una posición de manos puede moldear el chacra para utilizarlo pero si se utiliza sin medida puede ser peligroso.

-Vaya, es interesante pero es muy problemática esa energía, ¿no cree, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto de repente Vegitto haciendo que los que no conocían su energía lo vieran confundido.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Vegitto-kun?- pregunto la Uzumaki sin fijarse que utilizo un sufijo cariñoso al saiyajin que descoloco a sus compañeros ya que ella había llamado así a nadie antes.

-Es-este…- al darse cuenta que metió la pata se puso nervioso por no saber contestar, así que decidió voltear a ver a Kakashi y este le asintió con la cabeza como si se comunicaran por medio de la vista.

-Bueno… supongo que pronto lo tenían que saber así que…- tomo un largo suspiro para proceder a contarles. –Yo no utilizo chacra. Mi energía es solo vital, se llama ki- dijo el saiyajin sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por tal declaración.

-¿Pe-pero como es que utilizas otra energía? ¡Eso es imposible!- grito Sakura sorprendida pero a la vez se sentía indignada. -¿Verdad Kakashi-sensei? Eso es una mentira-

-No Sakura. Vegitto dice la verdad- interrumpió autoritariamente el jounin sobresaltando a la pelirrosa.

Vegitto se levantó, alzo su mano y la abrió, en la punta de sus dedos de Vegitto aparecieron pequeñas esferas de energía. Estiro el brazo y disparo las 5 pequeñas esferas que atravesaron todo árbol y roca a su paso dejando con los ojos bien abiertos incluso a Kakashi por la demostración de ki del saiyajin. Ante esto Sakura ya no supo que decir, simplemente se quedó callada y por el lado de Sasuke, el solo podía ver con más rencor al saiyajin.

-¡Impresionante!- exclamo Naruko al ver la técnica de su compañero. -¡¿Crees poder enseñarme a hacer eso, Vegitto-kun?!- pregunto maravillada la rubia, Vegitto solo reía nervioso sobándose su cabeza.

-No tengo idea Naruko-chan…- Vegitto no siguió hablando porque Kakashi ahora decidió hablar. –yo dudo que ustedes dominen esa energía. Hace mucho tiempo se dijo que se utilizaba otro tipo de energía pero peligra para el cuerpo porque es inestable y te lleva al límite, es por eso que el hombre se adaptó a utilizar otra energía, básicamente combinaron el ki con la energía espiritual para hacerla estable. Ustedes ya están acostumbrados al chacra, no digo que no pero es muy poco probable que aprendan a controlar esa energía.- explico Kakashi para desilusión de Naruko y también Sasuke ya que pensaba que dominando esa energía lograría cumplir su promesa.

-Yo exijo que me enseñes a utilizar esa energía, los del clan Uchiha deberían tener ese poder- arrogantemente pidió Sasuke para molestia del saiyajin.

-Es verdad, Sasuke merece ese poder, no tu- la pelirrosa apoyaba a su "amado" por su fanatismo.

-Cállate tablita- a Naruko no le gustó nada la actitud de sus compañeros. –Sasuke es solo un tipo arrogante- término de decir Naruko para después voltearse.

Sakura ya se preparaba para replicar pero la interrumpió el jounin. –Ya basta, nos estamos desviando de lo principal. Primero aprendan a controlar chacra y luego pidan lo que quieran. Su entrenamiento consistirá en escalar ese árbol con los pies- explico Kakashi a sus alumnos que lo miraron incrédulos.

Kakashi al ver la reacción de los 3 genin decidió mostrarles cómo se hace y el subió el árbol solo con los pies. –Deben concentrar chacra en sus plantas del pie- tirándoles un kunai a cada uno enfrente suyo.

-Con eso marcaran su avance- no pudo terminar de decir el jounin por un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- corrió a gran velocidad Naruko logrando subir pero a 3 pasos callo golpeándose la cabeza. –Ayayayayay, mi cabeza- se sobaba la rubia sacando una risa de Vegitto.

-Jajaja, ¿estás bien Naruko-chan?- pregunto entre risas el saiyajin dándole la mano a su amiga. –Si- fue lo único que dijo, que con un puchero y "molesta" por la burla de su amigo acepto su ayuda.

-Oh, se me olvido que si ponen poco chacra se caerán- el jounin se preparaba para irse pero observo que Vegitto se preparaba para correr, quería ver si con el ki podría hacerlo. Vegitto corrió y concentro el ki que creyó necesario pero el tener el pequeño contacto con el árbol este lo atravesó como si nada.

Los 3 genin estaban sorprendidos por lo visto ante la acción de Vegitto que se rio nervioso por lo que paso. "Como me lo temía… el ki es tan destructivo que por menor energía inflijas sigue siendo algo exagerado el alcance de esa energía" analizaba todo el jounin ante la demostración del ki.

-¡E-es un monstruo!- exclamo desesperada Sakura que fue la única que hasta el momento hablo pero esas palabra parecen haber dañado al saiyajin que solo agacho la cabeza.

-¡Oye!, como puedes decir eso. Él es igual a nosotros, es nuestro compañero y es mi amigo. Él tiene sentimientos también y nos ayuda. No voy a…- reclamaba Naruko molesta a Sakura que solo agachaba la mirada. Vegitto le regresaron los ánimos pero aun así interrumpió a Naruko.

-Déjala Naruko. Como ya te había dicho ayer… siempre es lo mismo pero aun así, agradezco tener una amiga como tú- con una enorme sonrisa que trataba ocultar dolor se despidió y se encamino para otro lado que de cerca lo siguió Kakashi levantando una mano al aire como despedida no sin antes decirles que se quedaran a entrenar.

-¡Ves lo que provocas Sakura!- reclamo molesta la pelirrubia para después dirigirse a unos árboles un poco alejados y ponerse a entrenar. Así igual Sasuke imito su acción pero Sakura solo se sintió un poco mal por lo dicho ya que también recordó como el la salvo un día anterior.

* * *

=?=

-Mirra, ¿ya tienes las esferas del dragón oscuras?- pregunto la sexi científica Towa que veía acercarse a su "creación".

-Por supuesto, fui a ver a su creador. El namekiano Mechickaboola y me dijo que desde la primera vez que fueron utilizadas se dispersaron entre el tiempo-espacio así que me puse a investigar y por lo consiguiente las encontré- explico Mirra mientras dejaba un morral en la mesa.

-Excelente, iremos de inmediato a reclutar guerrero. Prepara todo- pidió Towa recibiendo un asentamiento de Mirra. La científica con su magia se cambió de ropa poniéndose un expandes rojo que quedaba perfecto a su escultural figura y colocándose una capa negra sobre ella.

Un rato más tarde ya se encontraba listo todo. Pero lo más resaltante de todo era se podía observar a un hombre con una máscara que tenía una marca de x, cabello era parecido al de Goku y vestía con una armadura saiyajin.

Estando los tres Towa agito su cetro y una luz apareció cubriendo a los 3 personajes que llevaban con sigue el morral con las esferas del dragón oscuras. De pronto la luz ceso y ya no había nadie en el lugar.

* * *

=Planeta Namek, año 762=

Una batalla intensa estaba en auge, Goku y Freezer partido a la mitad, luchaban en Namek que estaba a punto de destruirse.

-¡Eres un estúpido Freezer!- grito Goku porque él le dio un poco de energía al demonio del frio para que escapara pero el malvado guerrero lo ataco y sin más Goku le lanzo una gran energía que consumió la de Freezer y por consecuencia le dio a Freezer.

-Bien, ahí está. Ahora debemos colocarle esto- dijo Towa que en su mano traía la esfera de una estrella. Se acercó hacia un moribundo Freezer y le acerco la esfero que se adherido a su pecho obteniendo un buff de poder y antes que se descontrole le coloco una máscara al igual que al otro tipo y lograrlo controlarlo.

-Eso estuvo cerca, parece que pierden el conocimiento- dijo Towa moviendo su cetro y "reconstruyendo" su cuerpo. –Dígame Towa-sama, ¿eso da un incremento de poder?- pregunto Mirra intrigado recibiendo un asentamiento de la sexi demonio.

-Y también conseguimos un poco de poder para darle a mi carta maestra, jujuju- Towa moviendo su cetro volviendo a cubrirse por un brillo y desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

=Planeta tierra, año 767=

-Siempre hice lo contrario a lo que Milk siempre me pedía, pasaba más tiempo entrenando que con ustedes, discúlpame Gohan. Ahora tu eres el más fuerte, protege la tierra en mi ausencia hijo- Goku colocándose dos dedos en su frente se despedía con una sonrisa ante los guerreros z y su hijo que lloraba el sacrificio de su padre que desapareció junto a un Cell hinchado.

-Hola Kaiosama- saludaba Goku que apareció en el planeta del kaio del norte con Cell. -¡¿Por qué demonios lo trajiste aquí Goku?!- reclamo Kaiosama ante la locura de su discípulo.

-Lo siento Kaiosama, te prometo revivirte después…- dijo Goku disculpándose del Kaiosama que se resignó al inminente final.

 ***BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM***

Cell exploto y desapareció todo rastro de vida. –Ahí está el cerebro de Cell, ayudémosle a regenerarse rápidamente- Towa dirigió su cetro hacia un pequeño árgano y de ahí empezó a regenerarse Cell a una velocidad extrema.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Cell muy serio viendo a Freezer, Towa, Mirra y otro sujeto.

-No importa quienes somos- de pronto Mirra agarro por la espalda a Cell que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se movió, Towa por su parte se acercó lentamente y le adhirió la esfera de 2 estrellas y rápidamente le coloco la máscara para controlarlo.

-Excelente, vallamos al siguiente lugar- así volviendo a desaparecer del ligar junto a Cell.

* * *

=Año 774 Planeta tierra, Meses atrás a la desaparición de los saiyajins=

-Aquí encontraremos a una de las mejores cartas…- expreso Towa con una sonrisa visible en su rostro.

-Uu, Uu, Uu, Uu, Uu- un ser color rosado de tamaño pequeño hacia sonidos extraños mientras creaba una gigantesca esfera de energía lanzándola al planeta tierra.

-Uh, que problemático, jajaja- dijo Towa formando un escudo al redor de sus secuaces y ellas y la explosión junto la destrucción del planeta tierra se hicieron presentes.

En la oscuridad del universo se quedó varado Kid Buu, la primera versión conocida de Majin Buu. Towa se acercó con su escudo a un Buu que no se movía solo los observaba.

-Hola, Majin Buu, requiero de tu ayuda para derrotar a son Goku- hablo la científica ya con la máscara en mano, pues lo iba a controlar primero ya que si le pone la esfera lo más seguro es que de inmediato se le valla de las manos.

Ya estaba cerca pero Buu se lanzó al ataque pero fue detenido con alguna dificultad por Mirra. –Rápido Towa-sama- hablo forzadamente Mirra por la fuerza ejercida.

En ese momento Towa rápidamente se acercó a Buu y con alguna dificultad logro ponerle la máscara para después ordenarle que se detenga cosa que funciono.

-Bien…- suspiro y le coloco la esfera de 5 estrellas que se adhirió al pecho de Buu. –Ahora avancemos un poco en el tiempo y revivamos a los últimos secuaces que necesitaremos…-

* * *

=Presente, Año 774=

Un rato ah pasado y los "time breackers" como se hacían llamar estaban parados enfrente de las esferas del dragón del planeta tierra que resplandecían porque estaban todas reunidas.

-¡Sal de ahí Shen long y cumple nuestros deseos!- exclamo Mirra alzando las manos, tras decir esas palabras las esferas resplandecieron aún más y una columna se alzó en el cielo que se volvía oscuro.

En otra parte del planeta estaba Piccoro junto a Gohan en la corporación capsula. – ¡Um!, ¿sentiste eso, Gohan?- pregunto Piccoro que frunció el ceño al igual que Gohan. –Si Piccoro-san, es la sensación que desprende Shen Long- respondió Gohan viendo a la dirección en que sentían el ki del dragón.

En el lugar donde invocaron al gran dragón color verde y lleno de escamas, había una gran luz en un ambiente oscuro como la noche. **–ME HAN DESPERTADO, LES CUMPLIRÉ 3 DESEOS-** hablo Shen Long con una voz tan imponente y gruesa que hizo retumbar el lugar.

-¡Quiero que revivas a Turles y Slug!- grito Towa su deseo, el dragón ilumino sus ojos a un color rojo y en una luz aparecieron Turles y Slug que estaban desconcertados.

 **-ESE DESEO FUE MUY FÁCIL, LES QUEDAN 2 DESEOS-** hablo el dragón después de conceder sus deseos. –Te puedes retirar, gracias- dijo Towa para que el dragón se despidiera y desapareciera, las esferas se lazaron al cielo y se dispersaron en distintas direcciones.

-Turles, Slug. Quiero que me ayuden a derrotar a los saiyajins incluidos Son Goku…-

.

.

.

 **Con esto termino este capítulo nuevo en el que uff, lo que se les avecina a los saiyajins más fuertes del universo. Muchas sorpresas creo yo que tienen que desvelarse. ¿Quién será el as de Towa? ¿Quién es Mechickaboola? Estos y muchos más dilemas nos encontraremos en el proceso de esta saga. Espero les haya gustado me despido su amigo Ammbu. AAAAAADIOSSS.**


	10. Super Vegitto asciende

**Que tal amigos lectores, aquí les traigo la continuación de "saiyajins en Konoha" espero que lo disfruten y ahora pasamos a los comentarios.**

.

.

.

=RESPUESTAS=

 **SaiyajinSannin:** Jeje, se podría decir que me base principalmente en "Héroes" pues es igual al "xenoverse" pero solo tome algunas ideas ya que nunca eh jugado "Héroes" lo único que hice fue informarme en una Wiki del juego. Saludos compañero.

 **David1010:** Más que contenido de xenoverse se podría decir que es de "Dragón Ball Héroes" y como no lo eh jugado, pues se podría decir que solo tome algunas ideas pero la trama será original hecha por mí. Jejeje, saludos amigos.

 **trunkskonoha:** Sakura es una Tsundere jeje. Y sobre lo de Vegitto pues lo de tu idea me parece bien pero no lo voy a hacer cruel con ella, sino algo como que le dé, el avión o no le haga mucho caso, pues Vegitto tiene un poco de carácter parecido a Goku y tambien vendran mas personajes para una futura saga. Saludos amigo.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)…

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias)…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6- capítulos.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

* * *

En el anterior episodio de "saiyajins en Konoha" el equipo genin de Kakashi llegaron a la casa del señor Tazuna, una humilde morada y una humilde familia que trata de salir adelante con lo poco que tienen.

Kakashi impuso un entrenamiento pero el problema fue el trato que la kunoichi de cabello rosado le dio al saiyajin desde la noche, le recrimino cosas que ni al caso por su fanatismo.

También se pudo observar el primer movimiento grande de los llamados "Time breackers" que tenían a su disposición una esferas del dragón extrañas, después reclutaron a varios villanos de distintas líneas temporales y utilizaron las esferas del dragón de la tierra para terminar con su reclutamiento…

…¿Qué sucederá en este episodio?, solo nos queda rezar para que los saiyajin detengan esta amenaza inminente…

Hoy les presento...

 **Súper Vegitto asciende.**

Han pasado unos días desde que Goku y Vegeta finalizaron su misione de escoltas y llegaron a la aldea. Desde entonces han estado entrenando hasta el cansancio dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Mikoto y Kushina han pasan más tiempo con Goku aunque muy reservadas, solo le llevan comida y a veces también se une para comer Vegeta.

En Konoha las personas caminan por las calles llevando su día tranquilamente. Todo transcurría normal, aunque un personaje llamaba mucho la atención por su vestimenta y estatura.

Llevaba una bata larga y un gorro que cubría parte de su cara como si no quisiera ser descubierta y su estatura era a la de un niño de 10 años. Esta "persona" parecía buscar algo o al guíen.

En la misma calle donde la persona extraña caminaba, también pasaba una mujer de cabellos púrpura con unos dangos en mano, chaleco jounin color café, debajo unas mallas hasta sus piernas dejando todo a la imaginación, y una mini falda color naranja. Su nombre es Anko Mitarashi que vio como un ser pequeño se paró enfrente de ella.

-¿Que paso mocosa? ¿Te perdiste?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa malvada haciendo que la persona le saliera una vena de frustración que misteriosamente no se pudo observar totalmente su cara.

-Jeje, estoy buscando a Son Goku y a Vegeta- hablo la persona con voz de mujer tratando de ocultar su enojó.

-¿Son Goku y Vegeta?- Anko respondió con otro pregunta al no recordar esos nombres. -Un hombre con cabellos locos y otro con traje azul y una armadura blanca- explico la persona hacia Anko que recordó a dos jounins nuevos con esas características.

-Oh, los nuevos jounins con unos musculotes...- mordiéndose el labio Anko recordó a los saiyajins. -¿Los estas buscando?- preguntó lo obvio la pelimorado recibiendo un asentamiento de la pequeña persona.

-Viven en esa dirección, en una casa circular- señalo Anko hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la casa de los Son, nuevo complejo del clan Son.

-Gracias- así la persona retomando su caminar hacia su destino, La casa Son.

 ***TOC* *TOC***

-¿Uh? ¿Quién crees que sea, Vegeta?- preguntó Goku al escuchar sonar su puerta. –No lose kakaroto, solo ves a ver- respondió el príncipe retomando su comida. Goku alzo sus hombros en resignación ante la actitud de su rival y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola, Son Goku...- la pequeña persona hablo quitándose su capucha dejando ver a una "niña" de piel morada, orejas largas con dos arcillos amarillos y cabello color naranja\rojizo estilo Dora.

-Oh, hola niña ¿qué necesitas?- pregunto Goku con una sonrisa pero al parecer algo dijo para que la pequeña se medió molestara enojada.

-¡No soy una niña, ten más respeto que soy la Kaioshin del Tiempo!- exclamó fuertemente la pequeña que dice es la diosa del tiempo.

-¿Qué? dices que eres la ¿Kaioshin del tiempo?- preguntó el saiyajin algo desconcertado recibiendo un si por parte de la persona con complejo de niña.

-Haz la pasar Kakaroto, debe de tener algo importante que decirnos- de pronto Vegeta hizo aparición ya que algo le decía que habian problemas.

Ya en la sala donde los tres se sentaron, Vegeta tomo la palabra primero.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- soltó una pregunta queriendo saber lo que sucedía ya que se hacía una idea.

-Veo que es muy analítico Vegeta-sama... Tenemos problemas y necesitó que me ayuden- poniendo un semblante serio dijo la KaioShin.

Nadie hablo en unos segundos, la KaioShin dio un suspiro y decidió proseguir ante las miradas serias de los saiyajins. -Yo estoy bajo la supervisión del tiempo y por muchos años no ha sucedido ningún problema hasta ahora. Han aparecido dos personas que tienen como meta revivir el reino de los demonios...- antes de continuar fue interrumpida por Goku que ha estado callado por ese rato.

-Oiga, de ese lugar es Dabura ¿no?- pregunto el saiyajin de dogi naranja, la KaioShin dio un asentamiento asertivo y retomo la palabra. -Una de estas personas, es la hermana de Dabura, tiene poderes mágicos y ha estado viajando en el tiempo y en un tiempo vendrá por ustedes. Es lo único que sé hasta ahora.- termino de decir la pequeña mujer de piel morada.

-Entonces como ellos vendrán a nosotros, quiere que nos encarguemos de ellos- inteligentemente Vegeta dedujo acertadamente el plan de la guardiana del tiempo que se quedó en silencio.

-Y... ¿En cuánto tiempo creé que lleguen hasta nosotros?- pregunto un serió Goku ya que estaba pensando en los problemas que traerían ellos al planeta.

-Supongo que una o dos semanas- respondió de forma monótona la KaioShin.

-Bien. Cuando ellos lleguen verán mi poder y querrán no a ver venido a buscarnos- con una sonrisa arrogante Vegeta se retiró del lugar.

-Bueno, me despido. Cuento con su ayuda, Son Goku-san- levantándose del sillón la KaioShin se encaminó hacia la salida y empezarse a cubrir por un brillo.

-Déjelo en nuestras manos- con una sonrisa y una mano levantada despidiéndose Goku en fundió confianza en la KaioShin que desapareció con una sonrisa.

-Protegeremos estas personas...-

* * *

=País de las olas, Puente en construcción=

-Sorprendente- murmuraban entre si los trabajadores involucrados en el puente al ver cómo un niño de 12 años cargaba el solo varias bigas de concreto sin esfuerzo alguno. Sin duda un gran apoyo, "con el podremos terminar el puente lo antes posible" pensaban entusiasmados los trabajadores ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Así los días pasaron, Naruko y Sasuke entrenaban sin descanso durante 3 días, Vegitto acarreando materiales para el puente que en ese tiempo avanzo bastante gracias a la ayuda del saiyajin; Kakashi, se encontraba en unas tablas "supervisando" el trabajo junto a Sakura que domino el entrenamiento de control del chacra rápidamente.

-Oye muchacho...- hablo el viejo Tazuna llamando la atención del saiyajin que le volteo a ver en seguida.

-¿Que sucede, viejo-san?- preguntó Vegitto mientras que con la mano hacía como si se secara el sudor de su frente.

-Ves a comprar un poco de comida, por favor...- dándole un poco de dinero que Vegitto tomo dándose la vuelta listo para irse pero Kakashi le agarró el hombro.

-¿Que sucede Kakashi-sensei?- Vegitto giró su cabeza levemente para ver a Kakashi.

-¡Sakura! acompaña a Vegitto- pidió el peliplateado exaltando a la kunoichi que después de lo sucedido en el entrenamiento de hace unos días no le hablo por vergüenza de lo que dijo pero de alguna forma tampoco se sentía arrepentida.

-Pero...- Sakura quería alegar pero Vegitto la interrumpió otra vez para molestia de la pelirrosa.

-Eh, Sakura. Vamos rápido, tengo hambre y ya quiero comer jejeje- reía mientras se sobaba su estómago y reía nervioso sin tomarle importancia a lo que diría Sakura.

-Ah... está bien- con desgano Sakura suspiró y comenzó a caminar seguida de Vegitto.

Después de un rato de caminar sin dirigirse la palabra, llegaron al mercado del país de las olas.

-No encontraremos nada para comer...- hablo por primera vez Sakura al ver el deplorable estado del país en la escases de producto.

Vegitto por su parte, estaba molestó por la situación en la que se encuentra el país por la situación de Gato y su anarquía. -Te estoy hablando idiota- exclamo Sakura al sentirse ignorada por el saiyajin que siguió con la mirada agachada sin prestarle mucha atención a los llamados de su compañera.

-¡Oye, te digo que!...- quiso reclamar nueva mente Sakura pero Vegitto la interrumpió. -Sakura, tienes que ir a la casa del Viejo-san rápido, siento presencias malignas cerca de Tsunami-san y del mocoso- dijo un poco exaltado el saiyajin volteando a ver a la pelirrosa que se quedó quieta por un segundó.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Rápido Sakura!- exclamo fuerte sobresaltando a la kunoichi que dio un paso atrás por la reaccion de Vegitto pero rápidamente puso un rostro serio, asintió levemente, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa del señor Tazuna.

-Estos ki son de Zabusa y la chica que me tope el otro día- se dijo así mismo Vegitto viendo en dirección al puente. Se quedó parado un momento al sentir los ki de Naruko y Sasuke dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estaba Kakashi así que decidió emprender vuelo lentamente.

* * *

=Bosque del país de las olas=

-¡No voy a dejar que me superes tonto!- exclamó la rubia Uzumaki escalando un árbol rápidamente sin detenerse.

-Tch- Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y tampoco se quedó atrás subiendo el árbol rápidamente.

Los dos llegaron a la sima al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver retadora mente y después giraron se vista al cielo nublado que invadía al país de las olas.

 ***BPUUUUUUUUMMMM***

De pronto escucharon una pequeña explosión y vieron cómo se alzaba una nube de humo en donde quedaba el puente.

Los dos se miraron por un rato como si estuvieran hablando psíquicamente y los dos genin asintieron para correr en dirección al puente. Saltaban de árbol en árbol rápidamente sin detenerse.

Conforme avanzaban se lograba ver a la distancia el mar azul del país de las olas. Después de tanto llegaron por detrás de Kakashi viendo a Zabusa y a otro chico con una máscara ANBU.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- preguntó Sasuke sin inmutarse, solo mantenía un semblante serió viendo al frente esperando respuestas.

-Tú y Naruko trabajan bien en equipo. Pelearan con el de la máscara...- dijo Kakashi viendo como sus alumnos asentían sin refutar ni un poco.

-...Yo me encargo de Zabusa- el peliblanco sin chistear levanto su banda ninja mostrando el ojo sharingan ardiendo.

-Jajaja, estas muy confiado Hatake-san. Mandar a tus niños contra Haku no es tan buena idea- reía altanera mente Zabusa mientras agarraba su gran espada y se preparaba para la lucha.

"Espero que Vegitto venga pronto" pensó un poco nervioso el jounin sin dejar a ver a Zabusa.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Naruko empezó a correr siendo imitada por Sasuke que corrió en sentido contrario. El reconocido como Haku dio unos paso al frente y observo con los chicos se lanzaban hacia su persona por diferentes lados.

En un movimiento hábil esquivo los embates de los chicos que traían kunai en mano sin esperar tanto, Sasuke con su mano izquierda se apoyó en el suelo para dirigir una patada a la cara de Haku, el chico lo esquivo pero giro su cuerpo viendo venir una patada a su rostro.

Alcanzo a colocar sus brazos en x para apaciguar la patada que Naruko le lanzo. Haku al estar en una posición incómoda se tambaleó y callo pero giro sobre su cuerpo poniéndose de pie. Parecía no querer atacar, si no ganar tiempo.

-Valla, no creí que le pudieran seguir el ritmo a mi compañera- exclamó Zabusa muy confiado pero sin dejar de ver al peliplata.

* * *

"Parece que la pelea de los chicos ha comenzado" pensó Vegitto que lentamente volaba alto.

"Supongo que se las podrán arreglar solos". De pronto se detuvo y voltea a ver con rostro serio en dirección en la que se había ido la pelirrosa.

-Tch. Sakura está teniendo problemas...- colocando dos dedos en su frente se concentró para desaparecer del lugar.

En la casa de Tazuna, estaba Tsunami en el suelo sin algún rasguño para fortuna y delante de ella estaba parada la pelirrosa empuñando un kunai.

Ella tenía algunos rasguños porque intento atacar a dos tipos con katanas pero no tuvo oportunidad.

-Jajaja, las matare a las dos y luego al mocoso- dijo un tipo con una sonrisa sádica muy asquerosa. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a las chicas alzando su katana lista pata cortar.

Sakura veía como se acercaba, temblaba del miedo que hasta cerro los ojos esperando el corte que nunca llego, solo sintió un airecito rozar su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con un chico de cabellos en punto y dogi azul.

-¿Que creen que le piensan hacer a estas señoritas?- pregunto Vegitto que tenía agarrada la Katana con su mano desnuda.

-Ve-Vegitto...- musitaron las dos chicas sorprendidas al igual que los matones por la repentina aparición.

-¡¿Co-cómo?!- pregunto torpemente y exaltado uno de los matones.

-No tiene caso que te responda...- dijo el saiyajin con voz serena. En un movimiento no tan veloz se lanzó a los tipo que no reaccionaron y recibieron dos puñetazos en sus rostros salieron expulsados de la casa.

-Si quieren vivir... Corran y dejen a esta mujer y a mi compañera en paz- dijo Vegitto con una expresión rígida como una roca.

Los matones solo lo observaron por un momento. Dieron un gran grito poniéndose de pie y lanzarse en contra del saiyajin que los espero con los brazos cruzados.

-*Ahhh* Pequeños insectos- suspiro cansado con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir el ki de los matones cerca lanzó una patada al estómago de uno que lo lanzo lejos, después dio una vuelta completa con el brazo es tendido para golpear con su codo al otro tipo sacándole sangre de la nariz.

-Sorprendente...- dijo levemente Tsunami al ver como en una fracción de segundos Vegitto acabó con los dos.

-¡Sakura!- hablo rígidamente Vegitto sacando de la estupefacción a Sakura.

-Coloca tu mano en mi hombro. Tenemos que ayudar al viejo-san- Sakura con un poco de duda decidió hacer lo que le dijeron.

-Hasta luego Tsunami-san... ¡Inari!, sé que quisiste ayudar a tu madre. Eso es bueno... vuélvete fuerte y valiente por ella y tu abuelo, ah, pero no hagas tonterías como Naruko-chan jajaja, adiós- colocando sus dedos en su frente desaparecieron del lugar. Vegitto sorprendió a Tsunami y dejo con una sonrisa a Inari por las palabras que el saiyajin le dedicó.

En el puente Naruko y Sasuke se encontraban dentro de una cúpula hecha por Haku de cristales de hielo. Mientras que Kakashi y Zabusa tenían un forcejeo de armas, se separaron al ver que ninguno cedía para tomar aire.

 ***FIU***

De pronto apareció Vegitto junto a Sakura sobresaltando a los jounins. -Cada vez me sorprendes más Vegitto- Exclamo Kakashi con claro tono de sorpresa y Zabusa sudaba frío por ver al saiyajin pero sonrió arrogante.

-Jeje... Jajaja. Veo que ya has aparecido- dijo Zabusa que por alguna razón se sentía muy confiado de sí.

-Jaja, hola. Recuerdo haberles pedido que no se aparecieran pero en fin. Sakura, ve a cubrir al viejo-san- Vegitto también expresaba una sonrisa arrogante al saber lo que vendría después.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo?, quiero luchar con el...- dijo Vegitto ganándose la atención de Zabusa que sonrió por la actitud del mocoso.

-Nunca podrás contra él...- el demonio de la niebla no termino de hablar porque se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Sería un placer pelear contra un mítico saiyajin- hablo el tipo de capucha roja sorprendiendo a Vegitto por lo dicho del que parecía ser un guerrero.

Kakashi, Sakura, Zabusa y Tazuna estaban con fundidos por lo que dijo el tipo extraño ¿Saiyajins? ¿Qué es eso? ni siquiera Kakashi tenía conocimiento de ello, aunque el hokage le haya hablado un poco de la situación, aun existían cosas que desconocía acerca de los poderosísimos Son's.

Pero salieron de sus pensamientos al ver al encapuchado quitarse su capucha y dejar ver una piel azulada con unas orejas extrañas que parecían a las de un elefante.

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? me gustaría saber el nombre de mi rival- pregunto con voz rígida el hombre extraterrestre ya que no se nota a leguas que no es humano.

-Ja, soy Son Vegitto, uno de los últimos saiyajins- girando un poco su cuerpo, colocando una mano a la altura de su cara y la otra atrás cerca de su abdomen con sus piernas un poco abiertas y flexionadas, se preparó para la batalla, estaba emocionado, y lo reflejaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora... ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Vegitto preguntó antes de lanzarse hacia el extraterrestre.

-Soy Lezick- respondió con otra gran sonrisa. Él también se preparó para la batalla. Los segundos pasaron, todos observaban detenidamente a los peleadores que ni se inmutaban pero mantenían sus sonrisas.

Una pequeña brisa toco sus rostros, en ese momento Vegitto frunció el ceño seguido del ahora conocido como Lezick. Sin percatarse del momento los dos ya estaban empujándose uno al otro de sus hombros.

El lugar donde estaban parados empezaron a alzarse rocas, el mar empezó a agitarse violentamente y un pequeño temblor se empezó a sentir por solo la presión que ejercían estos dos monstruos.

Vegitto en un momento puso su cuerpo liviano atrayendo por inercia el cuerpo de Lezick hacia él, lanzo un rodillazo al abdomen del extraterrestre que le saco el aire pero rápidamente se recompuso para esquivar un golpe directo a su cara.

Al agacharse, vio una abertura en la defensa del saiyajin que aprovecho para golpearle el abdomen sacándole un quejido de dolor pero Lezick no se detuvo ahí pues le lanzó una patada giratoria mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Vegitto dio un giro para detenerse en el aire, suspiro un poco y levanto la vista para ver a Lezick acercarse. El saiyajin lo esperó y le lanzó un golpe que su oponente esquivo que enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara, uno en el abdomen y después una patada.

Lezick desapareció y palacio cerca de Vegitto que todavía volaba sin reincorporarse, cosa que aprovecho y le dio una patada doble ascendente mandándole al cielo. Vegitto sin reaccionar recibió otro golpe de Lezick cayendo en picada al mar.

-Valla, parece que es muy fuerte. Veamos hasta donde puewe wewar...- se decía Vegitto así mismo mientras entraba al agua de brazos cruzados y se hundía sin tomarle importancia.

Todos exceptuando Naruko, Sasuke y Haku observaban la lucha con total asombró. -S-son unos monstruos...- musitó Sakura ante tal combate, los demás solo pudieron asentir con sus cabezas lo dicho por la pelirrosa.

"Espero que puedas derrotarlo Vegitto" pensaba un poco preocupado Kakashi al ver como Vegitto cayó al mar y no salía.

-Me sorprende que pudiera seguirle el ritmo a mi compañero- hablo Zabusa saliendo de su asombro ahora poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa, Vegitto salió del agua dando un gran grito y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Lezick.

Vegitto sólo voló hasta estar en frente del guerrero, los dos mantenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Otra vez, se lanzaron al ataque intercambiando golpes, puñetazos y patadas eran lanzadas, unas conectaban y otras no asestaban.

En un descuido de Vegitto, Lezick le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen y después lo pateo lejos para lanzarle una esfera de ki. El saiyajin se recompuso en el aire y posiciono sus brazos en x para soportar el impactó.

 ***BPUUUUUUUUMMMM***

Una explosión se escuchó seguida de una luz y fuertes ventiscas se hicieron presentes. Los presentes se cubrieron los ojos y los que luchaban dentro de la cúpula se detuvieron al escuchar el fuerte estruendo.

-Mi compañero ya debió de a ver acabado con uno de su equipo. Es mejor que se rindan...- dijo Haku viendo como Naruko y Sasuke estaban teniendo problemas con ella.

-¡Nunca!- exclamo decidida la pelirrubia un poco molesta y con algunas heridas al igual que Sasuke por los senbon de Haku.

-Como quieran...- dijo esto último lanzándose otra vez al ataque dañando algunas partes de la piel de los chicos.

Regresando al combate de los usuarios del ki, el humo se empezaba a disipar dejando ver a Vegitto con algunos raspones en el cuerpo pero seguía conservando su sonrisa.

"Maldición, tendré que convertirme en súper saiyajin si le quiero ganar a este insecto" pensaba Vegitto al sentirse relativamente superado en su estado base.

-¿Continuamos?- pregunto Lezick listo para atacar pero Vegitto alzo la mano haciendo que se detenga.

-Veamos cómo te va con...- dio una pequeña pausa mientras colocaba su brazos a los costados.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- soltó un pequeño pero gran grito siendo cubierto por un aura amarilla, su cabello al igual a un extraño cinturón cambiaron a color amarillo, sus ojos pasaron a ser color jade y su expresión se volvió más rígida.

-Veamos cómo te va con ¡Super Vegitto!- exclamó el saiyajin ya con su transformación del guerrero legendario.

-¿Co-como hizo eso?- pregunto el constructor muy nervioso por la presión que se empezó a sentir en el aire.

-Ese debe ser su Kekei-Genkai- respondió Kakashi igual de nervioso que los demás.

-Nunca escuche hablar de un Kekei-Genkai así- hablo Sakura sorprendida por ver el nuevo aspecto de su compañero.

"Sorprendente, desprende una gran presión" pensó Kakashi viendo a su alumno ser rodeado por esa aura dorada.

Lezick también estaba sorprendido pero no le dio tantas vueltas y decidió lanzarse al ataque. Dirigió un puñetazo al rostro de Vegitto pero este lo detuvo con su palma abierta.

Lezick sin dejarse sorprender lanzo una patada a la altura de las costillas del saiyajin pero el golpe volvió a ser detenido con la otra mano.

Vegitto apretó con fuerza su agarre y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje como un trompo. Unas vueltas después soltó a Lezick mandándolo a volar lejos estrellándose en la costa.

Se veía como el extraterrestre no se detenía y dejaba un camino de tierra hecho con su cuero. Pero no siguió porque Vegitto le agarró la pierna y lo empezó a azotar contra el suelo, paro y lo volvió a lanzar pero ahora hacia el cielo.

Lezick sentía como su mano y pierna estaban entumecidas por el agarre del saiyajin. Dio una vuelta para detener su ascenso, busco con su mirada al saiyajin sin tener éxito.

De pronto sintió como lo golpearon en la espalda para después descender viendo el mar pero ensancho los ojos al ver aparecer a Vegitto enfrente de él.

Intento detenerse pero sin éxito recibiendo un potente puñetazo en su abdomen que lo hizo escupir sangre. Vegitto no se detuvo y retrocedió su mano viendo por un segundo a Lezick que no hizo ningún movimiento decidió darle una golpiza como si fuera un costal de box.

Detuvo su masacre para darle una patada mandándolo al cielo nuevamente pero esta vez Lezick como pudo se recompuso del aparatoso viajé.

Vio como Vegitto volaba hasta quedar enfrente de el con su expresión rígida pero con su sonrisa. -Quisiera volver a pelear contra ti en otra ocasión pero... ahora tengo que dejarte fuera de combate- Lezick escucho todo lo que dijo el saiyajin, esbozó una sonrisa viendo como Vegitto abrió los brazos y formaba dos esferas mientras su aura se intensificó.

Vegitto llevo sus manos al frente uniendo las dos esferas color amarilla haciendo una sola, luego separo las piernas un poco y llevó sus manos a su costado donde la esfera de energía empezó a tomar un color azul sin perder el amarillo.

 **-¡KAME-HAME-HA FINAAAAAL!-** Exclamo Vegitto extendiendo sus manos al frente y expulsar su ataque definitivo que conecto con Lezick.

"Yo también quiero tener otro combate con tigo" pensó esto último Lezick perdiendo el conocimiento y perdiéndose en el gran ataqué.

Todos abrieron enormemente sus ojos al ver como el ataque de Vegitto se elevaba hasta el espacio donde exploto e ilumino el cielo. Zabusa lentamente vio cómo su compañero caía en picada pero antes de tocar suelo Vegitto apareció a su lado sosteniéndolo.

En la pelea de Haku y los 2 genin miraron sorprendidos esa explosión que ilumino el cielo. La compañera de Zabusa ensancho sus ojos al ver a Lezick derrotado, nunca pasó por su mente esa imagen.

-Parece ser que su amigo gano...- exclamo Haku muy serena y se preparaba para salir y dejarlos ahí a los genin que ni siquiera se podían mover.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...- pregunto entrecortada mente Naruko pues apenas y se mantenía de pie.

-No tiene caso seguir- respondió la joven del elemento hielo lista para salir pero Naruko le lanzó un kunai que rozo un trozo de cabello de Haku, sin detenerse entro a los espejos y arremetió otra secuencia de senbon hacia Naruko que no podía esquivar pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Su ki decayó. Se encuentra casi nulo.- hablo Vegitto captando la atención de todos. Voltearon a ver en dirección de la cúpula y pudieron observar a Sasuke tirado y a Naruko de rodillas.

-¡Sasuke!...- grito casi llorando la pelirrosa que quiso correr hacia allá pero fue detenida por Kakashi que le negó con la cabeza.

-¿Porque lo hiciste baja?- pregunto molesta Naruko que lloraba levemente viendo a Sasuke tirado ahí lleno de sangré.

-No lose... creo que pase demasiado tiempo con... ustedes- respondió muy débil el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

Naruko al verlo así se molestó y soltó un grito desgarrador cubriéndose de una energía rojiza, sus bigotes se marcaron más y sus pupilas se rasgaron como las de un felino de color rojo.

"¿Que es ese chacra?" se preguntó ella misma un poco preocupada por el instinto asesino que Naruko desató.

-Grrraaa- rugió Naruko molesta, se paró a cuatro patas, corrió hacia el espejo donde sintió a Haku exaltándola pero no pudo hacer nada porque la rubia en un movimiento veloz ya estaba frente suya.

Naruko dio un golpe rompiendo el espejo de donde salió Haku logrando por poco esquivar el golpe pero cayó al suelo viendo un pequeño aruñón en su pierna.

Alzo su vista viendo como Naruko se dirigía a ella golpeándola en la cara rompiéndole su máscara. Haku cayó al suelo con su cara agachada, Naruko se acercaba lenta mente para terminarla pero vio cómo su enemigo alzo su mirada y observo que era la misma que se encontró en el bosque junto a Vegitto.

-¿Porque no me matas? puedes hacerlo- dijo Haku preparándose para su fin pero de repente volteo hacía donde estaba Zabusa.

-Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer-

* * *

-Oye muchacho, primero matare a Kakashi y luego te matare a ti- Zabusa muy confiado le hablo al saiyajin que seguía con su transformación y una sonrisa por su amiga Naruko.

-Claro, no me meteré en tu pelea con Kakashi-sensei- dijo Vegitto volteándoles a ver dándole una sonrisa a Zabusa.

Sin esperar más Kakashi y Zabusa entraron en combate pero el peliplata domino la pelea. El jounin de la hoja se separó, saco un pergamino donde le paso el dedo con sangre, hizo unos sellos eh invocó a unos perros ninjas que atraparon a Zabusa.

-Ahora te matare con mi propio Jutsu- exclamó serio el ninja realizado una serie de sellos, con una mano agarro su muñeca derecha y de su mano se cubrió de rayos.

 **-¡Raikiri!-** rápidamente se dirigió hacia Zabusa dispuesto a atravesarlo en el corazón pero ya al estar cerca una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Kakashi al ver a Vegitto agarrándole su mano. -¿Porque me detuviste?- preguntó Kakashi un poco desconcertado por la acción de su alumno.

-No iba a matar a Zabusa- contestó Vegitto haciéndose a un lado para que el peliplata viera a Haku lista para recibir el ataqué.

-Haku...- musitó levemente Zabusa al ver a su compañera enfrente de él. -Eres una estúpida-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así a alguien que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ti?!- molesta Naruko se acercaba y encaraba al demonio de la niebla que solo agacho la mirada por lo que dijo la Uzumaki.

Pero la discusión no siguió al escuchar una horrenda voz que el demonio de la neblina conocía perfectamente -Jajaja, vean al poderoso Zabusa siendo humillado por unos niñatos...-

.

.

.

 **Bueno amigos aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estoy abierto a recibir ideas y sugerencias de su parte. Y sin más que decir me despido un fuerte abrazo por parte de su amigo Ammbu adiós.**


	11. La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde

**Que tal amigos lectores, ¿todo bien? ¿Todo correcto? Espero que sí, bueno aquí les traiga el episodio 11 de "saiyajins en Konoha" y espero que los disfruten, en seguida paso a los Reviews.**

.

.

.

=RESPUESTAS=

 **Guest 1:** Jajajaja, que genial tu comentario amigo, me eche unas risas un buen rato. Saludos amigo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Guest 2:** En teoría Vegitto posee un poder superior a todos pero no lo ha despertado, actualmente el estado base de Vegitto está por encima de Goku pero en estado base y la diferencia no es mucha. Supongo que lo dices porque Lezick es personaje de GT pero el lucho contra Goku en su forma de super saiyajin 1. Te mando un abrazo amigo.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)…

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias)…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6-11 capítulos.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

[Fin de la saga: El país de las olas]

En el anterior episodio de "saiyajins en Konoha" la KaioShin del tiempo llego para advertirle a los saiyajins de una inminente amenaza que llegara a las naciones elementales con fines malvados.

Por otro lado, el demonio Zabusa junto a su equipo atacan de nuevo, siendo que Vegitto se enfrenta a un poderoso guerrero llamado Lezick, por fortuna logro derrotarlo con su transformación de super saiyajin o como el la bautizo "super Vegitto"…

Hoy les presento…

 **LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE.**

-Jajaja. Te ves tan vergonzoso Zabusa-san- de pronto un hombre de baja estatura, traje y un bastón conjunto a una asquerosa voz se hacía presenté.

-Gato...- refunfuño Zabusa molesto al ver al hombre que lo contrato para hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Veo que ya no me sirves para nada...-

Extendiendo sus brazos a los lados con superioridad, Gato hizo gala de los matones detrás de él. Eran cientos joder.

-Ya veo... piensas dejarme fuera de esto- Zabusa analizo todo, soltó una pequeña sonrisa la apuñalada por la espalada por parte del hombre adinerado.

-Así es. Además que ellos son más baratos... Primero matare a todos ellos y al último a la chiquilla esa de compañera que tienes por lo que me hizo la ves pasada- con altanería en su voz Gato señalo a todos los ninjas y al constructor que estaba un poco nervioso por la cantidad de matones que había.

-Supongo que por ahora ya no somos enemigos...- dijo Kakashi con pesadez en su voz, paso a deshacer su Jutsu de invocación liberando a Zabusa y coloco sus manos en sus bolsas del pantalón.

-Ju. Ni creas que te voy a dar las gracias...-

-No las quiero...- respondió sin darle importancia al asunto. Kakashi solo quería terminar la misión cuanto antes y llegar a leer su libro ICHA ICHA.

-Así que él es Gato... será un placer despedazar a ese maldito insecto- tronándose los nudillo Vegitto estaba listo para partirle la cara a ese "hombre" si se le puede decir de esa manera.

Pero antes de saltar al ataqué Zabusa interpuso su cuerpo deteniéndole.-Yo lo haré pagar... no permitiré que amenaza a alguien que intento dar su vida por alguien como yo- dijo refiriéndose a Haku.

-Zabusa...- musitó sorprendida Haku al escuchar lo dicho por el hombre que la ayudo cuando era niña, cuando todos le temían por su Kekei-Genkai del hielo, tanto tiempo sola tratando de sobrevivir en el frío pero gracias a Kami, él llegó, Zabusa llego ofreciéndole protección a cambio de que le ayudara a su "misión".

-Toma...- le dijo Naruko llamando la atención de Zabusa. Volteo a verla y la rubia sostenía un kunai al frente para que lo tomase.

Lo vio por un instante para después agacharse un poco y tomarlo con la boca, pues sus brazos estaban lastimados por el mortal combate que sostuvo con el ninja que copia, Kakashi.

Con determinación en su mirada se dirigió al grupo de matones que también se lanzaron al ataqué pero magistralmente Zabusa esquivaba y apuñalaba a los matones que uno a uno caían.

Pero en un descuido al ser tantos estuvo a punto de que le clavaran una lanza por la espalda, para su suerte la lanza fue destruida con un rayo de energía.

-¿Por qué lo ayudas?- preguntó Sakura un poco exaltada al ver a Vegitto con el dedo alzado en señal que el realiza la acción anterior de cubrir al demonio de la neblina para que no sea atravesado.

-Me cae bien...- fue lo único que respondió el saiyajin dejando perpleja a la pelirrosa que no supo que decir. Por otro lado, los demás sonrieron por la actitud de Vegitto.

-¡Ma-maldito!- exclamo Gato por ver como sus matones eran derrotados con facilidad por Zabusa. Cada uno caía, no importaba si lo atacaban entre 3, 4, 6 o inclusive entre 10, Zabusa los derrotaba con su espléndida destreza en combate aunque recibía apoyo de parte del saiyajin.

El empresario se encontraba en dudas si sus matones lograrían acabarlos a todos, después de pensarlo estaba a punto de saltar al agua, daba pequeños y lentos pasos hacia atrás queriendo llegar a la orilla del puente pero choco con algo en su recorrido.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Gato oyó una rígida voz detrás suya. Con temor, se dio lentamente la vuelta, lo primero que vio fue un traje azul. No quería levantar la mirada pero lo hacía de cualquier modo hasta ver a un chico mirándole con sus ojos penetrantes color jade en la que el juraba ver la mismísima muerte y esa cabellera dorada ondeando por el viento del lugar.

-No me ma-mates por favor. Te daré todo el dinero que quieras ¡pero por favor no me MATES!- Suplicaba por su patética vida el pequeño hombre que no recibió respuesta alguna, solo lo vio sonreír haciendo su temor y desesperación más palpable.

-Yo no te mataré. Lo hará el...- dijo el saiyajin apuntando a Zabusa que se acercaba siendo seguido de Haku, ella entro al combate para cubrir al demonio y así lograron acabar con todos los enemigos con mayor facilidad.

-Ahora morirás...- Zabusa se lanzó hacia Gato que quiso huir sin excito, el kunai se le clavo en el pecho, este solo pudo soltar un grito desgarrador y desde la herida comenzó a derramar sangré a montones.

-¿Po-porque? Bwaaag- escupió un poco de sangré cayendo de rodillas, su vista se comenzaba a nublar, estaba agonizando, su corazón empezaba a fallar por la falta de aire al tener obstruidos sus bronquios con sangre.

-Has hecho muchos males, insecto... eso te hace escoria de la vida...- dijo de forma fría el saiyajin causando un escalofrío en Gato.

-¿Lo acabas tú, o lo hago yo?- preguntó el demonio sin dejar de ver al empresario. –Como lo dije antes, te doy el derecho de hacerlo tu...- respondió Vegitto con una sonrisa dejándole paso libre a Zabusa que coloco un pie en la cabeza de Gato.

-Hasta nunca... demonio.- dicho esto último, Zabusa le pateó la cabeza lanzándolo al mar para que muriera ahogado en el país que controlo todo el tiempo. Este fue el final de Gato, derramando sangre en el país donde hizo derramar sangre inocente. Un perfecto destino para él.

-Se acabó...- dijo el saiyajin viendo cono Haku se acercaba el. -Gracias...- hablo la chica viendo a Vegitto que se confundió por la acción de ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin entender el agradecimiento de la chica.

-Me salvaste la vida hace un momento- con una sonrisa dulce le recordó a Vegitto, este solo le esbozo una gran sonrisa sonrojándola un poco.

-No podía dejar que murieras- argumento su acción Vegitto poniendo su semblante serio.

-¿Qué tal?- de repente Kakashi junto a los demás se acercaron al lugar de la batalla, también traían a Sasuke y a Lezick aún inconscientes los dos.

-Supongo que ahora nos llevarás como criminales...- dijo Zabusa viendo al jounin de la hoja.

-No lose, podría omitir que nos los encontramos- respondió con simpleza Kakashi viendo al jounin renegado que sonrió levemente.

-Ya veo, entonces nos iremos...-

-Espera. ¿Porque no mejor vamos todos a Konoha?- preguntó un poco apresurado el saiyajin que se colocó en medio de Zabusa y Kakashi.

-No podemos hacer eso. Zabusa es un criminal...- respondió el jounin para decepción de Vegitto pero escucho hablar a Zabusa.

-Talvez yo sea un criminal pero Haku no... Podrían cuidarla allá.- La chica se sorprendió y se acercó hasta donde estaba Zabusa, este la vio y le asintió con la cabeza. Haku quiso replicar pero en eso Lezick que se recobró su inconciencia segundos antes y escucho parte de la conversación, no pudo evitar estas más que de acuerdo con Zabusa.

Entonces se acercó a la chica y le tomo uno de sus hombros con mucha calidez.

-Aun eres aun una niña... Podrías empezar una nueva vida...- dándole una sonrisa cálida Lezick le daba su apoyo a la chica.

-¡Vamos Haku, acepta!- decía eufórico el saiyajin, por su parte Naruko hacia un puchero en molestia por las acciones de su amigo. Le molesto por alguna razón que Vegitto le diera mucha atención.

-¿Qué dices, Haku?- Todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta de la chica que soltó un suspiro y sonrió levemente.

-Estaría encantada pero... no tengo familia ni nada allá, no tengo dinero y no podría pagar un departamento- explico su situación la joven del hielo que escucho un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Buuaa... tonterías. Podrás vivir en mi casa, junto con Goku y Vegeta aunque este es muy enojón, jaja- dijo Vegitto causando sorpresa en la chica, molestia en Naruko y orgullo en Kakashi.

-No me gustaría causar problemas...- quiso decir Haku pero Vegitto interrumpió su réplica. -Si no te parece la idea, entonces vive por un tiempo en mi casa y cuando consigas dinero rentas un departamento- sin más, Haku decidió aceptar al ver la insistencia del saiyajin.

-Cuida de Haku, por favor- pidió Zabusa listo para irse junto a Lezick, pero antes este se acercó al saiyajin.

Se quedaron viendo detenidamente por un momento hasta que Vegitto estiro su puño al frente. Lezick lo observo y vio como el saiyajin le daba una gran sonrisa. Este también sonrió chocando el puño. Después de esto los dos emprendieron su camino con la esperanza de volverse a ver.

-¡Abuelo!- de pronto un grito conocido se escuchó a lo lejos, voltearon y vieron a Inari junto a su mama y todos los habitantes del país. Los ninjas junto al viejo se acercaron y explicaron lo sucedido, las personas los ovacionaron y agradecieron haberlos ayudado.

Los ninjas prepararon todo para regresar a su aldea, pasaron dos días más en donde el puente se terminó y todos despedían al equipo genin.

-¡Hasta luego!- gritaban Naruko y Vegitto moviendo sus manos en despedida yéndose junto con su equipo y Haku.

-¿Cómo le pondrá al puente Tazuna-san?- preguntó un hombre con duda, pues bien se sabe que es una tradición ponerle nombre a un puente.

-Se llamará "El gran puente del equipo dorado"- dijo con honor el viejo viendo a la lejanía por donde se fueron sus grandes esperanzas.

* * *

La noche caía en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, las luces encendidas de la calles dejaba una gran vista en el lugar. El aire fresco de la libertad se olía en la plenitud de la aldea. Perfecto para caminar un rato y eso lo sabía Vegeta que decidió a dar una vuelta por Konoha.

Se sentía aburrido, podía entrenar todo el día pero antes de tener un combate de práctica con su rival, los interrumpían dos mujeres llamadas Mikoto y Kushina.

Las misiones pues... muy fáciles, no representaban un problema en absoluto. Eran juegos de bebes para él.

Vegeta siguió caminando sin prestar atención en su alrededor hasta que vio como en el lugar, más en específico un bar, habían problemas, escucho algunos gritos de mujer intentando librarse de algo, o así se oían.

Se acercó al bar por curiosidad y vio como 3 ninjas de rango chunin borrachos acorralaban a una mujer de cabello púrpura. Entro y se dirigió a la esquina donde estaban los "abusadores".

-Oigan ustedes, insectos ¿Que creen que hacen?- pregunto de forma seria como siempre. -¡¿Ehhhh?! ¿Qué quieres pelos de piña?- preguntó un ninja altaneramente molestando a Vegeta por la ofensa a su cabello.

-Tch, ten cuidado con lo que dices- advirtió para gracia de los otros que dejaron por un momento a la mujer para encarar al príncipe.

-Jajaja, mejor lárgate de aquí, primero terminaremos con esta mujer y después iras tu- dijo un ninja dándose la vuelta pero siendo agarrado del hombro por Vegeta.

-No me des la espalda...- apretó su agarré tanto que rompió el hombro del ninja. -¡Ahhhhhh!- se quejó del dolor revolcándose en el suelo.

-¡Maldito!...- dijeron los otro dos lanzándose contra el saiyajin que solo dio una patada y un puñetazo. ***CRAAAASH* *CRAAAASH***

Los dos ninjas salieron volando atravesando la pared del bar quedando fuera de combate.

-Hump... cuando tomes alcohol mejor hazlo en tu casa- le dijo Vegeta a la mujer para después darse la vuelta. -O-oye- se detuvo al escuchar una voz y se dio la vuelta viéndola esperando a que hablara la mujer.

-Ah... oh, soy Anko Mitarashi y... muchas gracias- agradeció la chica borracha viendo que el hombre dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-Como sea. Soy Vegeta...- y así salió del bar dirigiéndose hacia su casa, pues también sentía el ki de Vegitto acercarse a la aldea.

-¡Espera!- con fastidió se detuvo viendo a Anko acercarse le. -Oye, ¿me podrías acompañar a mi casa? Es que me da miedo.- se insinuaba la jounin pelimorado.

-No- contestó de forma seca soltándose del agarre de la chica. -Pero... no está muy lejos de aquí- volvía a insistir la chica poniendo nervioso al príncipe saiyajin por la cercanía de la jounin.

-Eh... eh...- estaba nervioso al sentir el dedo de Anko hacer círculos en su expandes azul pues no traía puesta su armadura.

-Mira esos estupendos músculos, me en cantan al igual que esa personalidad dura tuya...- hablaba de forma seductora pegando su cuerpo más y más al saiyajin que no sabía qué hacer, intentaba alejarse con su brazo pero ella se resistía y se apegaba a él.

-¿Que dices? ¿Me llevas a mi casa?- volvió a preguntar Anko haciendo que Vegeta inclinara su cuerpo un poco hacía atrás.

"Que mujer tan vulgar" pensaba el saiyajin viendo a Anko acercarse le a su rostro. Este rápidamente se movió un poco aun con Anko pegada a él pero logrando evitar otra cosa innecesaria.

-E-está bien. Te acompañare a tu casa...- parecía apresurado, pero solo quería evitar que la gente los siguiera viendo. Estaba con una loca y algunos hombres lo miraban con lástima, casi dándole el pésame con los ojos.

En fin, evitando todas esas miradas los dos llegaron pronto al departamento de la jounin de las serpientes. Esta misma parecía extasiada por algo, y no solo era por estar pasada de alcohol, no, no señores, tenía algo en mente, y nada bueno.

-Entonces yo me voy...- Vegeta quiso darse la vuelta y alejarse lo más pronto posible de Anko pero esta le sujeto del cuello del spandex. -Quedare un rato con migo...- dijo Anko con un tono sexi en su voz que derretiría a cualquier hombre, coso que no sucedía con Vegeta puesto que no es cualquiera.

El saiyajin en vez de sentirse atraído, comenzaba a tenerle temor a la chica pelipurpura. No solo era "vulgar" según él. También era fuerte, y por alguna razón Vegeta se veía intimidado.

Quisiera o no, Anko jalo por la fuerza al saiyajin hacia su departamento, muy pequeño perfecto para una sola persona. -¿Quieres algo de beber?, chiquito...- pregunto Anko subiéndose en el sofá y abrazando a Vegeta que se tensó y se echó hacia atrás.

-N-no, no quiero n-nada- tartamudeaba viendo como Anko comenzaba acercarse hacía su cara, pues quedo casi acostado en el sofá y la jounin aprovecho eso subiéndose en Vegeta.

-Espera, tengo que ir al baño- se quiso levantar pero Anko le tomo la muñeca y lo jalo hacia ella. -Ni creas que te vas escapar-

"Maldición, tengo que deshacerme de esta insecta. Tengo hambre y Vegitto ya está en camino a la casa..." pensaba Vegeta observando a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta Anko lo empujo a la cama cayendo sobre esta.

-¡¿Qué?!- se preguntó exaltado al ver donde estaba. -Jujuju, hoy serás mío, Vegeta-san- exclamo Anko caminando hacia Vegeta, la mujer su quito el chaleco con delicadeza dejando solo su malla.

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, intuía que Anko quería que hicieran lo que Bulma quería hacer en las noches, cosa que lo alertó. Pero no se movió al ver a Anko subirse en la cama y comenzar a gatear por encima de su cuerpo.

Al llegar a tener las caras cerca, ella le tanto su forzó y se sentó encima del saiyajin apoyando su intimidad con la de Vegeta. La jounin al ver como Vegeta parecía perdido se decidió quitar la malla superior dejando ver sus enormes pechos y dejando al descubierto sus rosados pezones.

Vegeta en ese momento reacciono por inercia. -¡Ah, ah... Espera!- pedía Vegeta sin recibir repuesta de Anko que comenzó a besar el cuello del saiyajin. Este se sorprendió por la acción y dejándose llevar tomo a la Mitarashi de la cadera.

Pero en un rápido movimiento la giro para que él se colocará encima de ella. -Mmmm, veo que quieres tomar la iniciativa...- dijo extasiada Anko al sentir las fuertes manos del saiyajin tomar sus caderas.

Se mordió el labio y cerro por un momento los ojos, en el momento de abrirlos ya no observo al saiyajin. -¿Eh? *Ahhh* maldición...- suspiro con resignación al no ver a Vegeta por ningún lado. -*Ahhhh*, tengo esperanza en que ese hombre quera estar con migo hasta el punto de que quiera hacerlo todos los días jujuju-

Sin más, quedo "vestida y alborotada" o en este caso "Desnuda y lista", la pobre mujer que buscaba consuelo por esa noche. -¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?- se preguntaba Vegeta yendo a su casa a paso veloz dejando una estela de polvo detrás suya.

-Tch, tengo que llegar pronto o sino los insectos de Vegitto y de Kakaroto se acabaran la cena...- así decidió volar al ver que no había nadie alrededor del lugar y a toda prisa se dirigió a su hogar.

* * *

-¡Hola!- grito Vegitto entrando a su hogar junto a Haku, pero antes de llegar fueron con el hokage para dar los informes respectivos de la misión, también hablaron sobre la incursión de Haku en la aldea, el tercero estuvo por negarse pero Vegitto lo convenció, entonces Haku pasaría a formar parte del clan Son, solo tienen que hacer los papeles pero será otro día.

-¡Hola Vegitto!- grito desde la sala el Son mayor que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. –Mira kakaroto, ella es Haku y se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros- dijo el saiyajin imponiendo su petición.

-¿Uh?... Jajaja, hola, soy Son Goku. Es un gusto conocerte Haku-chan- se presentó de forma eufórica como de costumbre el saiyajin. Haku sonrió, esta era otra oportunidad de formar una familia de nuevo.

-Espero no causar problemas…- dijo la nueva amiga de Vegitto tímidamente al estar con personas nuevas, pues eso eras, unos desconocidos para ella, aunque emanaban una agradable sensación, una muy familiar que ella sintió hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-No es ningún problema jajaja… por cierto Vegitto, ¿No has visto a Vegeta? Esque ya tengo hambre jejeje- pregunto el saiyajin mayor sobándose el estomaga sacando una pequeña risa de diversión de Haku al ver la aptitud del Son mayor.

-No tengo idea Kakaroto, Mmmm… ¿por qué no empezamos a comer nosotros?- pregunto Vegitto, la verdad esque se moría de hambre y no importaba esperar a Vegeta.

-Jeje, creo que está bien. Calentare el agua para el ramen- Goku se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar todo.

-Ven Haku…- dijo el saiyajin tomando la mano de la chica que se sonrojo un poco pero siguió a su nuevo amigo. –Esta es la habitación en donde dormirás- hablo Vegitto, pues su casa tenía 3 recamaras y aparte estaba el botón de expansión que venía incluido. Gracias a Kami que Bulma creo ese prototipo de casa expandible a buena hora.

Dentro de la recamara solo había lo indispensable, una cama con un buro alado, un escritorio pequeño, un tapete color rojo y una ventana que daba al jardín de los Son, pues la habitación estaba en la parte trasera.

-No es mucho pero…- no pudo seguir porque de repente escucho como Haku empezaba a llorar, esto alarmo al saiyajin y se preocupó, no sabía que hacer pero no fue necesario pensar en algo pues Haku se le lanzo encima y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Sin saber que decir solo correspondió al abrazo. –Gracias por todo…- dijo entre sollozos Haku aferrándose más al saiyajin. –Jejeje, lo hago con todo gusto…- le agarro de los hombros para verla directamente a los ojos.

-…Haku-chan- dijo haciendo énfasis en el subfijo sonrojando a la chica por el sub fijo que uso el saiyajin al final de su nombre.

-¡Ya está la comida!- escucharon el grito de Son mayor, Vegitto rápidamente se llevó a Haku hacia el comedor, pues estaba desesperado para comer. Al llegar, en la mesa habían aproximadamente 50 ramens instantáneos y también estaba Vegeta.

-¿No es mucho ramen?- pregunto por lo bajo recibiendo una respuesta negativa de Vegitto sorprendiéndola. Ja, ya vera el apetito de un saiyajin.

-Hola Vegeta, ella es Haku- presento Vegitto a su amiga que saludo de forma adecuada. –Hola. Vegitto, tenemos un asunto importante del que tenemos que hablar- expreso en un tono más serio el príncipe, acción que hizo entender al saiyajin que era algo delicado.

-Entiendo pero no creo que haya problema, después de todo, viviremos juntos.- argumento Vegitto al entender el mensaje de Vegeta para que Haku saliera pero al parecer Vegitto se negó.

-Bueno… hace algunos días llego una persona advirtiéndonos que sucederían problemas graves y que talvez vengan por nosotros- explico la situación Vegeta sin darle vueltas al asunto, pero a lo que si le dio vueltas fue a su ramen para enfriarlo un poco.

-Esto es malo *FIUP*- dijo Vegitto dándole un sorbo a su ramen. -¡Ah! Esta caliente- exclamo sacando un poco de humo de su boca y con la lengua roja. Mientras con Haku, ella escucho cuidadosamente la plática, aunque no entendió mucho, las expresiones en las caras de los 3 le dieron una mala espina.

Y la noche paso, Haku presencio el genocidio de 50 ramens instantáneos en unos cuantos minutos. Después se retiró para dormir en una cálida cama, durmió feliz de saber que tendría personas con las cuales contar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

-¡Kushina-chan!- grito Goku desde la puerta de la casa de la Uzumaki, pues el acepto una invitación para desayunar y Vegitto se le pego, al no estar Vegeta en casa, no se quiso quedar solo.

Y la razón por la que Vegeta no estaba es porque como él fue nombrado como patriarca del clan Son, llevo a Haku para que la registrasen como miembro oficial del clan y también arreglo todo el papeleo ninja de la chica, así siendo asignada como ninja de la hoja del grado chunin por su kekei-genkai bien dominado.

Regresando con los otro dos Son, desayunaron junto a las dos Uzumakis un "poco" de ramen que preparo Kushina, aunque realmente no fue poco, la verdad es que hizo una gran cacerola llena de ramen para deleite de su hija Naruko que babeaba por tanto ramen junto, eso era el paraíso.

Al terminar el ramen, Naruko junto a Vegitto fueron a la casa de Hinata para contarle sobre su misión dejando solos a Kushina y a Goku. -¿Te gusto el ramen, Goku-san?- pregunto curiosa por saber la opinión de Goku, pues a pesar de ya haberle preparado comida anteriormente, le gustaba oír la opinión de su amigo.

-¡Claro Kushina-chan, tu preparas comida muy rica!- respondió el Son de forma eufórica mientras se sobaba el estómago en señal de estar lleno, por la aptitud infantil del saiyajin, Kushina esbozo una pequeña risita.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Kushina terminado de lavar los platos y sentarse en la mesa enfrente de Goku. –Dime Goku, ¿tienes familia?- desde hace tiempo la Uzumaki le llenaba de curiosidad el pasado de Goku, pues no sabía prácticamente nada de él, solo que es de otro planeta.

-Sí, tengo dos hijos llamados Goten y Gohan, una sobrina llamada Pan, Vegitto es mi hermano y mi esposa se llamaba Milk…- dijo esto último un poco decaído el saiyajin, Kushina lo noto claramente y le causo intriga el repentino cambio de aptitud del Son.

-¿Por qué dices se "llamaba"?- soltó otra pregunta esperando respuesta en un silencio que se presentó por unos cuantos segundos. –En la última batalla que tuvimos, mi esposa murió y no quiso ser revivida, dijo que encontró a su madre y que quería pasar tiempo con ella…- fue la respuesta un poco confusa para Kushina que desconocía la existencia de las esferas del dragón.

-Ya veo…- dijo Kushina quedando el lugar en un silencio incomodo pero a la Uzumaki mayor se le ocurrió preguntar algo que talvez no afecte tanto. –Oye Goku, me gustaría saber cómo aprendiste a luchar-

-Veras… mi abuelito me enseño un poco de artes marciales pero no fue mucho, aunque si aprendí bastante de él, cuando realmente aprendí a luchar fue cuando conocí al maestro Roshi, el me enseño el estilo tortuga, durante mi entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos, se llama Krillin…-

[NA. Quise que Goku dijera "aunque él siempre se muere…" pero no quería ser cruel.]

-… Más adelante, después de que mataron a mi amigo Krillin me quise hacer más fuerte para conseguir la esferas del dragón y así poder revivirlo, entonces fui a entrenar con Kami-sama…- Goku contaba un poco de su historia pero hasta cierto punto la Uzumaki se perdió.

-Haber Goku-san, vas muy rápido. Primero dime, ¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?- pidió saber Kushina haciendo reír a Goku por que se le olvido que no sabía nada.

-Jejeje, es verdad que no sabías, perdón… las esferas del dragón tienen las capacidad de cumplir cualquier deseo que este a su alcance, lo único que tienes que hacer es reunir las 7 esferas y gritar "¡Sal de ahí Shen long y cumple nuestros deseos! Y Pam, aparece un gran dragón mágico- explico con lujo de detalle el saiyajin sorprendiendo a la mujer de cabellera rojiza, no podía creer que existiera un ser capaces de hacer tal cosa.

-Bien Goku, ahora… dime ¿Cómo es que entrenaste con un dios?- volvió a pedir otra explicación que Goku accedió a dar gustosamente. –Tienes que saber que algunos planetas tienen a un dios que vigila de este, entonces el maestro Roshi me conto sobre la torre Karin, en esta yo tuve que escalarla para beber de un agua sagrada para hacerme más fuerte, en la torre Karin me encontré con un gato ermitaño llamado Karin y él me dijo que si subía a lo alto con ayuda de un báculo sagrado llegaría con Kami-sama y así fue como lo conocí…- respondió a la duda de la mujer, sin dudas el Son era un tipo interesante.

-El ultimo maestro con el que entrene fue con kaio-sama y antes de que me preguntes algo ya te responderé…- dijo el saiyajin leyendo la mente de la mujer que rio divertida por la acción de Goku. –Incluso los dioses tienen a dioses por arriba de ellos, según lo que me dijo kaio-sama es que tienen una clasificación… el más bajo es Kami-sama, luego siguen los kaio-sama, el gran kaio-sama y por último es el supremo Kaiosama- dijo el saiyajin, sin dudas mucha información para un solo día.

-¿Uh? ¡Ay, ya es tarde, el hokage me dijo que quería que fuera temprano para una misión! Jaja, nos vemos luego Kushina-chan- hablo desesperado el saiyajin que se levantó de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hasta luego, Goku-kun- se despidió la pelirroja dándose cuenta tardíamente del sub fijo utilizado. –Jeje, Goku-kun…- dijo en voz alta la mujer que cambio su aptitud a una risueña por un instante, dejo de lado sus pensamientos por un momento y cerro su puerta para continuar con su labor en casa en su día de descanso.

.

.

.

 **Bueno amigos, con esto terminamos el capítulo 11, ya superamos los 10 capítulos y vamos por más compañeros. También quisiera escuchar su opinión si les gustaría que subiera otro fic, claro sin dejar este que tiene más prioridad.**

 **Si les parece la idea, yo tengo en mente un par de fic; uno es de DB/High school dxd y otro es entre DB/Fairy tail. La verdad es que tengo muy buenas ideas para los dos y me gustaría leer su opinión.**

 **Con esto su amigo Ammbu se despide les mando un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima aaaadioooos…**


	12. La batalla de los 3 saiyajins

**Bueno amigos que tal, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, antes que nada quiero decir que me disculpen por mi tardanza pero la verdad esque quería aprovechar los últimos días de vacaciones y también es que no tenía ninguna idea pero ya aquí esta, este capítulo se podría decir que es de relleno igual que el siguiente pero estarán llenos de acción al igual que la estrenare la nueva saga que tengo preparada. Sin más pasemos a los comentarios.**

.

.

.

=REPUESTAS=

 **SaiyajinSannin:** Jeje, que bueno que te allá parecido interesante, la verdad esque yo siempre me imagine a Vegeta, como decirlo… "débil" con las mujeres es por eso esa pequeña demostración de aptitud de él y sobre la relación de Goku y Kushina, a mí también me encantan como pareja y gracias a tu opinión sobre otro fics, la verdad esque ya tengo algunas ideas. Sin más te mando un abrazo amigo.

 **Guest (1):** Ya veo, fue mi error, la verdad es que ya fue hace tiempo que vi GT y lo único que me acorde fue que Goku lucho contra Lezick en SSJ1 es por eso, me deje llevar por eso, mi error. Y si, Vegitto será solo un poco más fuerte que Goku de Z porque si no los niveles de poder se echarían a la goma. Jejeje, te mando un abrazo amigo.

 **david1010:** Jejeje, la verdad esque yo me imagine a un Vegeta "débil" con las mujeres jeje y que bueno que te sorprendí, siempre es bueno eso. Y sobre tu idea, no está mal, me agrada pero tendré que acomodarla bien y pues yo creo que serían de la misma edad de ahora solo que los metería en Shippuden, lo estuve pensando y ahí me surgió una mejor idea para llevar ambas series. Gracias por tu opinión, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **trunkskonoha:** Gracias por tu opinión, estuve pensando en donde meterlo y se me ocurrió en Shingeki no kyojin, lo agregaría con otra serie pero ya tengo a otras reservadas para futuros fics y sí creo dos de las mismas series las ideas no me fluirían bien. Espero mi idea te guste, si tienes alguna serie con cual relacionarla dímela solo que no sean [Ojo. Posible spoiler] Dxd y Fairy tail. Sin más, te mando un abrazo amigo.

 **Guest (2):** Anko fue una sugerencia de un lector y la tome en cuenta pero no veo porque no agregar a Kurenai, incluso a partir del siguiente capítulo veré como puedo relacionarlos un poco en una pequeña plática. Saludos, te mando un abrazo.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)…

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias)…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6-11 capítulos.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

En el anterior capítulo de "Saiyajin en Konoha" la amenaza que atacaba al país de las olas termino gracias al equipo 7, también se les perdono a Zabusa y a su equipo dejándolos libres solo que pidieron de favor, cuidaran de Haku cosa que Vegitto se ofreció. También Kushina conoció un poco al saiyajin Son Goku, no queriendo quedarse atrás de Mikoto y queriéndose dar una nueva oportunidad de vivir otra vez…

Hoy les presento…

 **LA BATALLA DE LOS 3 SAIYAJINS.**

Los pajaritos cantaban cerca de la residencia Hyuga donde una joven de ojos perla, otra chica de cabello rubio atado en coletas y un chico de cabellos en flama platicaban muy felices en el patio de la casa. Que por cierto, la casa mantiene el toque tradicional de la típica japonesa.

-Entonces yo le di un fuerte golpe y casi le ganó, la verdad fue muy fácil...- Naruko relataba con todo su entusiasmo su primera misión clase "B" que realizó.

-Jeje, creo que no fue así exactamente...- Reía un poco nervioso Vegitto que escuchaba la historia un poco alterada de Naruko. -¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso baka?!-

Sin dudas podía ser una chica de mucho cuidado, esos arrebatos que a veces tenía asían que el saiyajin se sintiera chico ante ella como en este momento que puso sus manos en frente para protegerse.

-Naruko-nee, V-Vegitto-kun no hizo nada malo- Con timidez la chica que era casi hermana de Naruko desde hace un largo tiempo trataba de calmarla para que no asesinara a Vegitto.

-Está bien...- se bufo y se volvió a sentar en el piso de madera.

-Aun así, lo hiciste bien Naruko-chan- Naruko sonrió, al final Vegitto ya reconoció su fuerza, aunque aún faltaba mucho, él siempre la protegía y eso hace que se sienta inútil pero también algo en ella le gusta que Vegitto la proteja aunque lo niegue.

-¿Y qué misiones has hecho Hinata-chan?- El saiyajin volteo a ver Hinata que se sonrojo un poco por tener los ojos ónix del chico sobre ella.

-Etto... S-solo hemos echó misiones de clase d aunque la del gato Tora es muy difícil...- con un poco de tartamudeo como ella solo sabía dijo sacando unas risas de sus amigos.

-Jajaja, es verdad, ese gato es un demonio- río divertido el saiyajin teniendo en mente al mendigo gato del demonio.

-Jajaja, recuerdo cuando a Vegitto-kun le aruño toda la cara- Ella recordó una de las misiones que hicieron antes para molestia del saiyajin que no le gustaba recordar eso.

-No digas eso Naruko-chan- reprocho Vegitto un poco para malicia de la rubia.

-Jeje, ¿quieres oír esa misión Hinata-nee?- tenía una sonrisa zorruna la ojiazul queriendo hacer la maldad.

-S-si- aún con la insistencia del saiyajin para que no aceptase al final accedió por curiosidad.

-Veras...-

* * *

=Flash Back=

POV. Naruko

-¡¿Tenemos que capturar a un estúpido gato?!- grite indignada, quería misiones realmente difíciles donde demostrara mis habilidades pero Kakashi-sensei me saco a la fuerza del lugar.

Al final me resigne, también estaba dispuesta a cumplir con esa misión, nada me iba a detener, ¡de veras!

Cuando comenzamos con la misión, Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que nos dividiéramos, a mí me tocó hacer equipo con la planita de Sakura, que mala suerte, tener que aguantar a la frentesota todo el rato, era un fastidió.

Entonces comenzó a buscar por la aldea muy rápido para que Sakura no pudiera seguir mi ritmó.

[¿Enserio tuviste que hacer eso?]

[Cállate Vegitto-kun, déjame seguir contando]

[Bueno...]

Como decía, ya cuando por fin la perdí, comenzó con mayor tranquilidad a buscar, primero comencé a gritar para que me escuchara y con suerte viniera con migo, pero no funcionó.

Entonces cree muchos clones de sombras para que me ayudaran a buscar por toda la aldea. La verdad es que el maldito gato se escondía muy bien, era muy difícil hallarlo.

Después de 2 horas en estar buscando, Vegitto junto a Sasuke lo encontraron, uno de mis clones me avisó y llegue al lugar rápidamente.

El gato tora estaba encima de un maldito árbol, ¡un gran maldito árbol!

[No tienes porque ser tan grosera Naruko-chan]

[Déjame continuar Vegitto-kun]

En fin, el árbol era un poco grande, estábamos decidiendo quien lo bajaría, y fue Vegitto quien le toco ir.

[¿C-como decidieron quien lo bajaría Naruko-nee?]

[Con un piedra, papel o tijeras]

Vegitto como no puede subir arboles con los pies, decidió treparlo. -Está muy alto...- yo creo que él tenía miedo, le temblaban las piernas.

-Apúrate Vegitto-kun para que terminemos y vallamos a Ichiraku ramen- le dije para que se apurara, él es un glotón cuando hay comida y así fue como el subió.

Él ya estaba cerca de donde estaba el gato Tora, estiró un poco su mano y tantito lo toco el gato se le lanzó a la cara y lo comenzó a aruñar, Vegitto calló de espaldas aun con el gato en su cara así que lo tome y se lo quite.

Jeje, fue muy divertido ver la cara de Vegitto, estaba todo aruñado Jejeje, por eso a él no le gusta recordarlo...

Fin del POV. Naruko.

=Fin del flash back=

* * *

-No sabía que Vegitto-kun tuviera tantos problemas con un gato- reía divertida la chica Hyuga.

-No los tuve, solo que Naruko altero la historia- refuto el saiyajin haciendo un puchero, la verdad es que el era un poco infantil a veces, más cuando estaba con ellas, él podía ser así, pero por lo general siempre es serio, un poco torpe y a veces arrogante.

-Yo no altere nada, esa es la verdad- replico Naruko simulando molestia.

-Yo si les contare lo que en verdad paso... verán...-

-¡Vegitto!- No pudo terminar porque una voz le grito desde afuera del complejo, para molestia del saiyajin que reconoció la voz que lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres Kakaroto?- grito molesto el saiyajin que vio como Goku saltaba la barda.

-¡Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan nos invitó a un día de campo!- parecía emocionado, pero Vegitto no entendió porque.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¡No lose pero dijo que habría comida!- ahí está la respuesta, el saiyajin menor también salto de alegría dejando a las chicas con una gota de sudor bajando tras su nuca por lo infantil que eran ambos.

-Espero, ¿dijo que mi mama va a hacer un día de campo?- ahora entro en razón, pero no le molestaba, allá recibió un asentamiento del Son.

-Hinata-nee, ¿Quieres venir?- con entusiasmo le pregunto a su amiga casi hermana que asintió nerviosa.

-¡Entonces nos vamos!- Vegitto coloco su mano en el hombro de Goku, también tomo de la mano a Hinata que se sonrojó y Naruko con clara molestia coloco su mano en el hombro del saiyajin menor. Así los 4 desaparecieron del lugar.

-¿Uh?- las dos chicas se miraron confundidas porque de un momento a otro ya estaban en la casa Uzumaki.

-Sorprendente, Vegeta también está aquí- comento Vegitto viendo al príncipe saiyajin en una esquina de la casa.

-Hump- fue lo único que hizo volteando su rostro hacia otro lado. -Hola Haku- se acercó a la chica del hielo que le sonrió levemente.

-Kakashi-sensei también está aquí- La rubia logro divisar al peliplata que tenía su típico libro ICHA ICHA en mano.

-Goku-san parecía muy emocionado cuando me invitó así que decidí venir...- Cerro su libro, lo guardó en su bolsa del pantalón y fue la respuesta que dio el jounin.

-Jeje, Goku-san es muy gracioso...-

-Ya estamos todos... entonces vamos- Mikoto estaba junto a Sasuke que no le quedo de otro que ir, todos hicieron caso y salieron listos para ir a su destinó.

-¡Esperen!- todos voltearon sus rostros y vieron que dos niñas corrían en detección suya.

-Ups, se me olvidaba que invite a Ino y a Sakura- con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo la Uzumaki mayor.

-Tch, la frentesota- exclamo con desagrado la rubia, la verdad es que no le caí mal, le gustaba hacerla enfadar pero con lo que dijo en el país de las olas sobre su amigo Vegitto le desagrado mucho.

-¡Vegitto-kun!- Ino salto sobré el pequeño saiyajin que abrió los ojos y cayó al suelo junto con Ino. -Jajaja, hola Ino-chan-

-Bájate de Vegitto-kun- Naruko jalo a la Yamanaka y la alejo del saiyajin. -Suéltame, pechos de vaca-

Recalcó sobre todo lo último para molestia de la rubia que le soltó un zape, la otra rubia no le gusto eh hizo lo mismo y así mientras todos las veían con gracia.

-Jeje, es por aquí, síganme- La Uchiha se apegó al brazo del saiyajin de dogi naranja que no le incomodo en absoluto, que por cierto, ellos ya estaban comprometidos, aunque eso solo lo saben ellos dos, Vegeta, Vegitto e Ino.

Aunque eso no quiere decir que Goku esté a gusto con eso, él dijo que haría su mejor esfuerzo para hacerla feliz, aunque no era muy bueno con ello.

Kushina vio el acercamiento de Mikoto y algo en ella hizo click y así como así se apegó también al brazo del saiyajin, cabe decir que las dos se miraron con ojos retadores queriéndose lanzar las canastas que tenían.

Caminaron por un momento entre las pequeñas riñas que habían entre Ino, Naruko y Sakura. Vegitto venia junta ellas igual que con Haku y con Hinata que trataba en ocasiones de calmar a Naruko. Más atrás venia Vegeta junto a Kakashi, los dos muy tranquilos. -Al frente del camino iban Mikoto y Kushina pegadas al brazo del saiyajin que reía nervioso por no saber qué hacer en esa situación. Si supiera que no tiene que hacer nada...

Al llegar a la puerta de salida así como de entrada de Konoha estaba una mujer de cabello negro, hermosos ojos rojos y un kimono blanco con decorados de flores rojas.

-Decidiste venir, Kurenai-san- hablo la pelirroja viendo a su amiga. -Sí, creo que merezco un descanso y por lo que veo viene también Hinata- volteo hacia donde estaba la ojiperla que estaba platicando con Haku muy animada.

-La trajo mi hija...- retomaron el camino y ahí se les unió Kurenai que se puso alado de Kushina que seguía en el brazo izquierdo del Son.

Ya todos juntos, comenzaron a avanzar saliendo de la aldea rumbo a su destino alrededor del territorio de Konoha, solo es para pasar el día y tal vez la noche.

-Ya quiero comeeeeeer...- Se quejaba el saiyajin más chico, ya llevaban un ratito caminando, parecía que nunca llegarían pero eso era mentira.

-Aquí es...- de repente dijo Kushina que seguía aun en el brazo del Son igual que Mikoto. Todos se acomodaron en el lugar. Kurenai extendió una gran manta igual que Mikoto sobre el verdoso pastó.

Kushina comenzó a acomodar la comida que había en las canastas. Ella le dijo a Kurenai que cocinara la mayor comida posible cosa que no entendía porque pero lo hizo.

-¡Siiiiiii... Comida!- gritaron al unísono Vegitto y Goku que ya babeaban por la comida, igual que Vegeta pero él era más apartado. De hecho no ha dicho nada en todo el camino igual que Kakashi.

Todos miraban con diversión la aptitud infantil de los dos saiyajin, el lugar era muy hermoso perfecto para convivir.

Naruko, Hinata y Haku estaban platicando de cosas triviales, Sakura estaba cerca de Sasuke que poco por no decir nada de caso le hacía.

-Las 3 mujeres mayores estaban acomodando la comida en las sabanas o manteles del suelo. Vegitto y Goku estaban ansiosos mientras eran mirados por Ino que reía por su forma de actuar de ambos Y Vegeta junto a Kakashi estaban sentados cerca sin decir nada.

-Es hora de comer- dijo Kushina y no paso mucho para que todos se acercarán, en ese momento Kurenai supo el porqué de tanta comida.

Los 3 saiyajin comenzaron a comer, no, a devorar los alimentos, para los demás ya era algo casi normal, todavía era sorprendente la cantidad de comida que podían comer, no hay humano que coma así pero claro... ellos no lo son.

-Ewswa wewisoshia...- balbuceaba con la boca llena el saiyajin de dogi naranja recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Kushina y Mikoto.

-Ahhh perdón... decía que estaba delicioso, Jajaja- ahora si trago antes de hablar, Vegitto y Vegeta también tenían la boca llena así que se limitaron a alzar el dedo pulgar en aprobación.

Así el pequeño picnic paso entre risas y uno que otro atragantó de Vegitto y Goku. -Cuenten nos sobre alguna pelea en la que hayan estado ustedes dos...-

Pidió una curiosa Mikoto, todos se acercaron un poco hacia donde estaban los dos saiyajins mayores. -Mmmm... No sé- dijo el Son de dogi naranja.

-Ándele Goku-san- pidió la pequeña Uzumaki con unos ojos de pequeña gatita, y con ese color zafiro la volvieron irresistible. -¿Que dices Vegeta?-

-Has lo que quieras-

-Bien...- El saiyajin accedió ante esto y puso un dedo sobre su barbilla pensando en que contarles.

Mikoto parecía interesada al igual que los otros que miraban pacientes al Son. -Bueno, hace un tiempo atrás luchamos los 3 juntos con un tipo realmente muy fuerte...-

* * *

=Flash back=

POV. Goku.

Hace aproximadamente 3 años, yo me encontraba entrenando en mi antigua casa, recuerdo que estaba junto con mi hijo Goten practicando un poco de artes marciales.

Cuando terminamos de entrenar Milk nos regañó porque ya teníamos mucho tiempo entrenando así que decidimos dejarlo para después. Más tarde cuando Milk estaba preparando el almuerzo la puerta sonó.

-¡Goku, ve a ver quién es!- me grito Milk desde la cocina, yo no quise ir y fue Goten, ahí paso Vegitto, el a veces llegaba a comer a la casa para después jugar con Goten. Todo era tranquilo hasta que...

-"Goku"- escuche igual que todos, una voz muy conocida.

-"Goku"- volvió a decir mi nombre y ahí fue cuando supe quién era, -¡Ah, eres tu Kaiosama!-

A veces no lo recordaba y eso que iba a menudo a entrenar con él. -"Hay problemas Goku-san"- Note su tono de voz y era uno nervioso, por lo general siempre se pone así cuando algo malo sucedía.

-¿Que sucede Kaiosama?- le pregunte terminado de comer. -"Es Broly, al parecer permaneció congelado en la tierra y está a punto de salir del hielo"-

Fue ahí cuando entendí la gravedad de la situación, Broly es uno de los tipos más fuertes al que me he enfrentado.

-¿En qué lugar esta Kaiosama?- me levante de mi asiento al igual que Vegitto y Goten.

-"Esta cerca de la capital del norte"- me respondió muy apresurado, le di las gracias por avisarme, me despedí de Milk y nos disponíamos a ir pero ella no permitió que fuera Goten.

En fin, nosotros dos emprendimos vuelo dirigiéndonos al lugar y para nuestra sorpresa llegó Vegeta donde nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte, no recordaba haberlo llamarlo...

[Yo tampoco]

[Verdad]

En fin, como siempre él nos dio una de sus típicas miradas de confianza. -Ya sé que Broly está aquí, esta vez lo acabare yo solo-

Vegeta en el pasado, casi perdíamos la vida contra él, fue gracias a Mi hijo Gohan, Piccoro, Trunks y Vegeta que me dieron su energía logre derrotarlo.

[Cállate, insecto]

[Tranquilo Vegeta]

Continuando con lo de ahora, nos acercábamos al lugar, era verdad lo que los dijo Kaiosama, sentíamos la energía de Broly, estaba débil pero supongo que porque estuvo en ese hielo por bastante tiempo.

Aterrizamos cerca de un poblado, teníamos hambre, necesitábamos energía para luchar. Mientras comíamos un temblor comenzó a sentirse.

-¡El monstruo de la montaña!- el viejo enfrente de nosotros parecía aterrado, supimos de inmediato que Broly no tardaría mucho en despertar y supongo que ellos creían que esos temblores eran de un monstruo.

-¿Un monstruo?- en ese momento no comprende muy bien. -Sí, el monstruo no tarda en despertar y cuando lo haga, destruirá a nuestra aldea...-

Los pobres habitantes no sabían cuál era la verdadera amenaza pero si no hacíamos algo, no solo ellos si no la humanidad completa quedaría exterminada.

-No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos...- golpee mi palma con mi puño decidido y me levante del lugar. Creo que el viejo no me creyó pero tampoco me dijo nada.

Otro fuerte temblor se sintió en el lugar, las personas corrían a esconderse a sus hogares, ahí fue cuando sentimos el gran incremento de ki que hubo en el lugar.

Rápidamente terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar. Pudimos ver una gran cantidad de ki ser liberada en un punto. Era verdaderamente increíble me sentía emocionado sin dudas.

-¡Kakaroto...!- el tipo siempre gritaba mi nombre, no sé qué le hice pero él estaba furioso con migo. Después de gritar dejo de expulsar energía, cada vez me sentía emocionado.

Queríamos ver quien pelearía primero, quisimos hacer un "piedra, papel o tijeras" pero antes de decidir el ganador Broly se nos lanzó y le dio un fuerte golpe a Vegitto mandándolo lejos.

Después golpeo a Vegeta y lo mando al suelo, fue tan rápido que apenas lo vimos, a mí también me tomo por sorpresa cuando agarró mi cabeza y me estrello con el suelo pero ahí no se detuvo, comenzó a correr llevando toda mi cabeza debajo de la tierra pero Vegitto le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, eso hizo que se tambaleara un poco y me soltará.

Me incorpore con velocidad y me puse en pose de pelea. -Tenemos que luchar juntos si queremos ganarle- le dije y el me asintió. En eso...

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Vegeta salía de unos escombros expulsando su ki, estaba molesto pero no sé porque, sólo sé que... -¡Nunca ataques al príncipe de los saiyajins de esa manera, INSECTO!-

Fue lo que dijo y en seguido se transformó en súper saiyajin de golpe. Como siempre, se lanzó al ataque contra Broly que era gigante por cierto.

Vegeta con gran velocidad llego hasta donde Broly y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, pero eso no parecía herirle en absoluto. Vegeta no se detuvo y lo arremetió varias veces, le lanzo una patada detrás de su rodilla haciendo que se inclinara, después le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro.

Vegeta se echó para atrás de un salto y cargo ki morado en su costado. **-¡Galik ho!-** grito extendiendo sus manos al frente y le dio de lleno a Broly, el lugar quedo cubierto por humo sin dejar ver nada.

Lo único que nos mantuvo alerta era que podíamos sentir su ki y este no cayó en ningún momento. Nosotros no acercamos a Vegeta rápidamente. -No necesito su ayuda-

Vegeta es muy orgulloso a veces y aparte también muy terco aunque se le quito con el tiempo, solo un poco. Nosotros no le hicimos caso y no quedamos ahí, creo le molesto, pero ya no dijo nada, él sabía que era verdad, no podíamos derrotarle por separado.

De entre el humo pudimos ver a Broly prácticamente ileso, solo tenía su sonrisa tan maniática como siempre. -Es un maldito-

Fue lo que dijo Vegitto poniéndose en guardia para la lucha. -¡Ahhh!- nosotros dos también nos transformamos en súper saiyajin y nos lanzamos al ataque juntos, yo ataque al frente pero Broly detuvo mi ataque con una mano, ahí Vegeta aprovecho y barrio sus pies desequilibrándolo en ese momento Vegitto apareció arriba y le asestó un super golpe enterrándolo en la tierra, de un salto nos alejamos y lanzamos una esfera de ki cada uno.

 ***BPUUUUMMM*** En medio de la explosión salió Broly sin ningún rasguño a Parente y fue directo hacia Vegitto que no reacciono y le golpeo en el estómago, fue inevitable que escupiera sangre, yo fui a atacarlo pero el tomo a Vegitto de una pierna y lo choco contra mí. Salimos volando y ahí apareció Vegeta arremetiendo contra Broly.

Desafortunadamente todos los golpes, patadas, rodillazos y codazos eran bloqueados por el saiyajin legendario. Este lanzo un golpe que logró esquivar Vegeta y contra ataco con un golpe en su abdomen pero ni siquiera lo doblo. Vegeta no lo podía creer, solo pudo ver una mano que lo tomo de la cara.

 ***CRAAAAAAASHHH*** Rompió el suelo con el cuerpo del príncipe saiyajin, el gran saiyajin era un maldito sanguinario y se veía en sus ojos, era un maniático y nos estaba destrozando. Voló hacia el cielo y comenzó a tener problemas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Su cuerpo no resistía todo el crecimiento de poder que estaba obteniendo pues a cada momento su poder crecía así que soltó ese grito y el ambiente cambio en repetidas ocasiones de color y de pronto de su cuerpo comenzó a lanzar ataques de energía descontroladamente.

 ***BPUM* *BPAM* *BPOM* *CRAAAAAAASHHH***

Como podíamos esquivábamos los ataques de energía, los desviábamos lanzando manotazos, patadas y una que otra esfera de energía que colisionaban y explotaban en el cielo creando varios destellos. De un momento a otro dejo de expulsar las esferas y su cuerpo decreció un poco.

-¡Ahora! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Los tres aumentamos nuestro poder, ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel y fue lo que hicimos. Nuestros cabellos tomaron un amarillo más fuerte, en el caso de Vegitto y el mío, se nos erizo más el cabello. También en nuestras auras aparecían rayos que recorrían por nuestro alrededor. -¿Quién pelea primero?- Pregunto con arrogancia Vegeta, era verdad que éramos más fuertes, pero no podíamos confiarnos.

-Que él lo decida- exclame, estaba emocionada en pelear un uno contra uno a Broly. El en ese momento se me lanzo -¡Kakaroto!- grito mientras volaba hacia mí, yo también me dirigí hacia él y chocamos las cabezas en pleno vuelo, me dolió un poco y retrocedí igual que el pero nos reincorporamos nuevamente y comenzamos una lucha donde solo chocaban nuestros golpes.

 ***PAM* *PUM* *POM* *PUM* *PAM***

Estelas de luz se veían en el cielo por el choque de nuestros golpes, nuestra fuerza estaba casi igualada pero yo tenía un poco de ventaja ***PAM*** impactamos otro golpe y nos quedamos un momento en la misma posición, yo aproveche un instante y moví su brazo a un lado abriéndome paso y golpeando su abdomen con un gran puñetazo derecho.

Se dobló un poco y yo di media vuelta para impactarle una patada giratoria en su rostro mandándolo al suelo. ***BPAAAAAAMMMM*** su cuerpo impacto con fuerza en el suelo, se alzó una gran nube de humo que se disipo con rapidez porque Broly salió impulsado desde el cráter que dejo su cuerpo hacia mí. Volví a mi pose de pelea y lo recibí impactando un puñetazo con otro suyo.

Comenzamos un intercambio de golpes en un solo lugar pero en esta ocasión fue más de resistencia pues solo nos golpeábamos y no nos defendíamos o esquivábamos. Cada vez que nos golpeábamos era con una fuerza brutal que detrás de nuestros cuerpo salían hondas de choques.

Un último golpe cruzado al mismo tiempo impacto en nuestras caras, salimos despedidos hacia direcciones opuestas, yo choque contra una gran montaña y quede enterrado, Broly por su parte su cuerpo creo un surco de tierra que seguía alargando porque no se detenía.

-Ahora es mi turno- Vegeta dio un paso hacia adelante listo para atacar pero de pronto el poder de Broly volvió a crecer. -¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- su ronca voz resonó por el lugar cambiando el color de ambiente un par de veces. Recupero su poder que tenía cuando yo luche con el solo que ahora estaba cansado pero aun así era peligroso.

Como un proyectil voló hacia Vegeta, le dirigió un golpe directo en el rostro pero el príncipe ladeo su cara haciendo pasar a Broly, dio vuelta su cuerpo y le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen haciendo que escupiese sangre pero su arremetida no termino ahí, le dio un codazo en la espalda estrellándolo en el suelo, el cuerpo de Broly revoto y Vegeta lo golpeo con una patada enviándolo al cielo.

Vegeta voló a él pasándole y lo espero arriba golpeándolo con sus puños en forma de mazo mandándolo hacia donde estaba Vegitto pero no llego pues Vegeta lo golpeo por un lateral enviándolo hacia otro lado esta vez.

-¿Estas bien pequeño insecto?- burlaba de Vegitto pero no le hizo mucho caso.

-Claro gran insecto- forzó una sonrisa molestando a Vegeta, jeje su cara es muy graciosa. Vegeta fue otra vez contra Broly que ya estaba recuperado, un poco. –Hola- salude, tenía la ropa un poco rota y tenía varias cortadas por el cuerpo.

-Hola- me respondió con euforia, la verdad es que me he llevado bien con Vegitto, pues somos hermanos, solo que a veces es igual a Vegeta, que hablando de él, estaba luchando con Broly en el cielo donde se veía una ventaja de Vegeta pero ya comenzaba a cansarse.

-Esto ya está llegando a su final Goku- me dijo Vegitto viendo como Vegeta comenzaba a bajar el ritmo pero igual para Broly. –Si…-

Fue la simple respuesta que le di, no sabía que otra cosa decir, es difícil hablar mucho. –Tenemos que acabarlo con un solo ataque- diablos, él tenía razón, en su puño encendió un aura preparando uno de sus super golpes pues ya le tocaba luchar.

E n la lucha de Vegeta, este poco a poco se veía abrumado por Broly que se cansaba más rápido por estar soportando tanto poder, pero aun así, no dejaba de lanzarle golpe al príncipe que se limitaba a bloquear y uno que otro le daba. En una oportunidad para Broly, este le asestó un puñetazo en el abdomen luego le dio otro en el rostro alejándolo de el pero con su velocidad apareció detrás de Vegeta y le dio un golpe en su columna retorciéndolo un poco. Le tomo del cabello y lo volteo hacia él, Broly cargo una esfero de energía color verde y… ***BPUUUUUMMM*** la estrello en el cuerpo de Vegeta que salió despedido mal herido cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ahora!- Vegitto encendió su aura y apareció enfrente de Broly que quedo sorprendido y sin tiempo de reacción para esquivar el golpe de Vegitto. **-¡Puño super dios!-** después de eso un fuerte estruendo sonó por el lugar y en el cielo donde impacto el ataque creció una gran luz cegadora producto de la técnica del chico.

La luz ceso un poco y estaba Vegitto con su puño sumiendo el estómago de Broly que se le dilataron los ojos y de la boca escurría gran cantidad de sangre. –Me divertiré un poco…- después de decir eso le dio un fuerte rodillazo rompiéndole la nariz de donde expulso más sangre, seguido de eso, con una certera patada ascendente lo mando al cielo donde apareció y lo golpeo con sus manos en forma de puño.

 ***BPAAAAAAMMMM** * Se estrelló contra el suelo donde quedo casi inerte, su cuerpo ya no resistía tanto poder pero tampoco tantos golpes y menos después de a ver recibido el super golpe de Vegitto. -*Ah* *Ah* *Ah*…- jadeaba cansado Broly poniéndose de pie mientras se tambaleaba.

-Te… matare…-

-Lo dudo mucho- respondió Vegitto dándole otro puñetazo volviéndolo a enterrar en el suelo, después lo tomo de un pie y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje dando varias vueltas para después lanzarlo hacia el cielo.

-¡Goku!- me grito y vi una pose muy conocida, él iba a realizar su ataque final, así que yo también decidí hacer lo mismo. **-¡KAMEHAMEHA/FINAL!-** Los dos lanzamos nuestras técnicas más poderosas en fuego cruzado hacia Broly que como puedo detuvo cada uno de nuestros ataques con una sola mano.

Él estaba agotado igual que nosotros pero aún tenía más poder, ahora mismo solo Vegitto esta transformado pues no recibió casi daño. -¡Manda más ki...!- me decía desesperado pero ya no tenía fuerzas, hacia todo lo que podía igual que el pero en eso… **-¡Resplandor final!-**

¡Vegeta! Después de un rato desaparecido regreso en el mejor momento y lanzo su ataque más poderoso hacia Broly que recibió el ataque de frente pero lo detuvo con su cuerpo. -¡Mas ki…! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo creando un ataque más poderoso que consumió a Broly.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- fue su último grito de agonía cuando nuestro ataques chocaron entre si y explotaron creando fuertes vientos, después de que seso nos acercamos y Vegitto estiro su puño al frente con una sonrisa grande es su rostro mientras jadeaba de cansancio. Yo choque su puño igual que él y al último aunque con problemas Vegeta también choco los puños, sonreímos por la dura victoria que tuvimos y caímos al suelo cansados por otra de esas batallas por salvar la tierra…

Fin del POV. Goku.

=Fin del flash back=

* * *

Nadie creía lo que escucharon, pidieron una historia sobre alguna de sus aventuras pero esto fue mucho, incluso participo el saiyajin más chico. No creían lo que les conto Goku, estaban atónitos.

-E-eso no e-es p-posible…- Kurenai tenía sus hermosos ojos rojos bien abiertos queriendo no creer esto. Pero su miedo se hizo cuando Goku asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Interesante…- dijo Kakashi, el parecía el más sereno pero detrás de esa mascara había un tipo asombrado hasta las narices. "Así que super saiyajin, ese podría ser el tipo de Kekei-genkai que presento Vegitto esa vez" pensaba en sus adentro el peliplata recordando la transformación que hizo en la misión anterior.

-Jejeje, ¿Qué les pareció?- con inocencia pregunto Goku, hubo un silencio por ese momento hasta que… -Fue… ¡genial! ¡Ustedes, incluso Vegitto ha estado en combates de ese tipo! ¡Es por eso que no tenía miedo en la misión!- Parece que Naruko era la única impresionada sobre ese tema.

\- ¿Podría contarnos más sobre eso? ¿Qué es un saiyajin? ¿Quién es más fuerte? ¿Qué otras cosas han enfrentado?- Naruko estaba muy emocionaba y nadie negaba que no querían saber más sobre ellos sería la mejor oportunidad para conocerlos, pronto talvez se desvelaran algunos dilemas… talvez conozcamos el pasado de Vegitto…-

.

.

.

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, y de vuelta discúlpenme por mi tardanza, también quiero dar una pequeña noticia. Abrí otro apartado para subir pequeños fragmentos de esta historia que no se vieron aquí, ya hay un capitulo subido.**

 **También estén pendientes porque subiré las ideas de los fics que tengo y de algunos que me han dicho, sin más su amigo Ammbu se despide. AAAAADIOOOOOSSSSS.**


	13. Vegitto

**Que tal amigos, aquí vengo con otro nuevo capítulo que marca prácticamente con el inicio de la nueva saga, también unas sorpresas que espero les guste.**

.

.

.

=RESPUESTAS=

 **SaiyajinSannin:** Jeje, que bueno que la pelea haya sido de tu agrado amigo, y si, Vegitto comienza a tener más "contacto" y Vegeta… él es el y siempre será el jaja. Te mando un fuerte abrazo amigo y espero que tus pequeños percances se arreglen bien.

 **lilocapo1:** Primero que nada te doy la bienvenida a mi fic y que bueno que es de tu agrado y sobre tu idea de Tzume, tal vez la agregue pero por el momento lo pensare pues tampoco es un personaje que me agrade mucho jeje, te mando un fuerte abrazo amigo.

 **david1010:** La historia de Vegitto hace tiempo que la tenía en mente y también quería que se revelara antes de esta saga aunque en un principio no sabía cómo hacerle salió esto jeje. Y su poder es bueno, aunque aquí no vimos prácticamente nada, lo mejor se viene en unos capítulos más jaja. Te mando un fuerte abrazo amigo.

 **trunkskonoha:** Si hago ese crossover me tendrás que esperar un tiempo para que me vea un poco más de One Piece. Ya vi algunos capítulos y ya tengo algo en mente solo me falta como comenzarlo, si tienes alguna idea me ayudarías mucho. Te mando un fuerte abrazo amigo.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)…

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias)…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6-11 capítulos.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

En el anterior capítulo de "saiyajins en Konoha" pudimos escuchar un poco de la historia de las aventuras del pasado de estos guerreros donde se enfrentaron al super saiyajin legendario Broly que ah odiado a Goku pero que lograron derrotar con éxito pero ahora… se revelaran muchas incógnitas que están en el aire…

Hoy les presento…

 **VEGITTO.**

-Tranquila Naruko-chan, dime una cosa que quieras saber... sé que quieren saber de nosotros...- Algunos ya se les avía pasado la impresión del relato de lucha de los 3 saiyajins solo la rubia Uzumaki parecía emocionada y la curiosidad como la de los otros pedía querer saber más sobre ellos.

-Díganos Goku-san, ¿Qué es un saiyajin?- Eso era algo que querían saber, solo Kakashi conocía un poco de ello, de ahí en fuera nadie.

-Ummm... Oye Vegeta, tu cuenta les de eso, eres el que más sabe- El príncipe hasta hora en se había inmiscuido... solo un poco, y ahora su rival quería que hablara.

-Tch, no quiero- Fue la cortante respuesta del saiyajin que volteo su rostro para otro lado. -Ándele Vegeta-san-

Pidió la rubia que se paró enfrente del saiyajin con una cara de perrito tierno. Vegeta hacía gestos con la cara, parecía que estaba luchando con el mismo.

-¡Ahhhh! Está bien...- Suspiro resignado sacando unas risitas de los presentes pero callaron cuando Vegeta les dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Saiyajin Eh...- Levantó su rostro y miro al cielo teniendo en mente a su planeta natal. -Los saiyajin son una raza existente de otro planeta llamado Vegeta. Nuestra raza trabajo muchos años para un malvado ser llamado Freezer que nos obligó por nuestra naturaleza violenta y nuestra destreza en combate. Pero un día... Freezer noto como un saiyajin comenzaba a sobresalir de los demás y ahí recordó la leyenda de Súper saiyajin legendario, un guerrero que podría ser un problema para él...- Se detuvo por un instante y volteo a ver a su rival.

-Bardock, el padre de Vegitto y Kakaroto fue el único que supo de su plan y el único que se enfrentó a Freezer, él era el saiyajin más fuerte en ese entonces pero no pudo hacer nada y murió junto a mi padre y nuestro planeta enteró lo destruyó...- Todos veían atentos al príncipe, sin dudas es muy fuerte lo que les cuenta y también no muy creíble.

-Al final, solo nosotros 3 y mi hermano somos los últimos saiyajins de sangre pura...- Termino de relatar un poco la historia saiyajin el príncipe pero no término ahí.

-Los saiyajins somos parecidos físicamente a un humano pero nuestro metabolismo es más acelerado para entrar en batalla lo antes posible y la única característica física que nos diferencia es...- hizo una pequeña pausa -Nuestra cola-

Se les miro con confusión es decir poco por las caras de todos los presentes que oyeron lo de la cola, nunca se las habían visto. Vegeta al ver sus caras suspiro con pesadez y se desenrollo su cola de su cintura.

-Cuando llegamos aquí nos dimos cuenta que nuestra cola había crecido nuevamente...- Vegitto y Goku repitieron la acción y a todos se les cayó la mandíbula de ma impresión, sus colas ondeaban libremente.

-E-es una... cola- Kurenai se talló los ojos para ver si estaba soñando, los demás no eran diferentes, parpadeaban en repetidas ovaciones aun con sus mandíbulas por los suelo.

-Jaja, cuando era niño me cortaron mi colita...- Rio con felicidad el menor de los saiyajin mientras se perseguía su cola. -¡Woooooaaaa!-

Grito Naruko emocionada por ver la cola de los 3, corrió y se acercó a Vegitto para ver más de cerca su cola. -Es una cola, ¡De veras!-

Abrió sus manos y agarro la cola del saiyajin. -¡Ay!- Calló al suelo de rodillas mientras sudaba y se quejaba de dolor. -¿Que te sucede Vegitto-kun?-

Dijo Naruko preocupada por ver el estado en el que se puso su amigo. -Su cola no está entrenada es su punto debí-¡Ahhhh!- Goku no termino de explicar porque Kushina le tomo su cola igual que su hija.

-¡Suéltalo/Suéltalo!-

Gritaron Ino y Mikoto por ver a sus "prometidos" quejarse de dolor mientras los demás veían la escena con una gota de sudor en sus nucas menos Kurenai que se quedó hipnotizada por observar como la cola de Vegeta se movía de un lugar a otro.

-Ya veo... ¿Y tiene algo de sin igual esa cola?- Kakashi preguntaba con tranquilidad pero en el fondo sufría por lo que le diría el príncipe.

-Al ver la luna llena nos transformamos en monos gigantes llamados Ozaru. Solo yo controlo esa transformación, Goku y Vegitto se saldrían de control y destruirían todo...- Bueno, talvez no se esperaba eso, pero los únicos que escucharon fueron Haku, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi y Sasuke que estaba...

"Ese maldito... también tiene un linaje igual al mío" Con desagrado en su mirada pensaba el Uchiha, aunque también veía como los saiyajins no tenían ese odio en su mirada como ellos.

-¿No buscan venganza por lo que les hizo?- soltó la preguntaba que también le estaba martillando la mente, los demás dejaron de jugar y en especial Mikoto lo vio con un poco de tristeza, pues ella sabía que sentía su hijito.

-¿Uh? Claro que no- Fue la cortante respuesta del saiyajin. -¿Pero no quieren matarlo por lo que les hizo?-

-Él ya está muerto... lo mato Kakaroto, esa vez alcanzo el súper saiyajin.- Respondió el príncipe que cerró los ojos.

-Entonces ustedes ya vengaron la muerte de los suyos, por eso ya no buscan venganza...-

-Te equívocas...- Goku interrumpió al chico que volteo a verle con confusión. -Yo no lo mate por vengar a los saiyajins, es verdad que me sentía frustrado pero... Solo lo mate para que no dañara a más personas-

Sasuke no sabía que decir y no necesito hablar pues Vegeta tomo la palabra -Yo no te voy a negar que buscaba hacerlo pagar...-A Sasuke en ese momento se le formo una sonrisa arrogante igual que a Vegeta.

-Pero solo por haber utilizado a mi raza aunque eso me llena de orgullo porque aniquilo a nuestra raza por miedo, porque sabía de lo que éramos capaces- Derrochando su inmenso orgullo saiyajin dijo el príncipe sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

Mikoto por su parte se tomaba su pecho con sus manos pensando que talvez... solo talvez ellos logren quitarle la estúpida idea de la venganza a su hijo.

-Interesante, ahora... quisiera saber el pesado de mi alumno Vegitto...- El ambiente "raro" que se formó de pronto desapareció por la nueva petición del peliplata.

Las chicas amigas de Vegitto pusieron especial atención a esto, incluso la pelirrosa.

-Vegitto... es el hermano menor de Goku, nació solo unas cuantos días después de Kakaroto...- Bueno, esto sí que es raro, ¿cómo puede ser posible eso si parecía de la edad de cualquier genin?

-Se preguntaran cómo es posible eso ¿no? ahora verán...- Hizo la pausa Vegeta que por cierto, para sorpresa de los otros saiyajins él fue quien tomó la palabra. Parece que le gusto esto.

-Antes de que el planeta Vegeta estallara, Gine, la madre de estos dos los coloco en una nava por separado y coloco las coordenadas de la tierra... Kakaroto fue encontrado por un viejo que lo ayudo pero Vegitto no corrió con la misma suerte...- Volteo a ver al saiyajin menor y este asintió.

-Él fue encontrado por un científico loco llamado Maki Gero, fue sujeto de experimentos por algunos años hasta que Goku destruyó la base de su organización llamada patrulla roja y con ello la supuesta muerte del doctor... solo que ahí no término esto, Vegitto fue criogenizado cuando apenas tenía unos meses de vida y así Maki Gero trató con el incluso después de la caída de la patrulla roja, no se supo nada de él después de muchos años cuando supimos que atacarían unos androides hechos por Gero. Solo que hubo un pequeño cambió y apareció el mismísimo doctor, cuando estuvimos a punto de matarlo se escapó y en su laboratorio despertó a los androides que después lo mataron...-

-¿E-ellos m-mataron a su creador?- La tímida Hinata tenía la boca tapada con sus manos no resistiendo la historia igual que otros.

-Si, después de eso los androides se nos escaparon ya que su objetivo era Kakaroto. Nosotros entramos al laboratorio y lo primero que vimos era una cápsula con algo dentro, nos acercamos y pude sentir que su energía era similar al de un saiyajin, entonces destruí la cápsula y tome al bebé. Se lo lleve a Bulma para que lo cuidará, el verdadero nombre de Vegitto es... Ion, solo que a Bulma no le gusto y combino nuestros nombres así salió Vegitto... aunque no tuvo el tuvo un crecimiento muy lento, dijo Bulma que la razón de que hayan pasado 3 años y solo pareciera que tenia unos meses era porque la criogenizacion fue muy potente...-

Dio una sonrisa de lado pero el silencio se hizo presenté, nadie decía nada en ese momento tan incómodo hasta que -...Yo... Yo perdí los años de vida y por eso tengo esta edad, aunque no me molesta, eh conocido a personas buenas, por suerte...-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- La chica de ojos rojos y una genia en genjutsus pregunto.

-Yo no tuve la fortuna de jugar o convivir con niños de mi edad, casi siempre estuve solo, a veces jugaba con Trunks el hijo de Vegeta, él era igual que yo... queríamos jugar con más niños pero nos fue imposible, a los 4 años Piccoro me comenzó entrenar para mi controlo de ki. Me dejo en un lugar donde solo habían animales que intentaban comerme, así tuve que sobrevivir por 2 años...-

No pudo evitar sentirse triste, él siempre quiso jugar y conocer a niños de su edad que no lo rechazaran y le dijeran monstruo... Pero con el paso del tiempo le gusto más el entrenamiento y entre él, Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten y Marron se apoyaron mutuamente para nuca estar solos otra vez...

-Esos mocosos no sabían lo que hacían- La rubia ahora se sentía más allegada al saiyajin, ella conoció ese dolor de soledad solo que ella si creció con una madre y si tuvo algunos amigos. Pero conocía más que nadie el dolor del saiyajin.

-Naruko...- Musito viendo a la chica como apretaba sus manos y pequeñas gotas de agua caían al suelo desde sus mejillas. Se levantó y vio directo a los ojos ónix del saiyajin. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza sin importarle los que la vieran. Una de ellas era Ino que echaba humo pero se aguantó...

-Eres un gran amigo...- Aferro más el abrazo y Vegitto correspondió ante la mirada conmovida de los presentes, incluso de Kushina que veía a su pequeña hija como empezaba a madurar.

-Gracias... Naruko-chan- La separo tomándola de los hombros quedando de frente y el saiyajin le dio una enorme sonrisa en la que se perdió la rubia en momento pero después también sonrió con gran entusiasmo.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, el comienza a caer...- Kakashi se levantó del trocó donde estaba sentado listo para irse a su casa pero... -¿Por qué no dormimos en este lugar?-

Mikoto, que era la que organizó todo, estaba muy entusiasmada. -Pero no traemos bolsas de dormir o algo así...-

El peliplata dejaba ver su flojera y también se sentía un poco disgustado porque quería leer su libro "ICHA ICHA", más específico "Haciéndolo en el paraíso".

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como Mikoto sacaba una mochila donde tenía una casa de campaña -No te preocupes Kakashi-san, venimos preparadas-

Kurenai y Kushina también sacaron otras casas de campaña de sus mochilas. -Ayuden nos a colocar las casas...-

Exigió la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y golpeando el piso con la punta de su zapato. A su pedido los hombres asintieron con cansancio y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Yo voy a traer la cena, Sasuke, ¿Me ayudas a traer ramas para la fogata?- Una de las cosas que tenía el saiyajin es que trataba de llevarse bien con todos, por lo mismo que ahora ellos no lo rechazan pero a veces se pregunta ¿Que hice para que Sasuke se moleste con migo?

El Uchiha lo quedo viendo un momento para después asentir y levantándose de su lugar. -¡Yo voy con tigo Sasuke-kun!-

La pelirrosa siguió a su querido Sasuke que ahora desde que Ino lo dejo y ya sabía el porque, tenía mayor vía libre con el Uchiha pero era lo mismo al fin de cuentas.

-¿Me quieren acompañar chicas?- El saiyajin volteo a ver a Hinata, Haku, Ino y Naruko que no se negaron y así partieron todos juntos adentrándose al bosque.

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a un lago donde caería el agua con calma. -Qué bonito lugar-

Exclamo la ojiperla Hinata sentándose en una pequeña colinita en la orilla del río. -Es verdad- Haku también acompañó a la Hyuga que en ese corto tiempo de convivencia se llevaron bien.

-¡Yo Pescare más peces que tu flacucha! ¡De veras!- Naruko lanzaba su caña hecha de una rama y un hilo, en la punta traía un gusano.

-¡Ni lo pienses pechos de vaca!- Ino realizo la misma acción pero ella lanzo la caño más lejos. -¿Uh? ¿Dónde está Vegitto-kun?-

Hinata que rio un poco por la latitud de las chicas se percató de la ausencia del saiyajin. -Es verdad, no lo veo desde que llegamos aquí-

Completa la chica del hielo pero en ese momento... -¡Estoy listo!- Grito Vegitto que venía corriendo con solo sus boxers puestos y se lanzaba al lago.

 ***SPLAAAAASSSHHH*** El agua salpico a las chicas que se taparon con sus manos para que no les entrara agua en los ojos.

-¡Eres un baka!- Exclamó la rubia Uzumaki mientras Vegitto asomaba la cabeza fuera del agua riéndose nerviosamente. -Jeje, lo siento...-

Fue lo único que dijo pues un gusano le entro en la boca asiendo que se atragantarse. -¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ino-chan?-

La rubia se encogió de hombros y esbozo una pequeña risita burlona. El saiyajin entre cerro los ojos y se sumergió al agua mientras murmuraba cosas.

-Haku-san, ¿qué tipo de jutsus sabes?- Para hacer un poco de plática mientras los chicos pescaban, Hinata quería conocer a la nueva ninja de la hoja.

-Tengo un Kekei-genkai de tipo hielo- Fue la respuesta donde dejo un poco de sentimiento pero... -Wow, eso es genial-

Levantó el rostro y vio detenidamente a la ojiperla que sonreía, ella también sonrió, nunca antes habían visto su linaje de sangre de esa manera, solo lo veían como un arma de asesinato.

-¿Te gusta la aldea Haku-san?- La Hyuga regreso su mirada al lago mientras sonreía. -A mí me gusta porque mis amigos están en ella, Naruko-nee la conozco desde cuando éramos niñas, a los demás los conocí en la academia ninja y a Vegitto fue porque se sentó a lado de nosotras al recordar a Naruko...-

Rio un poco divertida recordando el pasado. -Jiji, Naruko-nee siempre se molestaba con Vegitto-kun porque se dormía en clase o porque era muy problemático junto a Shikamaru y a Choji y eso que solo estuvo una semana en la academia.-

Para Hinata, siempre lo más importante fue la amistad, ella estimaba mucho sus amigos -Si no fuera por ellos, este lugar seria aburrido-

Haku miraba atenta cada palabra de la ojiperla, ella se la había pasado muy bien ese día pero dudaba de algo... -¿Crees que pueda ser una amiga más?-

Miraba la espalda de Naruko mientras ella peleaba con Ino jalándose los cabellos. -Claro- Respondió sintiendo con calidez contagiando a Haku que no pudo sentirse más feliz.

-Es verdad, Vegitto-kun es muy chistoso y es la primera persona aparte de mis maestros que me ha ayudado...-

-Así es él, siempre ayudando a los demás...- confirmo las palabras de la chica del hielo mientras recordaba...

* * *

=Flash back=

Los niños corrían mientras reían alegres por la calles de la hoja, los veía la heredera del clan Hyuga que cargaba con ambas manos al frente una pequeña bolsa de compras.

Venia de una tienda de frutas, compro algunas para hacer una pequeña merienda, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina ***PAM***

La chica cayó al suelo y sus frutas se regaron por el suelo, ella había chocado con tres chicos un poco más grandes que ella, y los conocía muy bien.

-¡Mocosa, fíjate por donde caminas!-

Resulta que esos tres se han burlado de la chica desde que es pequeña, por lo que fuera, sus ojos, su timidez o su fragilidad.

-Pero mira quien es, la heredera del clan Hyuga ¡uy!- Se burlaba en que parecía el tipo jefe, pues los otros dos reían maliciosamente copiando a su supuesto líder.

-P-perdón...- Se disculpaba la chica mientras trataba de recoger las frutas pero los tres no la dejaban, pues cuando iba a recoger una ellos se la pateaban.

-Creo que no está tu amiga la rubia por aquí- Ellos le temían a Naruko, pues ellas era muy buena peleando y siempre le ayudaba a Hinata cuando estaban ellos. Pero para su mala suerte ella no estaba, y no le gustaba la violencia, estaba que casi lloraba.

-Jajaja, ahora quiero que me des toda tu fruta y te largues de aquí-

-N-no po-por favor- Pedía Hinata, tenía miedo y no es para tanto, ella odiaba la violencia y eran tres contra una.

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!-

Hinata soltaba pequeñas lágrimas mientras mojaba la tierra, se negaba pero tenía miedo, aunque ya no lo quería sentir.

-¡Maldita!- el "jefe" ya molesto por la desobediencia de la chica le lanzo un golpe directo a su cara pero su puño se detuvo en secó.

-¡Ahhhh!- se quejó del dolor al sentir como su muñeca estaba siendo triturada.

-Ni deberías golpear a Hinata-chan- La Hyuga levanto su rostro y pudo ver un cabello y rostro conocidos para ella.

-V-Vegitto- Musito aun con pequeñas lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas. -Ya no llores Hinata, así no te ves linda-

La chica se sonrojó por la especia de cumplido que su amigo le dio inconscientemente. -¡¿Quién eres maldito?!-

Los otros dos se miraban molestos por ver a su jefe doblarse de dolor porque el saiyajin le seguía sujetando su muñeca.

-No importa, solo quiero que ya no molesten a Hinata-chan- Su expresión paso a uno sonrisa que le daba a la heredera del clan Hyuga a una más sería haciendo que casi se cagaran en sus pantalones.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- seguía a dolo riéndose de la muñeca pero aun así exclamo con dificultad.

-Tu eres el estúpido aquí- Lo soltó y este se separó rápidamente pero no se dio cuenta cuando Vegitto ya estaba enfrente suya dándole un golpe en estomago causándole dolor.

-¡Jefe!- gritaron los otros dos confirmando nuestras sospechas de que ese era el jefe. -¡Nos las pagaras!-

Se lanzaron inconscientemente al saiyajin que suspiro y con dos golpes en sus nucas los dejo inconscientes.

-¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?- Comenzó a recoger las frutas que estaban regadas por el lugar metiéndolos a la bolsa.

-S-sí, muchas gracias Ve-Vegitto-kun- Ella también recogía las frutas y las metió en la bolsa. -Que bueno, me hubiera lamentado no haber estado antes si esos tipos te golpeaban-

Se levantó sacudiéndose las manos y le dio una gran sonrisa estilo Son. -¿Por qué?- Pregunto tontamente la chica mientras se sonrojaba porque Vegitto se le acerco a su rostro arqueado una ceja.

-¿P-Por qué m-me ayudaste?-

-Jaja, porque te quiero mucho Hinata-chan y por eso te voy a proteger...-

 ***PAM*** Cayó al suelo toda roja después de las palabras del saiyajin que se preocupó por la chica. -¡Hinata-chan! ¡Responde!-

Le echaba aire con sus manís viéndola bien roja creyendo que tenía fiebre así que pego su frente su frente con la suya tratando que reaccionase...

=Fin del flash back=

* * *

-¡Hinata!- gritaba Haku viendo a la Hyuga toda roja, de su cabeza casi salía humo. -¡Reacciona Hinata-san!- le echaba aire con sus manos tratando de bajarle el sonrojo que tuvo al recordar lo que paso hace un tiempo en la semana que el saiyajin llego.

-¿Uh?- Parpadeo unas cuantas veces moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. -¿q-que pasó?-

-Te pusiste bien roja…- trataba de parecer preocupada ahora pero, la risa no la aguantaba, solo se tapaba la boca y sus mejillas se inflaban mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos de risa. –No te rías…-

Hacia un pequeño puchero con la boca haciendo que Haku parara, suspiro un poco esbozando una sonrisa viendo hacia el lago. –Ya tardo mucho Vegitto-san ¿no crees?-

Antes de que Hinata contestara ocurrió algo sorprendente. De pronto del agua salió disparado con 4 gigantescos peces en sus dos manos. -¡Ya tengo la cena!- Grito cayendo en la orilla pero ***PAM***

Hinata cayó al suelo desmayada con la cara toda roja y ahora sí, echaba humo desde la cabeza por a ver visto al saiyajin con solo unos boxers negros. -¡BAKA!- ***PAM***

-Ayayayayay…- se sobaba la cabeza que Naruko le golpeo, estaba sonrojada por ver al saiyajin desnudo. -¡Vístete baka!- reclamo la rubia volteando el rostro, igual que ñas otras chicas.

-No tienes pena ¿verdad?- pregunto Ino desde la roca donde estaba sentada pescando. Seguía viendo para otro lado con gran sonrojo, pero ninguna podía negar que Vegitto tenía uno de los cuerpos más trabajados que nunca han visto. -Valla…-

Se rascaba la nuca sin entender la aptitud de las chicas, se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar su ropa que estaba por ahí cerca de un arbusto, dejo los peces a un lado para cambiarse, se puso su dogi y recogió a los peces.

-¡Estoy listo!- Las chicas lo voltearon a ver con duda pero por suerte ya estaba cambiado. -¿Nos vamos? Esque tengo hambre, jejeje- él siempre era muy calmado y alegre, incluso con su pasado que para cualquiera sería un pasado con el que en tu futuro te convertirías en un ser lleno de odio y perdido en la oscuridad pero el… él es muy distinto.

Comenzó a caminar con rumbo al lugar donde están asentados, cargaba los grandes peces mientras que las chicas lo seguían admirándolo. –Esperen…- Naruko se detuvo de golpe, se le olvidaba algo y estaba segura pero… ¿Qué era?

-¡Claro! ¡Hinata-nee!- la rubia se acercó a donde estaba desmayada la ojiperla. -¿Qué haces ahí durmiendo?- coloco sus manos en la cintura observando a su amiga casi hermana. –Ay, no podías dormirte en el campamento…- la recogió y coloco en su hombro como saco de papas así comenzando a caminar llegando junto a los demás para que luego comenzaran a avanzar rumbo al "campamento".

Ya en el campamento, todo ya estaba puesto, las casas de campañas que eran 3 y la fogata estaba encendida. Cuando llegaron los chicos, se sorprendieron por los 4 grandes… gigantescos peces que traía el saiyajin. Los pusieron a asar y se acabaron, para sorpresa de todos fue un pez para cada saiyajin, ellos solo se comieron uno y con ayuda de todos, incluso los saiyajins les ayudaron.

-Bueno chicos…- Ya terminaron de comer todos y Kushina se levantó de su asiento. –En una casa de campaña dormirán los niños, en la otra dormirán los hombres y nosotras dormiremos en una- organizo todo con rapidez y eso que no lo había pensado antes. Todos asintieron ante la propuesta de la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-*Waaaahhhh*- suspiro cansado mientras se estiraba el saiyajin de dogi azul. –Estoy lleno- se sobaba el estomaga y se daba leves golpeteos reforzando sus palabras.

-¡Hasta mañana!- todos se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas casas de campaña. –Ahora, solo estamos nosotras 3, jijiji- Mikoto soltaba una risa juguetona, estaba claro que podían hablar cosas de chicas por esa noche tan "intima" que tendrían.

-Esa risita tuya no me agrada tanto, Mikoto-san…- una gota de sudor recorría la nuca de la chica de ojos rojos imaginándose los pensamientos que tenía Mikoto que si algo conocían de ella es que era una de las más "picaras" entre ellas.

-Ara, solo quiero saber… ¿Cuál es el hombre que les atrae?- soltó así como así haciendo que las otras dos se atragantaran como por arte de magia. -¡Q-que cosas dices, Mikoto!-

-Es simple duda- sonreía con una sonrisa muy dulce pero macabra a la vez. -*Ahhh* No creo que algo así pase…- suspiraba la Uzumaki mientras se metía al saco de dormir pero sin taparse. –Deberías darte otra oportunidad, lo de nuestros esposos… es verdad que estuvimos casadas pero eso no quita que podamos rehacer una nueva vida…-

-Tienes razón, pero ahora tenemos hijos ya mayores…- No estaba muy convencida Kushina de la idea de enamorarse otra vez, de hecho, no estaba segura de que si pudiera hacerlo realmente… -Kushina, no sería bueno quedarnos solas. También tenemos el derecho de rehacer nuestras vidas…-

-Tienes razón, solo el tiempo dirá que pasara…- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa tranquila decidiendo seguir al consejo de su amiga no muy convencida, por otro lado estaba Kurenai que estaba más que contenta de que no la hayan involucrado…

-¿Y tú Kurenai?- Aunque el gusto no le duro demasiado, ahora era el turno de que el turno de que ella se confesara esa noche. -¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y-yo?!- se señalaba a ella misma con su pulgar algo nerviosa, no era mucho de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Si tu- confirmo la mujer Uchiha con una sonrisa zorruna igual que su amiga al ver la reacción de la experta en genjutsus, se puso toda roja de la cara por la pena –P-pues… y-yo, no hay nadie…-

Entre que los nervios no la dejaban hablar y la mirada de las mujeres que estaban centradas en ella la ponían más nerviosa. –No mientas Kurenai-chan- aguantándose las risas la Uzumaki por ver los gestos de nerviosismo que ponía Kurenai.

-Yo creo que necesita un empujoncito para aclarar sus sentimientos, fufufu…- Mikoto trataba de no reír, solo se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. –Creo que tienes razón Mikoto- apoyaba en todo a su amiga ante la jounin apenada.

-¿De quién crees que se trate?-

-Tal vez…-

-¡Ya!- pedía Kurenai comenzándose a sentir incomoda por las insinuaciones de sus amigas y compañeras jounin, que podría decirse son sus sempais. –No es divertido que hagan eso…- se acostaba en su saco de dormir haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas ante la risita juguetona de la mujeres.

-Eso confirma que si hay alguien, fufufu…-

-Tienes razón, jeje…- seguían las dos mujeres molestando a Kurenai que no aguantaba más la pena. -¡Si. Si al alguien!- exclamo con fuerza sobresaltando a algunos de las otras casa de campañas que se desconcertaron.

Volviendo con las mujeres… -¿y quién es el afortunado que se robó el corazón de esta chica?- pregunto curiosa la matriarca del clan Uchiha y también la matriarca del clan Uzumaki estaba atenta.

-Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista…- se detuvo un momento secando el sudor de sus manos en su kimono por el nerviosismo. –Es…-

No sabía si decirles o no, eran sus amigas pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían, le daba vergüenza en pensar sobre la persona que le atrajo, no sabía porque, su aptitud tan fría o su cuerpo de envidia, solo sabía que… le atrajo de sobre manera ese hombre, porque también era un hombre es todo el derecho de la palabra.

-Es… bueno, ustedes deben de conocerlo…-

-¡Ya dilo!- gritaron las dos no aguantando las ganas de saber quién era el susodicho. -¡Esta bien, su nombre es Vegeta!- respondió con rapidez y el silencio se hizo presente en la casita de campaña por un momento.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- exclamaron las dos con fuerza no creyéndose lo que escucharon, al menos eso pudo a ver salido peor…

* * *

=?=

Estamos en la base secreta de los Time Breackers dirigidos por la científica Towa que está dispuesta a revivir al reino de los demonios sea como sea y eso queda más que claro al a ver reclutado a los enemigos pasados que los saiyajins enfrentaron. Tenía a Freezer, Cell, Kid Buu, Turles y Slug que les dio más poder implantándoles unas esferas llamadas "las esferas del dragón oscuras" creadas por el Namekusei malvado llamado Mechickaboola. Estas al cumplir un deseo se esparcían entre el tiempo-espacio y también puede dar un inmenso poder si se le coloca a un sujeto aunque se salen de control Towa con ayuda de unas mascaras los podía controlar.

Ya tenía a cinco guerreros utilizando las esferas oscuras, le quedaban dos, una la tenía en la mesa que tenía en medio del lugar y la otra no se puede ver a simple vista. En este preciso momento se abrió la puerta del lugar y entro Mira junto a un demonio del frio, Cooler el hermano mayor de Freezer que estaba en el mismo estado que los otros, siendo controlado con la máscara de Towa.

-Veo que conseguiste al último guerrero que necesitaremos para cumplir nuestros objetivos, bien hecho Mira- Towa camino hacia un panel donde toco algunos botones, después la pared se abrió y salió una gran capsula, talvez le doblegaba en tamaño a Mira que era un sujeto bastante alto, por lo menos casi de la altura de Goku.

-Es un placer servirle Towa-sama- mostraba los debidos respetos ante su creadora dando una leve reverencia aunque la científica hermana de Dabura no lo viera. –Bien, nuestro plan pronto dará inicio, jajaja…-

.

.

.

 **Bueno chico espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ha sido un poco tranquilo pero a partir de aquí la acción comienza. También se revelo el pasado de Vegitto que espero que les gustase la idea que tuve. Sin más, me despido y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, aquí se despide su amigo Ammbu. AAAAADIOOOOOSSSSS**


	14. El país del sol

**Que tal amigos, sé que eh tardado un poco de tiempo para traer este capítulo y no me gustaría dar una excusa pero la verdad es que estos días me saturaron de tareas en la escuela y ahora tengo exámenes de parciales es por eso que me tarde y tal vez el próximo capítulo también salga un poco tarde.**

.

.

.

=Respuestas=

 **SaiyajinSannin** : Y ya da inicio su plan para sus malvados fines. Jeje, quise darle un giro a la historia pues tampoco me gusto que Kurenai se quedara sola y pues como Asuma muere, no creo que importe demasiado jeje. Y en cuanto a lo de la conversación de las chicas, Naruko es menos desordenada porque se juntaba con Hinata aunque no se le quito lo despreocupada jaja… te mando un fuerte abrazo amigo y espero tu próximo capítulo de tu fic.

 **Guest:** Jeje, si, pobre hombre pero así es la vida. Tampoco es que no me guste el personaje solo que no le daré mucha participación en el fic. Es por ello que hice eso, aparte de que me recomendaron la pareja jeje. Te mando un fuerte abrazo amigo.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)…

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias)…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6-11 capítulos.

-Los Time Breackers. 14-16 capítulos.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

En el anterior episodio de "saiyajins en Konoha" Mikoto junto a Kushina organizaron un día de campo donde fueron los Son y algunos otros ninjas. Platicaron un buen rato y fue donde se desveló el intrigante pasado de Vegitto que resulto tener casi la misma edad de Goku en términos de años pero genéticamente él tenía 13. También Hinata abrió su corazón para decir lo importante que es Vegitto para ella y por si fuera poco los planes de Towa casi dan inicio…

Hoy les presento…

 **EL PAÍS DEL SOL.**

-Hoy es el día, Mirra- Towa, estaba se levantó de su asiento con una clara sonrisa en el rostro. Hoy es el día cuando inicia su plan para robar la energía de los saiyajins y con ello poder revivir al reino de los demonios.

-¿Quiere que lo traiga Towa-sama?- La creación de la mujer, Mirra, un tipo verdaderamente fuerte capaz de contener por un tiempo al monstruo Buu.

-No Mirra, con ayuda de mi magia lo aré que aparezca en el lugar cuando los saiyajins crean que ya tienen la victoria en su bolso, claro si sucede...-

Towa se mira demasiada confiada, tal vez por su "as" o porque cree poder ganarles con facilidad a esos detestables monos que no solo necesita robar su energía, buen puede robárselo a alguien más, solo que estos le pueden dar problemas más adelante, es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Ahora regreso- Mirra salió de la habitación dejando a Towa sola, ella se sentó en su escritorio pero se percató de algo. -Hola, Towa-san-

Volteo hacía la dirección de dónde provino la voz y se vio a un ser de piel verdosa, ya anciano pues tenía arrugas y se sostenía de un bastón, si se puede decir otra cosa es que él... es un Namekusei...

Es extraño, pues el desprendía un aura malvada y bien se sabe que los Namekusei son seres calmados, solo sobresalió uno que se corrompió, Slug. Ahora aparece otro pero este se nota más malvado y no es solo porque sus esclerosis eran negros... no para nada.

-Mechickaboola...- Pronuncio el nombre con sorpresa la mujer al ver al tipi creador de las esferas del dragón oscuras. -Eh escuchado que ya pondrás en marcha tu plan-

-Estas en lo correcto- Towa regreso su mirada a su mesa de trabajo donde se pudieron ver unos planos de un tipo de máquina.

-Espero que pronto se pueda revivir al reino de los demonios-

-Está claro que sucederá- Tomo un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar lo que parecían ser las últimas ecuaciones de su artefacto.

-Jajaja, para lograr tu cometido, te daré un obsequió- La mujer dejo el lápiz a un lado al escuchar las palabras del Namekusei. -¿Qué clase de obsequió?-

Dejo notar su interés, y no es para menos, el tipo creador de unas raras esferas con un poder aun mayor que las normales le pude dar un obsequio útil.

-Jeje, Te daré un nuevo poder- levanto su bastón a la altura de la cabeza de Towa que no le veía y comenzó a ser cubierta por un brillo blanco. -¿Qué es esto?-

Al ser rodeada por esa luz y ser disipada sintió un incremento de poder recorrer su cuerpo, pero no fue un incremento cualquiera, no claro que no.

-Ahora tu poder mágico es mal alto...- Hablo el tipo viendo la nueva apariencia que también cambio en la mujer. Ahora su cabello estaba en dos coletas con adornos negros y sus ojos tenían un contorno rojo.

-Excelente- Estaba emocionada aunque no lo dejaba notar, se levantó de su asiento y tomo un artefacto como el que uso el mago Babidi para robar el Kiri. Le inyecto magia y luego tomo su báculo y con el apunto hacía una máquina que estaba en la sala.

Un rayo se dirigió a la máquina y luego una luz unió los dos artefactos antes mencionados. -Por fin, ahora podre recolectar el Ki por medio de este y al estar vinculado con eso, se podrá llenar sin hacerlo como el tonto de Babidi-

-Eso es de mucha ayuda...- En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se vieron a Mirra y el enmascarado de nombre Bardock junto a Cell, Freezer, Turles, Slug y Kid Buu... -Está todo listo Towa-sama-

-Muy bien, ya nos vamos...- Camino hasta donde estaban los otros, claro que Mirra noto el cambió de su creadora pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.

-Espero que cumplas con tu objetivo Towa-san- el viejo al salir de su planeta se unió al imperio de Dabura, ahí fue donde vivió parte de su vida y podía hacer lo que le plazca, es por eso que ayudaba a Towa aunque también era un tipo para desconfiar.

-No vamos...- Towa toco con su báculo el suelo y fueron rodeados por una luz que al desaparecer ya no se vio nadie. -Ju...- esbozo una sonrisa mientras que una oscuridad lo cubrió, sin dudas algo tenebroso, tal vez tenga algo entre manos...

* * *

Un paraje desolado, una tierra árida con poca vegetación, el lugar sin aparente vida donde alguna vez talvez hubo pues las casas destrozadas del lugar lo confirmaban.

En medio del lugar apareció una luz que al disiparse se vieron a los Time Breackers. Ya han hecho aparición en las naciones elementales… -Towa-sama, no cree que los saiyajins se hayan percatado de nuestra llegada, nosotros podemos esconder nuestra presencia pero ellos…-

-No te preocupes por eso, oculte nuestras presencias mejor con ayuda de mi magia…- esbozo una sonrisa al sentir que ahora era capaz de conquistar el mundo aunque solo fuese se sentir porque en realidad no puede si no hubiera revivido el reino de los demonios ella sola.

Mirra miro a su creadora para después asentir. –Ya has venido aquí, dime como es que funciona el lugar, quiero pasar lo más desapercibida posible por el momento…- camino junto a una roca sentándose, Mirra la siguió y se paró al frente de ella.

-El planeta shinobi, está dividido por naciones y todas se basan en un régimen militarizado. Las personas piden misiones a una aldea ninja y estas las cumplen a cambio de dinero. Existen 5 aldeas ninjas que se dispersan en 6 continentes… Nosotros estamos en un continente donde las personas han muerto desde hace muchos años atrás, este lugar se llama… El continente del sol…-

Explico Mirra la información que ha recolectado en los días que ha venido al planeta shinobi, ha estado recolectando información por petición de Towa para llevar a cabo su plan lo mejor posible.

-¿Eso en que nos puede ayudar…?- Sus ansias por completar su cometido era algo que no podía controlar tan bien, estaba ansiosa de revivir su preciado hogar y después de eso conquistar el universo completo.

-Podremos pedir una misión de auxilio, con suerte manden a los saiyajins que viven en la aldea escondida entre las hojas- Mirra ya había pensado en la manera de traerlos, sabía que se dividían en gravedad y talvez así su idea sea llevada a cabo con éxito.

-Muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos…- Towa se levantó de la roca y junto a sus subordinados se dirigieron hacia una casa en ruinas para esperar a Mirra que se quedó para realizar la carta de auxilio. –Por fin podre… proclamarme como el más fuerte…- apretó con fuerza su puño hasta el punto de sangrarse. El aunque fuese una creación tenía sentimientos pero eran de poder y ambición...

* * *

=Aldea de la hoja=

Estaba el viejo tercero con el peor enemigo de un hokage, el papeleo, ese enemigo incansable y que nuca terminaba, un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Habían días en que se maldecía el haber aceptado el puesto de Hokage pero… cuando veía a su gente, a su familia tan feliz dentro de la aldea ese malestar se iba porque sabía que si el no hacia el trabajo podría venir alguien con malas intenciones y llevar al carajo todo lo que sus maestros crearon…

-*Ahhh*- suspiro el hokage recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, era un martirio. -Ojala no traigan más trabajo…- se dijo en voz alta y en eso la puerta de su oficina se abrió. –Hokage-sama, aquí hay más papeles que llenar…- su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

-¿Esta bien hokage-sama?- el ninja que trajo los documentos pregunto rápidamente al ver a su líder de esa forma. –No, solo que hablo muy alto…- agacho la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas dispuesto a volver a su trabajo.

-Por cierto, nos llegó esta carta y…- saco un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al hokage que la ver el sello abrió los ojos por la impresión. –Esto… es…- lo observo por unos minutos, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, era imposible que esto estuviera en sus manos.

-Puedes retirarte…- el ninja salió de su oficina y este le tomo más prioridad a lo que tenía en manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo desenrollo para después leer el contenido de la petición. –Esto es imposible…-

Termino de ojear lo que decía, su rostro se tornó a uno más serio, estaba pensativo no sabía qué hacer. –Esto tiene que ser una mentira, ese lugar ya no estaba habitado pero… si ese fuera el caso…- se levantó de súbito de su asiento dispuesto a salir. –Si este es el caso, tengo que mandar a mis mejores ninjas, esto puede ser peligroso…- tras decir estas palabras el hokage salió de su oficina dispuesto a hablar personalmente con sus ninjas.

A paso apresurado se dirigía hacia la primera opción que se le vino a la mente… los Son, si, esos seres con poderes extraordinarios que ni siquiera sabe de lo que son capaces pero que está seguro, serán de mucha ayuda para esta misión. Entre sus pensamientos de que podría estar pasando en esa aldea, si de verdad es cierto o es una emboscada… no estaba seguro pero tenía que hacer algo si quería comprobarlo.

En fin, entre sus pensamientos llego a la casa de los Son, o más bien en lo que sería su complejo cuando comience a crecer como clan. –Por fin llegue- Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, estando parado enfrente de la casa esférica, se acercó para tocar la puerta.

Dentro de la casa estaba Vegitto junto a Goku viendo la televisión de plasma que venía junto al invento de su amiga Bulma. Era raro que no estuvieran entrenado, pero esa era la verdad, decidieron tomar un descanso el día de hoy, solo Vegeta era el que estaba entrenando, ya saben… "No me quedare atrás de ustedes insectos"

 ***TOC* *TOC* *TOC***

La puerta sonó y los dos se vieron a los ojos por un momento, sus miradas serias se cruzaron y de pronto asintieron como si hubieran hablado psíquicamente… -¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- comenzaron a mover sus manos de arriba abajo decidiendo de la mejor manera posible quien le tocara ir a abrir.

 ***TOC* *TOC* *TOC***

La puerta volvió a sonar pero ellos seguían decidiendo hasta que… -¡AAAAAAAHHH!, hiciste trampa Kakaroto!- se quejó mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo acusadoramente. –No es cierto- se defendió el saiyajin mientras que Vegitto encendía su aura de ki. ***TOC* *TOC* *TOC***

Apago su ki porque la puerta volvió a sonar -*Ahhh*- suspiro resignado dirigiéndose para abrir la puerta, Goku solo se volvió a sentar para seguir viendo el anime. Vegitto giro la perilla de la puerta y vio al hokage un poco molesto. -¿Qué paso viejo-sama?-

El chico era irrespetuoso pero lo escondía con sus honoríficos, el hokage suspiro, ya sabía cómo era, no tenía respeto ni por el pero no se puso a discutir pues tenía que tratar un asunto importante ahora. -¿Esta Goku-san?- él ya sabía que estaba ahí, pues escucho lo de hace un momento pero la pregunta fue por educación.

-Sí, si quiere pase viejo-san- Vegitto camino hacia adentro dejando parado al hokage que maldijo mentalmente pero se tranquilizó y decidió entrar a la casa. Ya estando en la sala vio al saiyajin mayor. -¡Hola hokage-sama!- saludo el Son con euforia.

-Hola Goku-san- correspondió al saludo el viejo líder cambiando su semblante a unos serio. –Bueno Goku-san, no solo vine a saludar si no que vine por un asunto muy importante…- Goku lo miro cambiando su rostro a un serio también, Vegitto también puso atención.

-Hace unos momentos me llego una misión de rescate, pero ese no es el problema, sino que del lugar del que me lo mandan es de una nación donde las personas murieron hace tiempo atrás…-

-Usted cree que algo anda mal ¿no?- el saiyajin menor se metió en la conversación, el hokage asintió ante la intuición del joven que aunque fuese un irrespetuoso e infantil a veces, llegaba ser muy listo. –Esto me da mala espina pero necesitamos saber ¿qué es lo que pasa…?-

-Entonces cuente con nosotros, ¿Verdad Vegitto?- Goku con gran entusiasmo exclamo. -¡Claro!- le siguió su hermano alzando su puño al aire. –Excelente, también le pediré a algunos jounins que los acompañen…-

-Hokage-sama, quisiera que fueran los equipos de los genin graduados… no siempre estaremos nosotros aquí, así que este podría ser un buen crecimiento para ellos…- le dio un pulgar arriba contagiando al líder de su entusiasmo.

-Cuento con usted, Goku-san- se levantó del sofá donde se sentó durante la explicación dispuesto a retirarse. –Los veo en la puerta de la aldea en 2 horas- salió de la residencia son dispuesto a informarles a los demás jounins que acompañaran en la misión.

-¿Y esa petición tuya, Goku?- Y solos los dos, Vegitto se sentó en el sofá y volteo hacia la tele. –Como lo dije, debemos preparar a estos chicos, así como tú, son los que protegerán la vida de las demás personas…- al terminar de hablar, Goku por su parte se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse su dogi, pues hoy traía una playera de tirantes blanca y un short negro.

-¿Me pregunto si Vegeta no se molestara si nos vamos de la aldea?- Vegitto apago la televisión y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa para calentar un poco, también se le vio una sonrisa divertida en el rostro por lo que se preguntó al imaginarse a Vegeta…

Las horas pasaron y todos ya estaba reunidos en las puertas de Konoha… bueno, no todos estaban reunidos. -¿A quién más esperamos?- la pelirroja Uzumaki comentaba, ya llevaban 30 minutos de más. -Incluso Kakashi-san llego a tiempo- la matriarca del clan Uchiha se acercó, todos sabían de los retrasos del jounin, no era novedad, lo único extraño son las razones que decía.

-Jejeje, yo no me retraso- El peliplata hablo en voz baja con un aura de depresión a su alrededor. –Creo saber a quién esperamos…- Naruko afilo la mirada, al parecer tenía idea de quien era. -¿Así? ¿Y quién es?- Sakura se le acerco donde estaba junto a Hinata y la encaro.

-Fácil, es…- antes de contestar fue interrumpida por un sonido. ***FIUN*** en medio del lugar aparecieron Goku y Vegitto con unas sonrisas nerviosas. -Vegitto…- termino de decir la rubia Uzumaki. -Ara, son Goku-kun y Vegitto-kun- Mikoto camino hasta donde estaba su prometido y lo tomo de un brazo. –Hola Mikoto-chan- sonrió el saiyajin al ver a su prometida, aunque la verdad, esque a él, ya se le olvido.

-¡Vegitto!- El mencionado volteo y vio a una rubia acercársele. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo la chica Inoichi encimándosele al saiyajin. –Jajaja, ¿qué cosas dices Ino? Solo ha pasado un día…- comento el menor de los saiyajin quitándose de encima a Ino que le estaba asfixiando por el abrazo.

-Baka- *PAS* el chico se aturdió por el zape que recibió en la nuca. -¡Oye pechos de vaca!, ¿por qué le pegaste a mi Vegitto-kun?- Ino no se vio contenta con lo hecho a "su" Vegitto. -¿"Tu" Vegitto? Le pegue porque no aprende a llegar temprano, y además, yo lo conozco desde antes que tú, rubia oxigenada…- culmino la rubia Uzumaki molestando a la otra rubia.

-Tch, eres muy fastidiosa pechos de vaca- dijo Ino con una mirada retadora hacia Naruko que intercambio mirada con ella. –Igual que tú, Ino puerca- esbozo una sonrisa al ver que dio en el blanco con ese insulto, pues molesto más a Ino, y así comenzaron a decirse de coas mientras que Vegitto se alejaba del lugar.

-Que problemático es todo esto…- hablo Shikamaru, el heredero del clan Nara que estaba junto a Choji su mejor amigo y también con Vegitto que se le acerco. –Ni que lo digas- apoyaron los dos a las palabras de Shikamaru.

-Te deseo buena suerte amigo- toco el hombro del saiyajin que suspiro resignado, ni se imaginaba lo que se le vendría. Tampoco quería imaginárselo. –Ya que estamos todos…- el hokage miro a su alrededor observando al equipo 7,8 y 10 y también Mikoto y Kushina.

-Quiero decirles, buena suerte a todos, será un viaje largo y una misión difícil pero espero, no, estoy seguro de que llegaran con bien y cumplirán su misión como es debido.- dio unas sabias palabras, infundiendo confianza en sus ninjas como el gran líder que es, de alguna forma tenía que hacer valer y poner en claro que su título no se lo gano en vano.

Todos los ninjas sintieron y emprendieron su camino hacia la tierra perdida del… -Sol…- pensó en voz alta el viejo viendo a sus ninjas alejarse del lugar y perdiéndose entre el sendero del país del fuego. –Confió en usted… Goku-san- le dio un toque a su pipa y soltó el humo que se fue con el viento…

-No creen que es extraño que hayan mandado a los jounins con más experiencia a esta misión…- gruño el chico Inozuka que traía a su fiel can ninja sobre su cabeza y caminaba hasta atrás junto al grupo de genins. –Puede ser verdad…-

Con voz neutral sin expresar sentimientos dijo el domador de insectos y compañero de equipo de Kiba, Shino. –Como sea, resolveremos esta misión muy facial, ¿Verdad Vegitto?- la chica Uzumaki siempre era muy eufórica y decidida, eso era su mejor atributo, nunca rendirse.

-Claro, Naruko-chan- respondió el saiyajin que caminaba junto a la rubia pero a su lado derecho traía a otra rubia mientras que detrás de él caminaba cierta ojiperla. –Oye Vegitto-kun, ¿Crees que la misión sea muy difícil?-

El saiyajin volteo a ver a Ino que le también le miraba fijamente. –No creo que sea algo que no podamos manejar…- dio una sonrisa al puro estilo Son, esas sonrisas que nunca fallan para sonrojar a una mujer y con ella no fue la excepción.

-¡Vegitto!- con voz seria, cosa que los demás captaron, ese cambio en la voz del saiyajin que siempre andaba alegre y relajado, esta vez parecía intrigado. Vegitto se le acerco y este le dio una señal para que se adelantaran un poco del grupo cosa que los desconcertó a todos.

-Qué extraño que Goku-kun se comporte de esa forma- la que dijo eso fue Mikoto que caminaba alado de su amiga Kushina que asintió ante sus palabras. –Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera en la misión de escoltas…- comentaba la Uzumaki, ella por alguna razón sentía una opresión en su pecho, tal vez sea un presentimiento de que algo saldrá mal o solo es que tiene hambre como diría Goku.

-De repente esto me dio un mal presentimiento- de forma seria comentaba el saiyajin de naranja ya estando un poco alejados de los demás. -¿Es por lo que nos dijo la KaioShin del tiempo la otra vez?- cuestiono Vegitto, él ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros con esto.

-Si- con simpleza en su respuesta, Goku siguió caminado con su mirada al frente del camino. Vegitto lo seguía de cerca, estaba analizando en la posibilidad de que eso sea verdad. -¿No crees que ya nos habríamos dado cuenta de su llegada?-

-Podría ser una posibilidad, pero no conocemos sus habilidades, tal vez ya venían preparados para esconder su poder…- cualquiera podría ser una posibilidad, nada estaba seguro y eso comenzaba a preocupar a los, y no es por ellos, sino por los ninjas que venían con ellos.

-Me preocupan los demás, Kakaroto- menciono el saiyajin menor, el estimaba a sus nuevos amigos de ese planeta. Naruko, Ino, Hinata y los demás, él se preocupaba por ellos y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos así como por las personas del planeta. Ellos, ahora eran la esperanza de ese planeta ante las situaciones ajenas del mundo shinobi.

-Ya también estoy preocupado por los demás Vegitto pero fuera de eso… quisiera ver que tan fuertes son esos tipos- levanto su puño al aire ante lo último que dijo y mostro una sonrisa de emoción que contagio a su hermano menor. –Jajaja, no lo puedo negar… a mí también me emociona saber que tan fuertes serán.-

Los demás vieron las acciones de los 2 y pensaron que solo querían platicar un rato. Después de un rato los saiyajins regresaron con los demás ninjas, Goku fue abrazado por Mikoto mientras que Kushina camino alado de él y Vegitto fue junto con los genin.

Todos siguieron su camino rumbo a la tierra perdida del sol, ese país donde hace muchos años hubo vida, donde ninjas excepcionales nacieron, durante la 2da guerra mundial ninja ayudaron bastante a la aldea de la hoja porque, aunque estuviesen prácticamente al otro lado del mundo, ellos tenían buenas relaciones con la aldea y es por ello que contribuyeron junto a Tobirama Shenju, el segundo hokage.

Ahora también, esa es la razón por la que el tercero le intrigo esta petición, después de esa guerra, el país del sol se extinguió por alguna extraña razón. Nadie supo del porque esa nación tan potencial se extinguió de un día para otro. Las naciones elementales shinobis, nadie puede negar que ocultan demasiados secretos y no solo el mundo shinobi sino que todo el universo…

La noche se cernía sobre los ninjas de la hoja, ya habían caminado bastante tiempo y todavía les quedaba más de la mitad de camino. El viaje era largo pero una buena experiencia para los que nunca vieron el "país de la luz" como le llamaban. Inclusive la generación de Kakashi solo conocían historias. Ya la nueva generación no sabía prácticamente nada sobre ese lugar.

-Acamparemos aquí- Dijo el peliplata y todos se detuvieron, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y alejado del sendero principal. Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, sacaron sus sacos de dormir y los esparcieron alrededor del lugar.

-Voy por leña para una fogata…- el menor de los saiyajins camino y se adentró al bosque con la intención ya dicha. –Yo voy por comida- Goku a lo que le interesa, sin más, él se fue algún rio para pescar unos gigantescos pescados para todos. Nada exagerado, tal vez unos 4 del tamaño de un elefante.

-Díganos Kakashi-sensei, ¿a dónde iremos?- la pelirrosa de Sakura pregunto algo que los genin querían saber, a ninguno de ellos se les dio los detalles de la misión, solo se les dijo a sus respectivos jounins a cargo para que ellos les avisaran de la misión, solo eso.

-Es verdad, es extraño que no nos hayan dicho los detalles- de forma seria como siempre el Uchiha complemento lo dicho por la kunoichi que se fue al cielo en ese momento, "su" Sasuke la apoyo. –Mmmm… es una historia muy larga. Mejor que se los cuente Asuma- el peliplata se levantó de su colchoneta y se adentró al bosque para acompañar al Son mayor.

-Maldito Kakashi…- se quejó el hijo del tercero en voz baja mientras que los genin se reunían al frente de él. –No les diré mucho, solo que iremos al país del sol y sé que no conocen mucho de ello, pero eso se los explicare en otra ocasión- detuvo las reclamaciones de sus alumnos y los otras al acostarse y darse la vuelta fingiendo roncar.

-Aquí estas, Goku-san- el peliplata después de unos minutos de buscar encontró al Son que venía cargando 3 peses gigantes. –Hola Kakashi- saludo al escuchar la voz del ninja, así los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos de vuelta a su campamento.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas de esta misión?- al ver la seriedad de Goku hace rato cuando caminaban supo que lago andaba mal, o eso es lo que aparentaba. -¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede como para que mostraras tanta seriedad hace rato?- sin rodeos, fue al grano y en ese momento las facciones del saiyajin se volvieron más rígidas. –Tengo un mal presentimiento- mirando al frente y sin detener su caminar los dos hablo el jounin -¿Crees que es algo malo?-

-Tal vez sea una de las amenazas más grandes que haya enfrentado- sin dudas esa palabras pusieron como póker a Kakashi, el sabia del poder del Son, y si él decía eso, talvez esta sería la amenaza más grande que el mundo ninja ha enfrentado hasta ahora.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- quiso esconder su preocupación que sentía en ese momento, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonar sereno que era su especialidad. –Quiero decir que talvez los que hayan pedido esa misión nos quieren a nosotros y lo más seguro es que sean igual de fuertes que nosotros o inclusive…-

Se detuvo por un momento, Kakashi trago saliva, sabía lo que le diría y no podía negar que le daba miedo así que pedía que no fuera verdad lo que pensaba… -inclusive puede que sean más fuertes que nosotros- la gota que derramo el vaso, sus plegarias a Kami no surtieron efecto, talvez sea porque él no hace milagros realmente, ya saben no, toman té y observan a los mortales desde su atalaya.

Después de aclarar todo, llegaron al campamento donde ya estaba la fogata lista, Vegitto llego con un árbol que trozo con su espada de luz final dejando atónitos a todos los que no habían visto las habilidades del saiyajin, esto exenta a su equipo. Después Sasuke encendió la fogata con una bola de fuego, ante esto Sakura lo idolatro como si fuera la sexta maravilla del mundo.

Pusieron los pescados a asar y cuando estuvieron listos, los ninjas se comieron uno solo y dejaron la mitad, no se lo pudieron acabar. Pero ese no fue el caso de los saiyajins que se acabaron con un pescado cada uno, se pelearon por quien se comería el otro y al final Vegitto le gano la mitad que dejaron los otros.

-La primera vigilancia será de Vegitto y Kiba- menciono Kakashi, ya todos habían acabo d cenar y ahora tocaba descansar no sin antes asignar las vigilancias. –Que bien, me toco con el chico mono- ladro con sarcasmo el chico Inozuka.

-No creas que estoy mejor, me toco con un perro- contra ataco el saiyajin para molestia de Kiba, gruño de molestia mientras que los otros reían por lo que dijo el menor de los Son. –Tranquilos, mañana saldremos a primera hora- dejo en claro el jounin peliplata y todos excepto Kiba y Vegitto se fueron a dormir.

-Oye chico mono, ¿Por qué hueles a mono?- desconcertó a su acompañante que a primera mano no entendió pero después esbozo una sonrisa. –Veras- desenrollo su cola de la cintura sorprendiendo al Inozuka. –E-es u-una… cola- ante sus palabras de asombro Vegitto asintió con la cabeza.

-Aun así no entiendo lo de tu olor…-

-Es simple, ninguno de nosotros somos de este planeta-

-¿Qué diablos dices?- bufo Kiba algo incrédulo. –Algunos ya lo saben, por eso no veo lo malo en decírtelo…- sonrió divertido el chico mono como dice Kiba. –Que estúpido. Nunca me imaginé que existieran tipos de otros planetas-

-Es difícil de creer-

-Lo se…-

Así los dos vigilaron parte de la noche hasta que su turno acabo y otros tomaron su lugar para que ellos pudieran dormir y así se rotaron toda la noche para continuar su misión el otro día. Una misión donde posiblemente todo cambie…

.

.

.

 **Y con esto termino este capítulo, ha quedado un poco corto en comparación de los últimos que hice. Sin más me despido y hasta la próxima, Aaaaaadiiiiioooossss…**


	15. Una peligrosa situación

Que **tal amigos, sé que he tardado un poco, pero por suerte ya me he des afanado de los trabajos en la preparatoria y ahora poder escribir con mayor frecuencia, sin más les dejo con este nuevo capítulo de "saiyajin en Konoha"…**

.

.

.

=RESPUESTAS=

 **SaiyajinSannin:** No hace falta esperar más compañero, aquí da comienzo la acción de esta saga y que gusto que te haya dado gracia, nunca está de más un poco de "cotorreo" jeje, te mando un fuerte abrazo compañero.

 **Rex559:** Tomare tu propuesta en cuenta, talvez se una en la segunda temporada de "saiyajins en Konoha", te mando un fuerte abrazo amigo y como no te he visto antes por aquí te doy la bienvenida a mi fic.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina…

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias)…

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias)…

 **=SAGAS=**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6-11 capítulos.

-Los Time Breackers. 14- capítulos.

Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado. _"DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

* * *

En el anterior episodio de "saiyajins en Konoha" el plan de los time breacker se puso en marcha, ya por fin han pisado las tierras del planeta shinobi, al hokage le llego una extraña carta del país perdido del sol, ante esta situación preocupante, el hokage pide personalmente a los Son, Goku y Vegitto que les ayude en esta misión. Emprendieron su viaje junto a los equipos genin recién graduados por petición de Goku. ¿Qué es lo que les espera en esta nueva aventura?...

Hoy les presento…

 **UNA PELIGROSA SITUACIÓN.**

-¿Porque tan inquieto Kakaroto?- El menor de los saiyajins se acercó a donde estaba Goku meditando un poco para ver si encontraba algo inusual.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá, hoy es más fuerte que ayer...- su tono era muy serio, cosa que a Vegitto también preocupo un poco. -Veamos...-

Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a buscar algún ki, su sorpresa fue grande cuándo se dirigió hacia la dirección en donde se dirigían. -Hay algo extraño en el lugar a dónde nos dirigimos-

-¿"Algo extraño"?- con confusión en su voz también se concentró pero después de unos segundos abrió los ojos antes cerrados con confusión.

-Pero no hay nada, no siento nada-

-Por eso, se supone que si nos pidieron una misión en ese lugar, alguien debe de a ver- Fue ahí cuando cayó en la razón el saiyajin de dogi naranja.

-Tienes razón, puede ser una trampa o...-

-Puede que los enemigos de los que nos habló la kaio del tiempo estén allí y escondieron sus presencias- completo el chico de cabellos en flama con total seriedad.

-Debemos estar alerta cuando estemos cerca del lugar, llegados a este punto no van a querer regresar a la aldea- Goku asintió, para ellos no era problema mientras que a lo que se enfrenten no sea superiores a ellos y lo puedan controlar.

-Vallamos con los demás- es cierto que estos dos estaban alejados de donde se instaló el "campamento" de los shinobis de la hoja, más que nada para no alertar a todos.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron donde los demás estaban. -Ya estaban tardándose-

-Perdón Kushina-chan- se disculpó el saiyajin mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía nervioso. La Uzumaki solo suspiro, ese hombre era un caso perdido.

-Me adelantaré Kakaroto...- el mayor asintió con seriedad, solo que los demás se confundieron. -¿Qué quieres decir con que "te adelantarás"?-

-Yo puedo llegar más rápido- respondió a la pregunta de su sensei ante la mirada de todos que se mantenían callados. -No te lo permito-

-No me importa si tengo su aprobación, yo iré...- señalo con decisión y mucho más serio que de costumbre. -¡No seas tonto y te quieras creer superior! ¡Debes seguir las ordenes de Kakashi-sensei!-

Vegitto vio con seriedad y ojos penetrantes a la pelirrosa que se asustó dando un paso hacia atrás. -Kakaroto les dirá la razón de porque me adelanto-

Vio por última vez a su hermano para después girarse y comenzar a correr entre el bosque, podía volar pero no todos sabían de esa técnica. -¿Es sobre lo que me dijiste ayer Goku-san?-

Todos voltearon a ver al mencionado esperando su respuesta. -No estamos seguros de nada pero no logramos sentir alguna energía en ese lugar-

-¿Eso que tiene de extraño?- el que pregunto fue Sasuke con su tono indiferente pero serio como siempre. -Vegitto me dijo que si nos pidieron una misión de ese lugar, deberíamos ser capaces de sentir alguna energía-

Sasuke aunque no lo aparentase, so molesto aún más porque el saiyajin lo descifro y el quedo como un tonto al no captar nada. -"Son ninjas sensores"- pensó Kurenai viendo al Son mayor.

-¿Creen que puede ser un problema todo eso?- preguntó el hijo del tercer hokage ahora entrando en la conversación. Goku solo asintió y prosiguió hablando -Vegitto dijo que debemos terminar esta misión lo más rápido posible antes de que se pueda complicar, cuando él llegue a ese lugar usare mi teletransportacion-

Los que no conocían la habilidad del saiyajin se sacaron de onda pero no quisieron preguntar porque saben que con él, más preguntas pueden surgir. -¿Y por qué fue él y no usted que es un jounin?-

El chico Nara miro a Goku, los demás también quisieron saber, todos tenían preguntas, eso era verdad, y cada vez surgían más dudas. -Porque yo los puede llevar a todos a ese lugar-

-Pero, Goku-san, si ese lugar puede ser peligroso, ¿Por qué mandar a Vegitto-kun?- con tono tímido formulo la pregunta Hinata con clara preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Jeje, no te de mes preocupar por su integridad, lo que te debe preocupar es que si el llegara a morir... no tendríamos oportunidad contra lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentemos...-

Vegitto corría a gran velocidad entre el bosque esquivando con gran agilidad algunos árboles que se interponían en su camino. -Creo que ya es hora de volar-

Se detuvo y de un momento a otro alzo vuelo elevándose tanto para no ser perceptible a la vista. -Tengo que darme prisa...- Se envolvió en un aura blanca y dio un impulso súper sónico dejando una estela de luz tras su vuelo.

El viento tocaba con gran ferocidad su rostro, las nubes se disipaban por el paso del saiyajin y en su rostro una mirada rígida estaba formada. -"Este presentimiento..."-

Se seguía martillando la mente el joven saiyajin, algo le decía que problemas iban a tener aunque eso no le preocupa, sino más bien las personas de ese planeta y los ninjas que venían con ellos.

Tras unos minutos de un vuelo incansable, a lo lejos se divisaba un llano. -Ese debe ser el lugar...- defendió poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo árido y rojo de la zona inhabitable. -Qué lugar más tenebroso...-

Camino entre los escombros que con el paso de los años ya comenzaban a ser cubiertos por la tierra de la zona. -Ahora que estoy aquí... En esa dirección se siente algo extrañó...-

Giro su rostro hacía la derecha, algo le llamo la atención y era una especie de alteración en el lugar. -¿Qué habrá en ese lugar?- se preguntó mientras emprendía camino hacía la dirección antes mencionada.

Por lo mientras en ese lugar se encontraba la base de Towa y sus secuaces. -Parece que el saiyajin con nombre de Vegitto se acerca a este lugar- comento Mirra, la creación favorita de la científica.

-Fufufu, este será el primer encuentro con nuestro objetivo, así que tenemos que darle una honorífica bienvenida...-

Mirra asintió y se dispuso a reunir a los secuaces que han reunido en el trayecto de su plan. -Por fin lograre mi objetivo...- Towa se levantó de un asiento y tomo su cetro, con un movimiento deshizo la barrera del lugar.

-¡Ahí están!- exclamo de golpe el saiyajin un poco exaltado. -¡Sabía que algo andaba mal!- frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al igual que sus manos.

Después de quedarse unos segundos parado corrió a gran velocidad llegando a un edificio en escombros. -Por fin llegas, Vegitto- Una voz le hablo y este reaccionó de inmediato colocándose en pose de combate.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú!?- con voz firme pregunto el saiyajin viendo directamente a los ojos a un inmutable Mirra. -No importa quien sea, lo único que debes de saber es que te debes de entregar-

-Ja, nunca- respondió esbozando una sonrisa confiada. -Lo sabía- tras decir eso, de la oscuridad del lugar salieron 5 tipos, aunque solo a tres reconoció el saiyajin gracias a historias y a un reciente combate.

-¡Ellos son!... ¡¿Pero cómo?!- sus pupilas se dilataron claramente, sentía un poder grandísimo emanar de ellos y no solo eso, su energía era tan... -Que energía tan asquerosa-

Mirra movió su mano y al instante Kid Buu y Turles dieron unos pasos al frente. -Supongo que tendré que pelear... "El tipo ese que parece un saiyajin no será tanto problema pero... Buu tiene un ki gigantesco"- pensó esto último un poco nervioso el saiyajin viendo como los dos se le lanzaron.

-"Tch, tendré que separarlos"- esquivo los dos golpes con un poco de dificultad, en seguido pateo en la cabeza a Buu haciendo que esta se estirara, luego golpeo a Turles mandándolo lejos de ahí.

Estaba dispuesto en acabar a el primero pero antes de ir fue golpeado con fuerza por la cabeza de Buu que regreso a su lugar. ***BPUUUUMMM***

Se estrelló contra un edificio que colapso al impacto. -¡Ahhhh!- Un grito se escuchó y luces amarillas emergieron de los escombros para después salir volando. -¡Estoy listo!- exclamo el chico ya convertido en súper saiyajin exclamó.

-Antes no tuve tiempo de convertirme pero ahora verán el poder de...- se detuvo un momento y coloco sus manos a sus costados. -¡Super Vegitto! ¡Ahhhh!-

Su aura se intensificó aumentando el poder hasta llegar al full power del súper saiyajin. -Jeje, hora de divertirse- con gran velocidad fue a atacar a Buu que recibió un potente golpe en el estómago más sin embargo parecía no dañarle.

-Tch- exclamó pero antes de maldecir una patada lo mando un poco lejos. Miro a Turles cerca del monstruo rosado, esta sería una lucha difícil para el chico saiyajin de sangre pura.

-Esos dos son molestos- volvió a lanzarse al ataque pero fue directo hacia Turles, lo golpeo consecutivamente en pleno vuelo.

 ***CRASH* *PUM* *PAM* *BPUUUUMMM***

Lo pateo mandándolo al aire donde lo recibió con un golpe de mazo, cayendo lo volvió a golpear en un costado con una doble patada y para rematar lo tomo del rostro y lo estampó en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué!?- Su rostro fue de sorpresa cuando Turles le tomo el brazo con fuerza, Vegitto intento golpearlo con el brazo libre pero recibió un fuerte golpe alejándolo del lugar.

-¡Ahhhh!- ***CRAAAASH*** Se estrelló con una pared gruesa que solo agrietó, intento salir pero Buu lo golpeo con rapidez en el estómago. -Agh-

Escupió un poco de sangre mientras que Buu lo golpeaba sin cesar en el estómago. -"Con el tengo que usar más poder"- el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, Buu cada vez intensificaba sus golpes en el estómago del saiyajin que comenzaba a molestarse.

-Tch... Mal-di-to- decía entrecortadamente -¡De-tente!- grito molesto expulsando una gran cantidad de Ki que mando a volar a Buu lejos y destrozo la pared detrás suya.

-Estoy muy molesto...- ahora era rodado por un ki más amarillo mientras pequeñas descargas se veían alrededor de su aura y ahora solo un mechó de cabello caía por su rostro así teniendo más erizada su cabellera.

-"El ki de Vegitto"- pensó Goku un poco ansioso pero sin ser notado por los demás. -"Todavía no es hora de que valla"-

De regreso con el joven saiyajin, este caminaba a paso pausado hacia donde estaba Buu pero su prioridad seguía siendo Turles, si lo derrota con mayor velocidad sería muy beneficioso porque a estas alturas Buu era y por un margen algo estrecho, más fuerte que Vegitto.

 ***FIU*** Polvo se levantó del lugar donde antes estaba el saiyajin, ahora con una velocidad aumentada paso de largo una vez más a Buu golpeando con fuerza a Turles en el estómago, este escupió sangre pero se recompuso, lanzó un golpe que esquivo con facilidad Vegitto que encestó dos puñetazos potentes que hizo retroceder un poco a su "enemigo".

Sin dejarlo respirar se volvió a lanzar patentado a Turles que en pleno vuelo lanzó una esfera de energía al saiyajin que lo seguía pero se sorprendió, lo tomo por sorpresa pero alcanzó a cubrirse.

 ***BPUUUUMMM***

El humo que se generó poco a poco se disipó y se vio a Vegitto con las ropas un poco gastadas y mineros raspones en los brazos de los cuales salían sangre. Bajo sus brazos a los costados, su mirada era rígida, Turles lo vio tras la máscara...

 ***PAM*** -Agh- Vegitto enterró salvajemente su puño en el abdomen del antiguo saiyajin. Lo saco y con una patada giratoria mando lejos a Turles, listo para acabarlo lo ataco Buu tomándolo por sorpresa.

 ***CRAAAASH*** Se estrelló en una roca tras la patada que recibió por parte del monstruo Buu, este al ver que Vegitto salió de entre los escombros enterró un pulo en el suelo golpeando al saiyajin que no reacciono a tiempo.

Así, repitió los mismos golpes conectando en todas las ocasiones al joven saiyajin pero en un momento logro esquivar uno y así agarrándolo con fuerza. -Je, te tengo...- esbozo una sonrisa de su rostro un poco ensangrentado y con fuerza desenterró el brazo de Buu.

-¡Ahhhh!- lo jalo hacia él y le impacto una patada en el estómago estirándolo hacia atrás pues al ser prácticamente de goma y estar sujetó, regreso hacia Vegitto que lo golpeo en el rostro sumiéndoselo, repitió la acción un par de veces más y al final dio algunos giros en su propio eje.

Parecía una esfera giratoria sin controlo. -Waaaahhhh- lo mando lejos hacía arriba, lo siguió emprendiendo vuelo pero lo tomo por sorpresa como Buu estiro su cuerpo como un paracaídas así defendiéndose y pasando de largo al saiyajin.

-Tstststs... Maldición- chasqueo unas cuantas ocasiones la lengua para después girarse al ya a verse detenido y cargar una esfera de energía en su mano. **-¡Big Bang!-**

Lanzo la pequeña esfera atravesando el estómago de Buu que se regentó con velocidad. -¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú te puedes regenerar!- reclamo el saiyajin molestó pero se molestó más al ver como su enemigo se comenzó a burlar de él.

Buu le enseñó el trasero y lo comenzó a mover de un lado para otro. -¡Insecto!- se lanzó hacia el golpeándolo en el rostro. ***BPUUUUMMM*** Se estrelló en la tierra, el humo generado se disipo y Bu estaba golpeando su pecho sin cesar.

-Wu, Wu, Wu, Wu, Wu- Mirra miro extrañado la acción de Buu, se supone que al tener el control mental no debería mostrarse con acciones como ésa, fijo bien su mirada Mirra y pudo notar una ligera fractura en la máscara.

-No creo que tengamos problemas con él...- no le dio demasiada importancia, en parte Buu solo buscaba derrotar a los saiyajin de igual forma, solo que con el control mental de Towa se salió un poco de control.

-Maldito- maldijo el joven con su transformación de súper saiyajin dos o como él le llamaba, súper Vegitto fase dos. Se lanzó y conecto un puñeta ascendente en el estómago y luego una patada giratoria en el pecho del monstruo mandándolo lejos.

-Wu, Wu, Wu, Wu, Wu...- seguía diciendo en pleno vuelo. -¡No me ignores!- grito molesto el súper saiyajin volando debajo de Buu, este fue tomado en un abrazo y luego dirigido como una bala contra el suelo.

 ***BPUUUUMMM*** Vegitto estrelló a Buu de cabeza en el duro suelo del país del sol, se alejó un poco del cráter creado y junto sus manos al frente suya donde se formó una gran esfera.

 **-El ataque Big Bang-** dijo para después lanzar la esfera en donde estaba el monstruo rosado... ***BPUUUUMMM*** La explosión no se hizo esperar y en el lugar se creó una onda expansiva seguida de fuertes vientos.

En medio del lugar se veía una pequeña nube de humo que al disiparse se notó a Buu sin sus dos brazos y una pierna amputada y la mitad de la máscara ya no estaba. -Tch. Este será tu fin-

Sus brazos los abrió y luego los junto formando una esfera de color amarillo, después separo un poco sus piernas y llevo sus manos a su costado. **-Ka-Me...-**

Esa esfera amarilla ahora rodeo a una energía azul formada después de pronunciar esas palabras. Frunció un poco el ceño, estaba decidido a acabar con Buu pero si utilizaba energía no tendría con que para luchar con los otros.

Suspiro un poco y redujo el tamaño del ataque, con eso era suficiente. **-¡...Ha-Me** **Ha Final!-** Con un fuerte grito lanzó el ataque su ataque definitivo dirigido a Buu... -¡AH!-

-¡¿Qué!?- exclamó al ver como su ataque fue contrarrestado por otro después de ese grito desviándolo de su objetivo. Volteo su rostro y vio a Turles con la máscara ya rota después del último golpe por parte de Vegitto.

-Tu otra vez- ya estaba disgustado, cuando tenía la oportunidad de acabar con uno viene el otro y lo distrae. -Maldición- ahora Buu ya estaba regenerado una vez más y se paró junto a Turles con una sonrisa sádica. -Así que tú debes de ser un saiyajin-

Vegitto miro al de armadura que por cierto era muy parecido a Goku. -Sí, ¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto sin bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento Mirra lo podía atacar por la espalda. -Yo también soy un saiyajin…- Respondió pero Vegitto ni se sorprendió. –Lo suponía, pero lo que quiero saber es tu nombre- esbozo una sonrisa igual a la de Vegeta antes de responder.

-Turles- En ese momento Vegitto se colocó en pose de pela listo para atacar. -La verdad es que ni me gustó nada que tomaran control de mi cuerpo pero esta esfera me da mucho poder, supongo que se los tengo que agradecer-

-"Entonces esa es la razón del que tienen más poder"- pensó Vegitto un poco ya fastidiado, por lo menos tenía que eliminar a uno antes de que Goku llegue con los demás. Buu y Turles tenían unas sonrisas mientras que Vegitto los veía fijamente sin expresión, en ese tipo de casos era cuando debe tener la cabeza fría.

 ***BPUUUUMMM*** Turles lanzo un ataque de energía que Vegitto desvió y exploto a kilómetros de ahí, en seguida se lanzó al ataque directo al saiyajin pero Buu se interpuso así chocando puño con antebrazo. Los dos forcejeaban pero Vegitto presentaba más problemas, no solo por el desgaste sino que Buu era para su mala suerte superior a él.

En el forcejeo Turles aprovecho para golpear en las costillas a Vegitto que se dobló un poco por el golpe, esa oportunidad no la dejo pasar Buu y enrollo al saiyajin entre sus brazos de goma que giraron un par de veces en el cuerpo del saiyajin. -¡Suéltame insecto!- forcejeaba para escapar del agarre pero era imposible, Buu comenzaba a aferrar más y más ese abrazo.

-¡AHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE CHICLE!- Su aura se encendió alejando un poco Turles pero no inmuto para nada a Buu, -¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Soltó un grito gigantesco y su ki comenzó a crecer aún más, ante la presión que ejercía Buu cedió el agarre y Vegitto aprovecho para zafarse. -Eso estuvo cerca- suspiro aliviado el joven, de verdad que estuvo cerca.

-Eres un saiyajin sorprendente- musito Turles mientras esbozo una sonrisa. Mientras tanto Buu y Vegitto entraron una vez más en combate. ***PUM* *PAM* *PAM* *PUM* *CRASH*** Intercambiaban golpes, Vegitto sorprendentemente había vuelto a incrementar su poder así pudiendo mantener una pelea un poco pareja contra Kid Buu, pero aun así se veía como el monstruo era un poco superior.

-¡AH!- lanzo un ataque de ki que detono contra otro de Buu, se creó una nube de polvo donde los dos se encontraron volviendo a luchar, ***PUM* *PUM* *PAM* *POM*** La nube se intensificaba y dentro de él destellos de luz se presentaban por el choque de poderes.

 ***PAM*** -¡AHHHH!- Vegitto salió disparado de la nube de humo. ***CRAAAAAAASHHH*** Se estrelló contra una montaña creando un surco durante su recorrido, así Buu cargo un Kame-Hame-Ha lanzándolo en el surco, enseguida al tener contacto en el suelo una luz comenzó a brillar destruyendo la montaña donde estaba el saiyajin. -¡WAAAAHHHH!- Salió disparado hacia el cielo con el dogi azul destrozado por algunas partes dejando ver su musculera naranja. Mientras seguía subiendo Buu lo recibió con un golpe en mazo mandándolo al suelo pero antes de caer lo pateo hacia la derecha después enterró un pie en la tierra y salió debajo de Vegitto golpeándolo en el abdomen. -Agh- escupió un poco de sangre manchando la tierra del lugar.

Se tomó el estómago del dolor pero sin tiempo de hacer nada porque Buu repetía el golpe conectando en el cuerpo y rostro del super saiyajin que ya estaba chorreando sangre de los brazos, frente y de la comisura del labio. -Este maldito- maldecía el joven tratando de esquivar los golpes. En eso Buu ceso el ataque confundiendo a Vegitto. -¡¿Qué?!-

Volteo rápidamente viendo como Turles cargaba un ataque de ki cerca del cuerpo de Vegitto. -Hijo de tu…- ***BPUUUUUMMM*** No termino de decir porque el ataque conecto directo con el alzando polvo en el lugar. Turles voló hasta quedar alado de Buu que no le prestó atención a su persona. El polvo poco a poco se disipo dejando ver a Vegitto con los brazos en x.

-Eso me dolió- exclamo el joven bajando sus brazos colocándolos en los costados, -Pero necesitan más que eso, jeje…- cayo de rodillas pasando a la transformación del super saiyajin original.

-¡El ki de Vegitto!- grito de repente Goku asustando a los demás que caminaban a la par de él. -¡¿Qué sucede Goku-san!?- Pregunto un poco exaltada la pelirroja Uzumaki. -Vegitto está en problemas, debemos ir pronto, rápido sujétense de mí- algunos no comprendieron las palabras del Son que de un momento a otro su expresión se volvió muy rígida, eso hizo que algunos se preocuparan por lo que sea que está sucediendo.

Kushina y Mikoto se aferraron a los brazos del Son, Naruko y Hinata tomaron a Kushina, Sasuke a su madre y Sakura alado suyo, los demás un se agarraron de lo que pudieron. -No se suelten- advirtió Goku que con dificultad llevo sus dedos a su frente, así desapareciendo del lugar.

 ***FIUN*** -¿Uh?- Mirra volteo viendo como de repente Goku y otras personas aparecieron en el lugar. -Kakaro…to- con dificultad Vegitto pronuncio el nombre de su hermano mayor. -¡Vegitto!- gritaron Ino y Naruko al unísono preocupadas queriendo lanzarse al saiyajin pero fueron detenidas por sus respectivos senseis.

-¿Por qué Vegitto tiene el cabello rubio? ¿No era color negro?- Pregunto Choji a lo que todos notaron el cambio que tenía Vegitto preguntándose lo mismo. -"Es igual que la otra vez"- pensó Kakashi al recordar lo sucedido en el país de las olas. –"Ese cambio en su cabello es el mismo que tuvo Vegeta-san, es más sorprendente verlo en persona que en una historia"- de igual forma pensó Kushina viendo al joven saiyajin.

-Quiero que se alejen un poco- hablo Goku dando algunos pasos al frente frunciendo un su expresión y de un momento a otro un aire lo rodea que se expandió por el lugar causando fuertes vientos. -¡AH!- soltó un grito seguido del suelo bajo sus pies desquebrajándose y siendo cubierto de un aura amarilla también como su cambio de color de su cabello, cejas y ojos.

-Son Goku- Mirra le hablo desde donde estaba parado, los separaba una distancia de más de 10 metros, el mencionado volteo hacia donde la voz venia. -¿Quién eres tú?- lo miro con esos ojos turquesa que doblaría al tipo más duro del mundo, solo que con Mirra ni lo inmuto.

-No importa quién sea yo, ahora que estas aquí nuestro plan va como queríamos-

Movió una mano al frente, así Slug y Cell con sus máscaras y la esfera oscura en sus pechos caminaron hasta quedar al frente de Goku. -Kakaroto, así que sigues vivo- de pronto hablo el otro saiyajin sorprendiendo a Goku, todos los enemigos del pasado estaban reunidos. -Tú eres… Turles- pronuncio su nombre con seriedad y el saiyajin enemigo y fantasma del pasado solo sonrió.

-Oye kakaroto…- hablo Vegitto obteniendo la atención de Goku -Voy a acabar con Buu, así que te dejare esta lucha para ti solo- Goku asintió a las palabras dichas por Vegitto que se puso de pie y coloco sus manos a los costados. -Es hora de acabar con esto…- una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro para después…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Comenzó a elevar su ki, el suelo debajo suyo se destrozó por la presión que ejercía ante el gran incremento de poder. -¡wuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAA!- en su rostro se marcaban venas por el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo al aumentar en gran medida su poder de pelea.

-¡Que presión tan impresionante!- Exclamo el hijo de tercero inyectando chacra en las plantas de sus pies para no salir volando del lugar al igual que los demás ninjas que tenían más problemas que los adultos. -Este es el verdadero poder del Son- dijo Sasuke con molestia clara al ver o más bien al presenciar las diferentes dimensiones que hay entre sus poderes. -Vegitto-

Goku, estaba igual o incluso más sorprendido porque él podía sentir el gran ki que expulsaba Vegitto. -¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- de pronto su cabello comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, el cielo sobre el comenzó a arremolinarse así como su cabello destellaba en brillos intensos y comenzaba a crecer. -¡WUUUUUAAAAAA!- su esfuerzo se hacía notar, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

De pronto todo su cuerpo se cubrió por un brillo intenso segando a todos los presentes. -Con esto recolectaremos demasiado kiri- ***TRUMP* *TRUMP*** rayos cayeron cerca de donde estaba Vegitto, el aura de este comenzó a emitir un zumbido provocado por su gran poder. -¿Qué le… paso?-

La intensa luminiscencia emitida por el ki de Vegitto poco a poco mermaba, a primera instancia se logró ver un cabello dorado que llegaba hasta la cintura, después su cuerpo siendo cubierto por su aura normal que tenía descargas más abundantes que antes.

-Sorprendente…- musitaron los ninjas igual que Goku, Vegitto estaba transformado en el super saiyajin fase tres. -Siente el poder de super Vegitto tres- miro a Buu con esos ojos que encima ya no cargaba cejas y dos mechones caían por su rostro. -¡Qué diablos!- exclamo Turles, de un momento a otro el saiyajin tres ya estaba parado enfrente de los dos. ***PUM***

Golpeo con gran demencia a Buu en su estómago atravesándolo, después le dio una patada ascendente en el mentón, Buu escupió sangre morada retrocediendo algunos pasos. Sin alargar más esto cargo un ataque en sus manos poniéndolas alado suyo.

 **-¡KAME-HAME-HA FINAL!-** Disparo su ataque definitivo cerca del cuerpo de Buu que puso sus manos al frente suyo deteniéndolo por un momento pero después fue consumido por el gran ataque que se perdió en el cielo. -¡Tch!- se puso en alerta Turles cuando Vegitto lo vio directo a los ojos.

-Hazlo rápido- dijo en voz baja, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada ante su gran poder, resignado ya no opuso resistencia. -Me duele eliminar a uno de mi raza- después de decir eso, le disparo un gran ataque Big Bang. ***BPUUUUUMMM*** Exploto en el firmamento creando un gran resplandor muy visible y eso que era de día cerca de anochecer.

Bajo su mano, jadeaba un poco por el desgaste de esa transformación que obtuvo al entrenar todas las mañanas sin cansancio aunque talvez debería darle las gracias a su cola que danzaba libre igual de un color dorado. -¡¿Qué?!- de pronto exclamo porque Mirra apareció a su lado enterrándole la boquilla del artefacto roba kiri.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito insecto azul!- perdió su transformación del super saiyajin tres pero forcejeaba para sacarse esa cosa molesta de su abdomen. -¡Vegitto! ¡Ayúdelo Goku-san!- pidió a gritos Naruko que era sostenida por Kakashi igual que Ino. -¡Suélteme Asuma-sensei!- pataleaba Ino queriendo ir al rescate de su prometido.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- pateo a Mirra en el rostro alejándolo un poco con el artefacto que brillaba con intensidad. -*Ah* *ah*…- Vegitto cayó al suelo casi sin energías, esa batalla tan agotadora contra el dúo de Buu y Turles, luego su transformación y al último esto… sí que es un gran esfuerzo.

-Vegitto- Goku con uso de su teletransportacion tomo a su hermano y se lo hecho al hombro llevándolo junto a los demás, ahora era su turno de luchar contra un Slug y Cell potenciados con las esferas del dragón oscuras. -¡Vegitto!- pronuncio por enésima vez Naruko el nombre de su amigo con el que pasa el mayor tiempo de sus días libres.

De pronto lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos por ver al chico ensangrentado de su rostros, cuerpo y brazos, su dogi superior y musculera naranja estaban destrozadas, solo quedaban pequeños trozos de tela. -Pobre chico- exclamo Kurenai sorprendida por el estado del joven alumno de Kakashi. Hablando del peliplata, se acercó así como Ino y Hinata a donde estaba acostado el saiyajin.

Ino y Hinata también se les formaron lágrimas en sus ojos, se arrodillaron hasta la altura de su amigo, que sorprendentemente tenía un rostro calmado pero cansado. -Se los dejo a cargo…- Goku se disponía a ir al campo de batalla pero fue detenido por dos manos. -Goku-kun/Goku-san-

-Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan- menciono los nombres de las dos mujeres que lo miraban con preocupación. –Tranquilas, estaré bien. Yo cargo con más suerte que Vegitto, ellos son más débiles que los otros…- les dio una sonrisa al puro estilo Son calmando un poco a las dos mujeres. -Por favor, ten cuidado- soltaron al saiyajin que con paso decidido y un rostro serio se paró al frente de Cell y Slug que estaban bajo el control mental de Towa. Ahora era el turno de luchar del saiyajin mayor… Son Goku.

* * *

Cerca del lugar, estaba la base de Towa, donde esta misma observaba una esfera de cristal y detrás de ella había un contenedor grande donde había una sustancia azulada a una cuarta parte. -Bien hecho Mirra…- con clara felicidad dijo la hermosa científica.

-Pronto el universo se arrodillara ante el reino de los demonios, fufufu…- se mofaba Towa, observaba detenidamente al Son que entraría en combate contra los enemigos que más problemas le dieron en el pasado. –Aunque los derroten, les tengo una sorpresa que de seguro les gustara-

.

.

.

 **Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero tengan un excelente día y hayan disfrutado este capítulo, les mando un fuerte abrazo y adiós.**


	16. Identidad

**-Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple su deseo- Una gran luz se alzo al cielo formando un gran dragón verde.**

 **-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu deseo? -**

 **-Deseo que revivas a Ammbu- Él dragón hizo brillar los ojos rojos, y paso un largo tiempo sin recibir respuesta.**

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

 **El sujeto conocido como Ammbu, no esta muerto, solo esta de parranda**

 **-Y ahora que hago- se comenzó a estrezar porque ya no le quedaban ideas.**

 **-Que tal si quieres que suba el nuevo capítulo- Dijo él gran Shen Long.**

 **-Es una gran idea, cumpleme eso- El dragón hizo brillar su ojo y ... * RING * * RING * El sujeto revisó su teléfono "Ammbu subió nuevo capítulo"**

 **-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Shen Long, fue un gusto trabajar con tigo! -**

 **-Simón Brother- y haí él dragón desapareció y Ammbu subió nuevo capitulo.**

 **Amigos, ¿Qué tal? Los tiempos más largos, al principio, venían exámenes finales y evaluación de parcial, querían salir con una nota alta y me concentre más en mis estudios, todo salio muy bien y ya recibían las vacaciones me iban a la playa, la quería disfrutar un poco pero aquí estoy de regreso y con un nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste ...**

= RESPUESTAS =

 **SaiyajinsSannin:** Y se pone cada vez mejor la acción amiga, poco a poco se intensifica, y muchas dudas que resuelven que traiga este capitulo para los Saiyajins. Un abrazo amigo.

 **BosKet7 Fanfics:** Me alegra que te gusta mi historia, y me alegraría que las siguieras. Un abrazo.

Invitado: Me pone triste la idea de que mi historia, me gustaría saber en qué aspecto esta mal, así me ayuda a mejorar, que es nuevo en esto de escribir. Un abrazo.

 **-Harems de Goku, Vegeta y Vegitto por el momento.**

 **[Más adelante agregare más chicas.]**

Harem de Goku: Mikoto, Kushina ...

Harem de Vegeta: Tsunade, Anko (Sugerencia de david1010. Gracias) ...

Harem de Vegitto: Ino, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura (Sugerencia de trunkskonoha. Gracias) ...

 **= SAGAS =**

-Saiyajins. 1-5 capítulos.

-País de las olas. 6-11 capítulos.

-Los Time Breackers. 14- capítulos.

 **Sin más explicación amigos, los dejo con este capítulo que espero y el mar de su agrado. "DRAGON BAL Z" y "NARUTO" no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

* * *

En el anterior episodio de "Saiyajins en Konoha", "El violador del tiempo" fue víctima de la extracción y el robo de su ki, Kid Buu y Turles, en su encuentro con los auto proclamados. ¿Qué le depara a nuestros amigos con la llegada de Goku y los ninjas? ...

Hoy presentamos ...

 **IDENTIDAD.**

-Por cierto, denle una por favor- Goku lanzo hacia los ninjas de la hoja una bolsa café que desamarro de su cinturón azul, en ella había una buena cantidad de semillas del ermitaño que sus amigos le mandaron, nunca necesitó esas semillas cosechadas en tierras Sagradas por el maestro Karin. Después de un enfrentamiento brutal que sostuvo el saiyajin menor, Vegitto en contra de Kid Buu y Turles, quedo con muy baja energía y algunas lesiones, unas superficiales ero otras muy profundas.

Naruko atrapó la bolsa con curiosidad, los que no sabían de las cosas miraron esa extraña bolsa con igual. Kakashi se acercó a su alumna y tomo la bolsa, desenrolló un pequeño lazo rojo y sacó una pequeña semilla verde. De cuclillas se acercó hacia el saiyajin y con mucho cuidado abrió su boca y ayudo a masticar para después tragar.

-¿Qué es esa extraña semilla Kakashi-san? - La mujer de ojos rojos se mostró curiosa pero no hizo falta responder cuando Vegitto abrió los ojos de súbito y alzó la parte superior del troco para quedar sentado. -¡Vegitto-kun! - gritaron Naruko Ino y sorpresivamente Hinata lanzándose al saiyajin que se asustó por la acción repentina.

-Tranquilas chicas- sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía para tranquilizar a los sollozos de las tres chicas que estaban más preocupadas. Al ver en el estado todo ensangrentado y deplorable del chico que no tenía ni siquiera los ojos, pensaban lo peor, aunque Goku dijo que estaba bien, débil, pero bien. -Qué bueno que estas bien Vegitto-kun-

Kushina también se acercó al chico dándole un abrazo muy maternal, sorprendiendo a un adolescente, este no sabía cómo reaccionar por un momento, dirigió su mirada hacia su sensei para que este solo asintiera, Vegitto regresando a su mirada hacia el cabello rojizo de la Uzumaki y el esbozo de una pequeña sonrisa cálida, así que solo corresponió al abrazo. - "¿Así es como se siente que tu mamá te abrase?" -

-Mamá ... - musito Naruko con sorpresa al ver que su madre abrase a su posible mejor amigo, que no era algo que viera todos los días. Por otro lado Kurenai vio la escena con sentimiento, la inundo un sentimiento muy grande y deseo de tener un hijo al cual cuidar ... un hijo que quisiera proteger. Se levantó sus manos al pecho con una brillante sonrisa mientras era observada por el joven encargado del equipo 10, Asuma.

Mientras tanto, Goku estando transformado en súper saiyajin, esbozó una sonrisa de lado para otro dirigir su mirada seria hacia los dos opositores que le tocarán combatir, dos enemigos del pasado, Cell y Slug. Unos segundos después, volteo hacia donde estaban Mirra y el enmascarado, no se pudo evitar que se tratara de un antes mencionado, algo que parecía familiar. Vegitto después de deshacerse del abrazo, se puso de pie y se convirtió en una especie de, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió por una extraña razón por la que familiar ... alguien muy cercano que estaba conectado a ellos de algún modo pero, ¿Cómo es posible eso? ?

El cielo de un momento a otro se volvió negro, fue por una nube cargadas de mucha agua. No paso demasiado para que las gotas comenzaran a caer sobre los shinobis.

Goku encendió su aura ardiente conservando su transformación del super saiyajin.

Parecía no importar el agua, tenía otras preocupaciones en ese momento. Sus rivales eran una Célula perfecta con mucho más poder y un viejo enemigo nombre, Slug.

Estos dos no tienen conciencia, esta es una copia de las esferas del dragón maligno que tienen en sus pechos y, por si fuera poco, también portaban unas mascaras que los controlaban ...

-Esta situación es muy problemática- exclamo Kakashi, tenía que compartir el aire para seguir lo mejor posible el combate.

-¿Podrá Goku-san contra ellos? - Asuma encendió un cigarrillo, más que nada para relajar su gran tensión.

Los jóvenes estaban muy confundidos, casi en menor medida ante los acontecimientos, de igual manera los adultos, aunque en menor medida. Se sabían controlar.

-Ojala Goku-san puedo con ellos-hablo la pelirroja de Sakura, entre todos, ella era la más afectada.

-Yo no me preocuparía por ellos ...- Vegitto que estaba al frente de todos sin decir nada, por fin hablo ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Kakashi.

-Los que me preocupan son los otros ... Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban parados Mirra y el enmascarado.

-El de la máscara ... es uno como nosotros ...- En voz baja dijo eso último, esa energía tan igual a un saiyajin puro. Era imposible no identificarlo, estaba seguro de que también lo había notado, a estas alturas.

Aunque eso no es lo más extraño de todo esto, sino que se le hace, por una razón extraña, muy familiar ...

También extrañaba el hecho de ese extraño aparato roba que tenía sus enemigos. En el proceso de la "extracción" del jardín de verduras, este logro se detectó un flujo invisible por donde corría su energía pero ... en un momento le perdió la pista.

Por lo que Vegitto analizaba la situación, cada momento, estaba concentrado en el combate y observando en un cada uno los tipos que no tenían nada, esto para lo que sorprendía y tomaba con la guardia baja, el organismo se debía estar atento para accionar .

Le daba igual lo que le sucedía a su hermano mayor, pero ese era el caso de los ninjas. Ellos no tienen por qué salir heridos en una batalla que no es de ellos.

 *** BPUUUUMMM *** Vegitto dirigido a mirar hacia donde el choque de puños entre Cell perfecto y Goku se dio. Parecía como si una bomba nuclear estallase en el lugar.

En el suelo se creó un gran cráter seguido de una gran tormenta de arena y piedras que se dispersó por el lugar.

-Que poder ...- Choji se cubría el rostro con su antebrazo para que el polvo no entrara en los ojos. Así como el, los demás estaban igual.

* PAM * * PUM * * PUM * * PAM *

Los dos guerreros entraron en una dura batalla en los aires, los ninjas solo venían destellos en el cielo lluvioso donde los puños y las patadas hacían contacto. -Apenas y logro distinguirlos con mi sharingan-

Kakashi se mostró impresionado, de los ninjas, él y Mikoto los veían a duras penas. Solo Vegitto y los Time-Breackers los veían con claridad.

 *** PAM * * BPUUUUUMMM ***

Un golpeo de mazo por parte de Goku mando a estrellarse contra el lodoso suelo a Cell. Slug enseguida voló en dirección al saiyajin con alta velocidad.

Goku lo espero y lo recibió, ambos chocando los puños, una onda de choque se expandió por el lugar acompañado de una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Los shinobis se vieron cubiertos por sus rostros y no recibieron daños por la parte de los fósiles que se desprendieron.

Slug sin detenimiento, dio un giro y lanzo otro golpe que Goku se detuvo con facilidad, solo que un descuido hizo que Goku fuera envuelto por la mano libre del nombre que se estiro.

En eso, Celda por detrás, con una gran energía concentrada en sus manos. -Maldición-

Maldijo el saiyajin por su tonta distracción. Cell lanzo el ataque a quema ropa, Goku lo recibió lleno, así como los brazos del nombre que le fueron desintegrados.

-¡Goku! - Gritaron al unísono Kushina y Mikoto. Sus corazones se aceleraron por la gran preocupación. Las dos compartieron el sentimiento de dolor.

-Tranquilas- dijo ambiguamente el joven saiyajin que no dejaba de ver en donde quedo una nube de humo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo?! -

-Ese ataque no le hará nada. Además que su ki se elevó-

Mikoto dio un paso hacia atrás, decidió confiar en el saiyajin, imploraba que sus palabras fueran verdad.

En el lugar de la nube de humo, ahora comenzaban a salir rayos amarillos. Parecía como si fuera una nube de tormenta, sin embargo, al comenzar a disiparse, la figura de Goku con el cabello aún más erizado se miró.

Ahora opto por transformarse en el super saiyajin fase dos, la pelea no era para nada fácil, era imposible.

-Debo de terminar esto rápido o tendré problemas- con su mirada fija en sus enemigos se lanzó al ataque. Slug le hizo frente pero Goku le golpeó el estómago y con una esfera de ki lo mando lejos.

Rápidamente fue contra Cell y entraron en un intercambio de golpes, pareja, era un gran embate entre los dos.

 *** PAM * * PUM * * PAM * * POM * * CRAAAASH *** Ninguno cedía, por cada golpe y patada rayos salían disparados destruyendo algunas rocas del lugar.

Goku no se puede usar ni un solo lado con este, así que uso su teletransportación y golpeó desde atrás a Celda mandándolo más arriba, Goku apareció y lo golpeó con sus puños en forma descendente.

-¡AAAAHHHH! - Lanzo un rayo de energía hacia una célula que está ahora golpeado en la espalda por esa energía.

 *** BPUUUUUUUUMMMM ***

Se creó una gran explosión con grandes ráfagas de viento, Goku permaneció en el cielo viendo hacia abajo sin darse cuenta de la mano de Slug que lo enrollo inmovilizándolo.

-Maldición ... Me confié- Dijo con dificultad Goku tratando de zafarse pero la forma en la que estaba agarrado no le facilitó nada.

Los ninjas estaban preocupados por la situación en la que se encontraba el saiyajin. -¡Hay que ayudar a un Goku-san! - exclamo la rubia Uzumaki.

-No creo que puedas hacer nada-

-Shikamaru tiene razón, los tipos no están a nuestro alcance- dijo Kakashi serio.

-¡Vegitto-kun! -

-No te apresures Naruko, Kakaroto se las va a arreglar. Solo observa ... - sentencio el saiyajin sin perder su vista y concentración. Naruko sin responder a nada hizo lo que dijo y solo miro hacia donde estaba Goku forcejeando contra Slug. -Ahhhhhh-

Intentaba sacar sus brazos del agarre pero la era muy difícil, así que solo se relajó, se dio cuenta por vencido, deshizo su transformación al estado base. -¿Qué es lo que hace? - se preguntó Asuma mirándolo extrañado.

Antes de que otro dijera algo, el suelo comenzó a temblar, las rocas se desprendieron del suelo y comenzaran a levitar. -¿Qué sucede? - Sakura se ha agradado por el movimiento tan brusco de ese momento, ella, al igual que los genios al suelo.

-¡WUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -

El temblor se incrementó después de ese gran grito. Una luz gigante se alzó cuando estaba Goku, los rayos con mayor intensidad golpeaban el suelo destruyéndolo en gran medida. Donde la luz comenzaba a mermar Slug salió disparado hacia el suelo sin los dos brazos.

-Ese es ... Goku- señalo Kushina hacia arriba, los ninjas voltearon y miraron la silueta de Goku pero ahora con el cabello largo, casi le llega a un poco más debajo de la cintura. -Esto se acaba ahora-

Regreso al super saiyajin 2 y levo sus manos a un lado, flexiono la rodillas y ... **-¡Ka-me ...! -** una esfera de color azul se formó entre sus manos, mientras que el saiyajin apuntaba hacia donde estaba Cell y Slug que curiosamente cayo alado

 **-¡Ha-me ...! -** Poco a poco descendió hasta quedar a la altura del suelo. El "toque" de sus botas toca la tierra se escuchó mientras que la fuerza de la esfera incrementa.

El suelo donde se separó y se fue *** BPUUUUUMMM *** se reventó creando un pequeño cráter, Goku quedo levitando, después llevo las manos al frente con mucha euforia grito **-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -**

El potente KameHameHa salió disparado con muchísima fuerza arrastrando con todo a su paso acercándose con rapidez hacia los villanos. Célula que tenía solo una curtida en su máscara y coloco sus manos al frente con la intención de detener el potente KameHameHa.

Por un momento detenido el ataque pero ... -¡AAAAHHHH! - con el que fue consumido por la potente energía al igual que Slug que estaba inconsciente fue arrasado por lleno por la gran energía.

Durante el lanzamiento del ataque de Goku varias piedras salieron disparadas, y dos, impresionantemente iban directas hacia Naruko y Hinata. Vegitto se percató y constévé héréélele a las chicas tomándolas por la cintura y poniendolas en un lugar seguro, después de que un torrente de aire, el chico sabía que los ninjas no iban a poder mantenerse en el lugar así que con el uso de su ki creo una pared protectora.

Durante esta "confusión" los dos time-breackers faltantes se lanzará hacia Goku que se percibe tarde, el enmascarado lo tomo por debajo de los brazos para una llave, Mirra rápidamente el clavo en el extractor de kiri en el estómago. -¡AAAHHH! - grito Goku del dolor al sentir como su era era con retraso, perdió la transformación del super saiyajin dos.

-¡Maldición Kakaroto! - Vegito con aplomo salió volando hacia donde estaba Goku, los ninjas se extrañaron por esta reacción, aunque no había nada. Mirra sigue extrayendo el ki del saiyajin pero Vegitto llego al lugar.

 *** PAM *** Sin chistear con un rodillazo en la cabeza de mando lejos a Mirra, este soltó el aparato que cayo lejos. El enmascarado soltó un Goku y ataco a Vegitto. * PAM * *** PUM * * PAM *** El chico se cubrió, los golpes le dieron todos en los brazos, el time-breacker gano la distracción para saltar hacia atrás y caer junto a Mirra.

Vegitto saco una semilla del ermitaño, se arrodillo y ayudo a su hermano a comer la semilla que rápidamente recupero todo su poder. -Gracias- dijo que el saiyajin alcalde con una sonrisa pero luego puso su semblante serio. -Oye kakaroto, el de mascara me causa extrañeza, lo estuve analizando y su ki ... -

-Es el de un saiyajin- le interrumpió Goku, Vegitto lo volteo a ver por un segundos, y regreso a la vista hacia los dos malos. -Si- dijo no muy contento.

-Es momento de que peleemos, Bardock-hablo Mirra dándole la indicación a su compañero enmascarado que no dijo nada, ni se inmuto, pero parecía muy pensativo, aunque no se viera la cara. Esto lo noto Miró pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no lo creía conveniente ahora ajustar esa máscara.

-Ahora que lo pienso Kakaroto ... ¿Dónde diablos esta Vegeta? -

-¡Is true! Hace una semana que no lo veía ... - Goku se levantó los dedos a la barbilla tratando de recordar algo pero nada ... su cabeza no le dio para tanto.

* * *

Una semana atrás ... aproximadamente

Vegeta se encuentra en la cima de una montaña, mirando a la nada mientras las gotas de lluvia caen por el lugar que resbalaban por su rostro.

\- "¿Hay niños en el mundo que tengan el KaioShin del tiempo?" - se preguntó el orgulloso guerrero con un toque leve de preocupación.

\- "Trunks, Bulma ..." -

-Juro que pronto iré a verlos. De momento iré con el supremo Kaiosama-

De la bolsa de su spandex saco el estuche que contenía las capsulas, tomo una que decía "nave". La miro por unos instantes para luego pulsar el botón y arrojarla.

 *** PUF *** Un humaral sejo que rápidamente se disipo y dejo ver una gran nave espacial que tenía el logo de Corporación Capsula.

 *** PIP *** Presiono un botón en la nave y se abrió una puerta por donde entró el príncipe saiyajin. La nave era muy espaciosa, una enorme barra en medio y hasta el fondo estaba un panel de control y un vidral grande.

Comenzó a tocar varios botones, poniendo las coordenadas extrañas, la verdad es que lo hacía al azar, aunque quería ir al planeta supremo, no sabía dónde estaba, solo tenía una vez en ese lugar.

Por ultimo presiono un botón rojo grande así despegando la nave que se alzó sobre el espacio sideral. Vegeta sin permanecer quieto se dirigió hacia el gran pilar donde había un panel pero más pequeño.

"Graviti" leyó el saiyajin, presionó una flecha verde con la que estaba creciendo la gravedad de la nave. "500" veces más que la tierra. Activo la función y el ambiente en la nave se rasgó rojo, Vegeta se siente la gran presión pero aún así se mantuvo de pie muchas veces.

Algunos días pasaron después de que Vegeta saliera del planeta Shinobi en busca del planeta sagrado. No hubo encontrado nada parecido hasta ahora.

-Es ese lugar- después de analizar el ki de ese lugar, pudo notar la presencia del Supremo Kaiosama. El planeta divisado era gigantesco con un tono de color verdoso.

Apretó algunos botones y la nave comenzó a descender hasta tocar suelo. La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió en el príncipe Vegeta. Hizo capsula la nave y emprendió vuelo hacia donde estaban los ki.

-¿Uh? - El supremo volteo repentinamente hacia un lado cosa que Kibito no entendió. Pero poco después el saiyajin aterrizo enfrente.

-¡¿Que hace un mortal aquí?! - exclamo Kibito un poco exaltado por la sorpresa pero el Kaio se levantó y lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes Kibito. Dígame Vegeta-san ¿Qué ha hecho que haya venido desde tan lejos?

-Quiero ir con la Kaiosama del tiempo- Esto sorprendió al Kaio, nunca se esperó que un mortal conociera sobre su existencia.

-No sé cómo sabes de ella pero no puedo llevarte-

-Entonces lo son yo-

Todos voltearon al escuchar una voz anciana, vieron al supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones. -Supremo-

Kibito y Shin hicieron una pequeña reverencia en respeto a su "sempai"

-Vegeta-san, tengo entendido que la Kaio ya tiene los detalles pero ¿para qué quieres verla?

-Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas-

-Está bien, ven con migo- el saiyajin hizo lo que le hizo, se acercó hacia el anciano y este le pidió que lo tomase del hombro. Hecho esto desparecieron del lugar gracias a la técnica del Kai Kai.

-Esto fue muy extraño- dijo el Kaio, Kibito solo puedo decir que no hay nada.

* * *

= Palacio del tiempo =

 *** FIUN ***

-¡AAAHHH! -

-¡AAAHHH! -

El anciano y Vegeta aparecieron enfrente de la Kaiosama del tiempo asustándola, pego un grito que asusto al viejo. Vegeto, volteo la cara por la tonta acción de los dos. - "Insectos tontos" - pensó Vegeta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto la Kaio, se tomaba el pecho del susto, se agotaba por ensombrerarse vio.

-Quiero sabre más de aquellos tipos de los que nos hemos hablado- Vegeta hablo con su rostro serio como de costumbre. Desde que la Kaio llega a su planeta a las preguntas sobre la amenaza que se acerca a los ángulos, ahora Vegeta buscaba respuestas.

La suprema no dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que decidió hablar. -Se hacen llamar "Time-breackers" ... -

Hizo una pequeña pausa, tomo algunos pergaminos y los puso sobre una gran mesa circular. -Han estado viajando por el tiempo para reclutar a los enemigos del pasado y del robaron el artefacto de extracción de ki del mago Babidi ... -

-No sé-nadie aún en que lo utilizara pero estoy seguro de que no es para nada bueno- mientras explicaba varias proyecciones de las acciones de los time-breacker se miraron.

-Estamos seguros de que estos no son los únicos enemigos a los que se les puede enfrentar, tienen un mango bajo el mango, no tienen sentido por el que puedan, no se imaginan a un ser más fuerte que ellos en esos momentos, es cierto que Kid Buu se unió pero no era rival para ellos ahora.

Entre tanto pensamiento se le vino la imagen de ese enmascarado que estaba con ellos. -Oye, ¿Quién es el de la máscara?

-Ese sujeto es un saiyajin. Su nombre es Bardock ... - ahí lo dejo, se llama después de decir su nombre. Vegeta se sorprendió que fuera un saiyajin ... después grabaron ese nombre. -¡Bardock es el padre de los insectos de Vegitto y kakaroto! -

La Kaiosama del tiempo asintió a las palabras dl príncipe, este no cabía en la sorpresa. -¿Cómo es que él está con ellos? -

-En la explosión del planeta Vegitta fue un tragado por un espacio abierto / tiempo cayendo en el pasado ... después de un tiempo fue atacado por Mirra y Towa- explicó la pequeña mujer.

-Ya veo. Dices que puede haber un sujeto muy fuerte ¿verdad? - La ascensión de Kaiosama, Vegeta solo sonrió de lado de forma zorruna. -Quiero entrenar, estoy seguro que tiene una habitación similar a la habitación del tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

-Yo tengo más fuerte que nunca y me quedé atrás con esos insectos con confianza exclamo y apreté su puño con fuerza. Miro con ojos desafiantes a la Kaio que dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ah ah ... * Bahh * sígueme- comenzó a caminar con Vegeta atrás de ella. -Jejeje, los saiyajins son seres extraordinarios ... -

Des pues de caminar un poco a una puerta azul gigante, cuando la Kaio la toco se abrió hacia los lados y un portal color azul se vio. -Esta habitación es especial, ya que, una comparación de la habitación del tiempo se puede modificar ... -

Vegeta sin chistear se adentró para escuchar lo que la gritara la Kaio, comenzó y empezó a murmurar cosas, sin más comenzó a tocar algunos botones y le dio al principio. -Esto debe ser suficiente para cuando lleguen los dichosos "time-breackers" y por fin nos libremos de ellos ... -

* * *

= Konoha, actual =

Vegitto y Goku junto codo con codo, cara a cara con los dos "últimos" time-breackers que quedaban. El enmascarado desconocido y Mirra estaban sin movimiento ni un centímetro. Los ninjas de la hoja atentos al combate que se libraría en estos momentos. Towa mirando todo desde un lugar aislado mientras reía con locura por tener la cantidad de energía entrando en la máquina extra que ya estaba a la mitad con una energía azul.

El viento con agua soplaba en el rostro de los ninjas y de los guerreros que se miraban fijamente. Los saiyajins se transformaron en super saiyajin alzando su aura ardiente al cielo. Una gota de agua recorrió el rostro de Goku hasta caer al suelo, el combate dio inicio cuando Goku se lanzó al ataque, Mirra esquivo con esfuerzo fue el Saiyajin, esta vez le dio una patada mandándolo lejos.

Vegitto enseguida lanzo un Big Bang Atack hacia él enmascarado que lo desvío con relativa facilidad. -No se quien seas pero juro descubrir eso-

El joven guerrero se quedó atrás del enmascarado con el uso de su velocidad, lanzó un golpe que también lo hizo con otro golpe. La fuerza del choque causó una gran explosión al crear una nube de tierra.

-¿Donde están? - dijo Naruko viendo hacia todos lados de forma apresurada. -Por allá- señalo Ino hacia arriba.

Del polvo salieron volando los dos guerreros, él aura marcaba él lugar por donde pasaban, se detuvieron y llegaron al cielo donde entraron en un embate bestial. Los destellos de los golpes se vieron a lo largo y ancho del cielo, la última vez que los ninjas no podían seguir la batalla, solo Kakashi y Mikoto con ayuda del sharingan.

Goku conectaba un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago a Mirra que escupió un poco de sangre. -¿Por qué llegaron a este planeta? -

Mirra desde el suelo arrodillo dijo: Busco conquista el universo, y para eso tenemos que matarlos y robarles su energía-

-Tch, no comprendo las razones por la que quieren eso pero nunca los dejare- Mirra sonrió levemente de lado, muy poco notable.

-No espero que comprendas nada- desapareció del lugar donde estaba arrodillado sorprendiendo a Goku. Este lo buscó con la vista por todos lados, sin esperarse de nada Mirra con una patada lo mando lejos cuando este lo recibió con otra patada pero ascendente, ahí Miró lo golpeó con los puños en forma de mazo hacia abajo.

-¡Ahhhhh! - *** BPUUUUMMM ***

Goku cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo mojado. Mirra dejo al Saiyajin sin oportunidad de defenderse, entiende muy bien que su contrincante es alguien de cuidado.

Mientras tanto, Vegitto parecía tener complicaciones con este misterioso guerrero enmascarado. -¡Ahhh! - Con un súper golpe la rompió la defensa dejándolo vulnerable.

Esto lo aprovecho él saiyajin y tomo por la espalda al enmascarado, voló con gran velocidad hacia arriba para luego descender con mayor velocidad.

 *** BPUUUUMMMM ***

Vegitto se estrelló junto al enmascarado contra el suelo creando una explosión donde se formo un giganteco donde no se veían rastros de nadie ...

 *** PAM * * PUM * * PUM * * PAM *** Son Goku intercambia golpes contra mirra que no bajaba la guardia y atacaba con la misma fuerza al Saiyajin.

El choque de puños y patadas después hasta que Mirra se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo y de forma ascendente con un golpe potente en su abdomen de Goku.

-¡Agh! - Escupió un poco de sangre mientras se doblaba del dolor. Mirra sin titubear un momento le dio una patada en el rostro y después de una esfera de ki en él pecho del saiyajin.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! - *** BPUUUUMMM ***

Su cuerpo cayo fuertemente en lo lodoso suelo. Mirra bajo hasta su posición posicionándose enfrente de Goku que ya está muy mal herido, con varios cortes en el rostro por donde emerge la sangre que se combina con las gotas de lluvia y la grabación por su rostro, aunque Mirra no estaba mejor.

-Es hora de recolectar tu ki ...- alzo su mano derecha para atraer hacia él objeto extractor de ki. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Goku pero se detuvo porque un fuerte temblor se comenzó a sentir en él lugar.

-¡¿Que diablos sucede? - Exclamo él chico Uchiha por él fuerte movimiento sísmico. -Parece que la fuente de este temblor viene de allá- Kurenai, que hasta ahora se mantuvo callada hablo señalando hacia él gran cráter donde se estrelló Vegitto junto al enmascarado.

Luces emergieron de la tierra agitada por una, el suelo se abulto completamente mientras que tembló y comenzó a hacer más fuerte.

Las luces repartidas por él lugar se estaban uniendo a una en el centro del cráter creando una sola muy gruesa. El suelo se resquebrajó y la luz comenzó a hacer un movimiento circular mientras se expandía frenéticamente.

 *** BPUUUUMMM *** Se veía como la tierra del lugar desaparecía con la forma avanzaba la gran luz, emergiendo del cuadro enmascarado transformado en súper saiyajin intercambiando los golpes con el super Vegitto.

-Eres muy fuerte cara de metal- Se mostró feliz de celebrar una dura batalla con un ser muy fuerte, esto es para ser mejor para él, uno de su raza y que también se transforma en súper saiyajin.

-¡Ah! - Vegitto le dio una patada giratoria en su pecho de su enemigo mandándolo lejos. Apareció en su camino y golpeó con sus puños en forma de mazo hacia abajo.

 *** BPUUUUMMM ***

El enmascarado se estrelló de forma aparatosa contra él lodoso suelo.

Mientras tanto, Goku esquivaba cada golpe de Mirra, este ya comenzó a desesperarse por no acertar ni uno. - "Tch, subestimamos a estos Saiyajins" -

Pensó Mirra viendo que su contrincante lo superaba en potencia y experiencia de combate. -¡Ah! - -Agh-

Goku le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen casi atravesándolo, en seguida lo tomo por un lado y lo soportó por encima de él lo azoto duro contra el suelo haciéndolo rebotar, durante él rebotó Goku lo mando lejos, así Mirra cayo junto al enmascarado.

-¡¿Listo?! -

-¡Claro! - Respondió con euforia él saiyajin mayor a la pregunta que le hizo él chico. Este llevo sus manos hacia la frente juntándolas una a una donde comenzó a formar una esfera de color amarillo. -¡Ahhhhhhhhh! - Comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de ki así que el poder en super saiyajin fase dos.

¡Goku también alisto su técnica más fuerte, él KameHameHa -¡Kame-Hame ...! - Su poder comenzó a crecer en el suero saiyajin dos durante una esfera de color azul se formo entre sus manos. La gran presión que los dos ejercían era tan grande que la lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor fuerza y rayos caían al suelo.

-Esos dos son ... -

-Sorprendentes- Kurenai término la frase que dejó un medio Kushina, y es que no tenia Michas palabras para lo que estaba experimentando.

 **-¡HA / RESPLANDOR FINAL! -** Los dos ataques, uno viniendo de cada extremo hacia los dos time-breacker que fueron superados por los Saiyajins de raza pura, -¡Ahhhh! - Mirra grito mientras se buscaba el mismo trato de detenerlo KameHameHa de Goku, él enmascarado hizo lo mismo, pero sin gritar, ya que él control mental le impedía mostrar sentimientos.

 *** CRR * * GRIETA *** La máscara del saiyajin se rompió un poco de arriba dejando su ojo derecho, esto fue porque él resplandor Final de vegetales lo tenia mas cerca, *** PAM *** Mirra chocó con la espalda al saiyajin así sacando de equilibrio un poco provocando que ataque la ganara, ¡Maldición! - igual a Mirra. *** BPUUUUUUUMMMMM ***

Los dos quedaron atrapados en la explosión provocada por la colisión de los ataques de Vegitto y Goku. Los dos Saiyajins se miraban agitados, respiraban mas agitadamente por su fervor de la lucha. Mientras que el humo se dispersa, los ninjas llegan a un lugar muy apresurado. -¡Lo hiciste Vegitto-kun! -

Reclamó muy eufórica a amiga Naruko, pero se sacaba de onda porque su compañero no reaccionaba, solo se mantenía parado aun conservando su transformación del super saiyajin. Giro levemente su rostro serio poniendo atención en los ninjas.

-Señora que se vayan de aquí, comienzas a sospechar algo ... - dijo él saiyajin confundiendo a sus amigos, pero claro, la rubia Uzumaki no iba a aceptar eso. -¡No hay razón para que nos vayamos!

Reclamo la chica contra el molesto, los demás genin la apoyaron sin chistear, nadie se quería perder esta batalla. -Ya les dije ... -

-¡No nos iremos a ningún lado, podemos ayudarnos mucho Vegitto-kun! -

-¡Solo estorbaran! - Grito molesto es joven después de que Ino, su casi novia dijera lo anterior, la chica se sobresaltó dando pasos hacia atrás, nunca se imaginó que su querido saiyajin le gritara de esa forma, esta aptitud seria, mas de lo normal, también extraño a su sensei.

\- * Ahh * Ino, lo siento, es solo que si ustedes permanecen en este lugar, hay muchas más probabilidades de que perdamos la vida. Ustedes no pueden hacer frente a estos enemigos, aun no, y nosotros no podemos protegerlos, hasta ahora ellos se abstenieron de atacarlos pero no estoy seguro si seguir así ... -

Expuso su razón él saiyajin que ya comenzó a sospecharse de algo muy lógico, que lo extrajó a él y a Goku no sabe a dónde fue a parar y tampoco para lo que usaran.

-Digas lo que digas yo no me iré de aquí ... -

-¡Naruko! -

-No mamá, no hay pienso solo para dejar de fumar, ¡se puede ayudar! ¡De veras! - con euforia dijo la rubia de coletas, siempre muy imperativa y con muchas energías, aunque no tuviese mucha experiencia, se puso capaz al igual que sus compañeros genin.

-¿Qué hacemos Kakashi? - pregunto en voz baja Kurenai a Kakashi que se mantuvo callado, segundos después hablo Vegitto. -Esta bien Naruko, puede quedarse pero lejos de este lugar- Señalo hacia él bosque, cosa que no le gusto a Naruko pero antes de que lo recupere Vegito volteo repentinamente hacia él cielo de la derecha.

-Vanan- Frucio aun mas que ceño, su mirada era tan fría, los ojos jade y los pequeños rayos que grabaron por su cuerpo, sin dudas los demás le dijeron nada más obedecieron, los Jounin siguieron de menos Kakashi que se acerco a su discípulo.

-¿Qué es lo que temes? -

-Que haya habido un debut aún más fuerte que lo que ellos quieran, sin dudarlo, es verdad que a él le apaciona luchar con tipos muy fuertes, pero en esta ocasión, cargando con muchas vidas que no tienen nada que ver con este asunto.

-Ya veo ... Espera que las puedes arreglar- La peliplata dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque pero la voz de Vegitto lo detuvo. -Para favorecer, si puede, llevar a los niños a la aldea, así, si morimos nosotros, no morirán vidas inocnetes- Kakashi sin respondedor seguir caminando, sin embargo Vegitto ya sabia lo que pensaba su sensei.

 *** TAP * El** sonido de las botas tocar suelo sonó detrás del saiyajin que volteo. -Cuanto tiempo- exclama con una sonrisa sarcástica al ver al príncipe de su raza parada enfrente de él. -Veo que esos sujetos ya están aqui-

-Ya los derrotamos insecto-

-Eso es lo que crees- Dijo él príncipe confundiendo al chico que el miro esperando explicación que no tardo en llegar. -Ellos tienen un Broly, y no que es lo quieran hacer, pero traman algo ... -

-Creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede ser- Vegeta lo miro pero no hay dos que explique porque el humo fue disipado bruscamente por Mirra que estaba jadenado del cansancio.

-¡Hola Vegeta! - Saludo Goku desde el otro lado del cráter al ver al principio de regreso, este se limito a bufar. - * Ah * * ah * ¿Dónde ... estoy? - Él enmascarado se sostenía en su rodilla derecha mientras se tocaba la cabeza del dolor, se quitó la máscara que se rompió con la anterioridad dejando ver su rostro.

-Él se parece a ... -

-Mi / mi- al unisono Goku y Vegitto sorprendidos por el gran parecido que tenía con ese sujeto, aunque era más parecido a ser teniente con Goku, por la forma de su cabello.

-Maldición, te liberaste del control mental-

-¿Quién eres tú? - molesto él saiyajin se levanto y le planto cara a Mirra que no hizo caso a la pregunta que le hicieron. -¿Por qué se parece tanto a nosotros? - pregunto para si joven saiyajin, pecado embargo fue escuchado por Vegeta. -Ja, insecto, él se parece tanto a ustedes porque es su padre, Bardock-

-¡¿QUUUUEEEEE?! - Exclamaron los dos Saiyajins sorprendidos, Bardock por su parte se fijo en su alrededor y minada sorpresa que se llevo a saiyajin al ver a sus hijos. -Kakaroto ... Ion, hijos ... - Musito él saiyajin sin dejar de ver a sus dos hijos y crecidos enfrente de él mientras que los Saiyajins lo miraban con nostalgia ...

* * *

-Jujuju, es hora de comenzar él "plan saihyajin desquiciado" ... - reía maléfica mente la sexi científica Towa mientras apretaba un botón rojo y el suelo tenía una cápsula donde tenia preso con chaleco de seguridad a Broly ...

.

.

.

 **Bueno amigos de Fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de regreso, después de mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo que no traigan capítulo, intente hacer uno que supere las expectativas, y espero que les dé gusto a los ojos, amigos les mando un fuerte abarazo y hasta la próxima que es pronto, Aaaaaaaaaaadiooooosssss.**


End file.
